


Anthropophagus

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Horrortale (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans - Freeform, Smut, Snow, Violence, happy ending i swear, past sansby, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: an·thro·poph·a·gusnoun:a cannibal, especially in legends or fables.___Sans was broken, and all he wanted to do was keep his brother alive. You were supposed to be food, something to keep his family fed for a few weeks.But now he’s just determined to keepyoualive in this living nightmare, as well.___Updates every Saturday/Sunday
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (past), Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 640
Kudos: 1132





	1. Milky tea.

**Author's Note:**

> _WARNING: This story will have violence, and I will put the GORE LEVEL at the start of every chapter for those who are a little squeamish._
> 
> This chapter: Broken leg.
> 
> GORE LEVEL: Low.
> 
> Special thanks to Llama_Goddess, my best friend, for proof reading for me. Love you the most.
> 
> ___
> 
> I'm _very_ excited to begin work on this story. I've wanted to write it for a long time, and I'm so happy I'm finally doing it! Happy Holidays everybody, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Please leave a comment.
> 
> I plan to update weekly/ bi-weekly on Saturdays!

Gentle winds and snowy mountains. Ice frozen to the ground, and icicles hanging from the trees. Leaves and twigs on the ground all blanketed by the white frozen water, making a different sound with each step you took, and the texture changing with each tread. The snow would compact, a twig would snap… everything would change based on the actions you had taken.

You always enjoyed walking through fresh snow, being the first person to make your mark into the blank canvas. You liked knowing that everybody could see where you walked, and anybody could walk inside of them but they would  _ always  _ be yours. Of course, the footprints wouldn’t stay long, and would melt away once the heat came and destroyed the evidence of where you had stepped, but that was what made it special. Something you could only really experience once, despite having similar experiences each and every year.

It was always unique. Always special to you and  _ only _ you.

The woods surrounding your neighborhood park were very familiar to you, like a cousin you saw every other weekend. Not something that was too smothering and clingy, like a younger sibling, but instead more so a comfort that would be there unconditionally without those specific ties.

Maybe similar to a hamster. Always exactly where you left it, but the relationship relied solely on your actions.

But of course, cause and effect was always a huge player in your life, just like everybody else's. You just happened to choose a really bad day to go for a walk in those specific woods, on that specific path, your footsteps being a reminder that you made a mistake… until it melted, and you were forgotten. The ice looked sturdy, and the snow looked like it was on stable enough ground. Simple and easy mistakes, but sadly they led to something  _ really  _ terrible.

The ice broke and snapped all around you, and you just began to... fall.

It felt so far, you couldn’t even bring yourself to scream. Your toes were turning numb from the slush in your socks, and the wind felt as if it was slapping you as your body tore through the air like a knife. You had to accept the possibility of death as you fell, as gruesome as it was. You knew that at the speed you were falling, and how long it was taking for you to hit the ground really pointed to the signs of death.

You would flatten like a pancake, and nobody would find you.

It felt like hours passed you by, but you knew logically it had only been about twenty seconds at the most, probably less, but that was enough for your leg to make a disgusting snapping sound once you landed on it. It took everything in you not to scream in pain as you tried to sit up, your body in shock from the fall and the air stolen from your lungs.

Luckily, since your body was in shock, you didn’t feel any pain yet, so that something that was on the bright side of this situation.

You looked around you, trying your best to find something familiar in the area, but you couldn’t find anything. Everything was just… trees for miles, with the vague image of a house in the distance. It didn’t look familiar at all, so you knew you were far away from home, and most likely about to die out here if you didn’t find a way to get up. You were still alive after that fall, when you could have landed on your head and snapped your neck, so you really felt like you needed to live after that miracle or else it would have all been for nothing.

You searched the ground around you, desperate to find something,  _ anything _ that would help you stand and get out of here. Your luck hadn’t run out at that point, it seemed, because you saw a stick that was large enough and seemed wide enough to hold your body weight as you limped towards that house in the distance. You could use it as a crutch until you were able to get the proper help that you needed.

You had to act quickly, because the numbness was fading, and the pain was beginning to set in.

It took you a few agonizing seconds to pull yourself up, but somehow you managed. You leaned on the stick as you stood there trying to catch your breath, the pain starting to really affect you at that point. It seemed to get worse and worse by the second, and you were half convinced it was going to kill you.

You felt nauseous as well, to top it all off.

In the distance, opposite of the house, you heard the very familiar sound of crunching snow. A sound that once was one of your favorites now bringing you nothing but sheer  _ fear  _ and paranoia. You knew logically it could have been a person that could help you, but you also knew it was very possibly an animal that could eat you alive with no mercy.

You decided to take the safer route, and began to limp towards the house, using the stick to keep your balance in place of your right leg.

The footsteps seemed to vanish as soon as you started to walk, and that alone was enough to make you fear it really was an animal that was waiting for the right moment to strike. Out of instinct, you started to go faster, subconsciously knowing that was a terrible idea with the condition you were in, but your fight or flight was kicking in too strongly to listen to your mind.

You did your best to focus on the house ahead of you, and nothing but the house. You were doing your best to try and forget about the footsteps you had heard before, and focusing on one specific thing seemed to be the best way to do that, but…

That was really stupid on your end, because you ended up tripping over the root of a tree that had grown above the dirt, and fell with a harsh thud. You were just insanely lucky that you hadn’t landed on your injured leg, instead the healthy one getting a scrape on the knee.

Your luck was bound to run out sooner or later, and you feared that it was becoming closer to that point.

You had your hands planted firmly in the snow, and you were trying to hold your upper body up completely with shaky elbows and loose wrists. You felt tears stinging your eyes as you thought about your situation, but you did your absolute best on holding them back. You didn’t want to show weakness, even to yourself.

You were determined to get out of this alive, no matter how much life decided to try you.

You held your breath and tried to stand, but you just fell, a small whimper escaping your mouth. You didn’t have any other option but to try again, but… you could still hear the footsteps.

They were getting closer.

You could feel panic rising as you struggled to turn your body and face the sudden predator, expecting to see a wolf, or a bear of some type.

...At first, your eyes focused on the pair of  _ slippers  _ that were directly in front of you, and you almost laughed at how ridiculous the footwear was in that type of weather... but your emotions were much too high to find anything very humorous.

The next thing you were able to focus on was the bone wearing the slipper… and then your eyes continued to go up and take everything in.

Black shorts, white t-shirt, blue jacket, cracked skull, all covered in blood.

Skeleton.

...Were you hallucinating from the pain?

The smile that was permanently glued across his skull was unsettling to say the least, and it left chills running down your spine. You had never seen such a terrifying creature in all of your life, especially one that wasn’t even supposed to exist. You thought back to when you were a child and were positive there was a monster in your closet, and your guardian would always say monsters didn’t exist.

They lied.

He was silent as he peered down at you, unmoving aside from his rib cage occasionally filling with air… how was he breathing? That wasn’t even possible, unless… he had lungs, somehow? 

You were fearful, yet very curious as to what was hidden underneath his clothing.

“...Hi,” You spoke, trying your best not to look scared, and to keep your voice from wavering. The pain was getting worse by the second but there was nothing you could do. You had no idea how dangerous this situation really was, but if monsters were anything like what you had read in children's books, then you were in serious trouble.

You wanted to get up and run away... but of course, that wasn’t an option. You could feel the snow seeping into your pants and you were beginning to shiver. No matter what came out of this situation, you just hoped to  _ God  _ you didn’t freeze to death.

You watched as he looked down at your leg, his one visible eye… light?... looking at the bloody mess. It was bent in a rather gruesome way so you really couldn’t blame him for staring. You just prayed he would help you out. After all, never judge a book by it’s cover- he could have been a good person.

...

... You thought that for all of three seconds, until he kicked you in your injury.

Pain shot up your leg like lightning, the already broken bone fragments slamming into one another and making every nerve in your limb scream in agony. It took everything in you not to scream but you also knew you needed to act  _ quickly- _ you let out a shaky breath and tried to lift yourself up using your palms, but your weak hands slipped on the ice and you hit your back.

You felt, and  _ looked, _ pathetic.

You stared up at him again, and he hadn’t changed in the slightest, still looming over you in a threatening way. There was a certain warmth coming off of him that made you fear him even when you didn’t want to. You knew you needed to ask for help at this point, despite the fact he’d deliberately caused you pain, so you swallowed your anxieties and opened your mouth… but you didn’t have time.

He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder, your mangled leg resting against his rib cage in an uncomfortable way that made you want to cry. It took a lot out of you to stay calm in this situation, but you  _ needed  _ to. Weakness was bad, and it would leave you vulnerable and you’d have no chance of surviving any of this. You’d be cold and starving, left for dead, or you would be eaten alive by wildlife.

You decided to look on the bright side of things, because at least he was warm.

“...W-Wait,” You began to protest, as he walked you towards the house in the distance. It must have been his, which left you feeling... a couple of different ways.

This could have been a good thing. He could have been trying to save you, and have been trying to get you to a warmer place, but on the other hand… he could have been taking you there to kill you, or do even worse things to you. You really didn’t want the later to be true, but you couldn’t help yourself from thinking of all the possibilities.

It seemed like it was, however, when he began to take you inside of the shed rather than the actual house.

You couldn’t see where he was going to put you, since you were thrown over his shoulder, but all you could smell inside of the small shack was  _ blood. _ The stench of iron was strong and sickening, leaving your stomach in knots as you tried to hold in any nausea that was threatening to spill out.

You were placed down into a cage, the metal cold against your skin and your clothing. There was no heating inside the small structure, so you would for sure freeze if you were left out there for too long. You would have tried to reason with the monster, but you had a feeling he didn’t speak any English since he had ignored you earlier. Fighting was also a very bad idea, since you were already damaged and he could very easily overpower you. You didn’t want to make this worse for yourself, especially if your fate was already sealed.

You just tried to breathe.

Tried to think positively.

You attempted to adjust in a way that irritated your injury the least, but nothing was really working. The cage was hard and metal, and it felt  _ terrible. _ You could feel your nose running from the cold, and your lips were beginning to chap… everything was just going so wrong.

You looked up when you heard the door to the cage lock, a padlock that could not be broken taunting you as you stared at it.

You were really fucked.

“stay,” He spoke, leaving you completely shocked. His voice deep and smooth, like black coffee, leaving you to tense up and realize how much yours must have sounded like milky tea in comparison.

He did know English. He had just been ignoring you.

You were starting to miss the warmth he gave off, which made you mentally slap yourself in the face. You could understand that you were cold and wanted to be warm, but not from somebody who had just put you _ inside of a cage.  _

You watched as he left, and once he was out of sight you lifted up your pant leg to examine your leg properly. It was turning _ purple,  _ and you felt like throwing up the second your eyes landed on it. You really needed medical help, but you had a feeling you weren’t going to get it anywhere near here, wherever you were, and  _ especially  _ not while you were locked inside of a cage. You looked around the shed, trying to see if there was anything around that could help you, whether that be in escaping or in fixing your broken leg, but you were hopeless. 

You were about to give up completely, but… your eyes landed on the workbench and you felt like you were going to pass out.

There was a saw, multiple knives, cleavers…  _ so _ many different  _ torture weapons _ that were all stained with blood, even the work bench died deep red in multiple spots. You were going to be eaten… murdered,  _ something. _ Nothing good was going to come out of this. Nothing.

You were starting to cry, unable to be strong anymore.

  
  


**_…_ **

  
  


Dark wood and peeling wallpaper was a sight that was all too familiar to Sans.

The smell of mildew and dirty laundry was always present inside of his bedroom, and the strong aroma of his natural scent was always wafting off of his bed sheets and blankets. His comforting space that nobody even infiltrated. Something he could truly call his own with no exceptions whatsoever. Not even his brother ever crossed the line of his bedroom door, and Sans always gave him the same respect. An unspoken law between the two... something sacred that the both of them could actually call their own and mean it fully.

Sans had raised Papyrus to be a good person… and now Papyrus was practically taking care of Sans.

Sans took care of what he could, that being checking traps and the woods, along with skinning and butchering any meat they managed to find. It was rare that anything was ever actually found, but that day Sans had been lucky. He wouldn’t have to search for berries and twigs to blend into some sort of disgusting smoothie for nourishment.

Fresh meat. 

He just couldn’t understand how a human had gotten all the way into Snowdin with a broken leg, especially to that extent.

But then again, the ground above them was beginning to decay with time. He knew it was winter up above, because only in the summer were humans more constant down there. He hadn’t seen one in months, and judging on the occasional dirt pile that would fall down, he thought it was pretty safe to assume the season. Snow would make holes in the ground and weaker ice harder to see… this human must have made a new entrance.

It wasn’t unheard of, but it was  _ very  _ unlucky for the human.

He couldn't bring himself to care, though. He was going to have a hot meal.

That is... if Papyrus ever came home.

He was already late, and Sans was getting antsy and fidgety. He found himself pulling on his eye socket and picking at the hole in his skull. Humans had signs of anxiety where they would pick at the skin around their finger nails, or their lips… these were his. This was how he kept himself grounded and from going insane.

He needed to remind himself that he was physically there.

...He needed something to pass the time or he was going to go  _ crazy. _

He was always told not to play with his food, but… surely he could watch it for a little while.

He got himself up out of bed, and sat on the edge of his mattress for a little while, trying to give himself the motivation to actually stand. This was a daily struggle for him… he dreaded leaving the four walls that were truly his. The smell was a comfort, and the feeling of his bedsheets were what kept him the most sane.

... Jacket, slippers, outside. A routine he knew like the back of his hand, but one he struggled with each and every time he had to follow it.

He always managed to do it, no matter how long it took him, and Papyrus routinely said that it was a small success, but really Sans just viewed it as an inconvenience that only  _ he  _ ever struggled with.

He opened the shed door, and wasn’t very surprised to see the human with its back against the cage, leg spread out as far as it could go. He hoped Papyrus would come home soon. He really didn’t like knowing his food was in that much pain and suffering.

It was also starting to become clear how cold the human was inside of that cage. It was shivering, violently, its lips starting to pale in color.

He had forgotten to put the heater on… he wasn’t expecting this all to take so long, in his defense. If he had his way, it would have already been dead a long time ago. Then it wouldn’t suffer. He liked his food, and he liked to have Papyrus fed, but that didn’t mean he wanted to torture anything. 

He stood outside of the cage and examined the human… it looked like it was getting worse as time went by. He wondered how long it would have made it if he hadn’t come outside when he did, both in the case of finding it in the woods, and putting on the heat just now. It seemed like it was constantly fighting against death. He almost had  _ pity  _ for it.

...He took his jacket off and slid it through the bars, knowing the human needed it much more than he did. Its skin was pale and looked like it was about to turn blue. He didn’t want it to die of hypothermia, of all things. It already had a rough enough fate as it was.

“...Th-Thank y-you,” The human whispered, pulling the jacket over them like a blanket. They were so small that it looked like a comforter on them… he almost found it cute.

Almost.

He watched them as they took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get their body temperature back to normal with the combined warmth of the jacket and the heater that was now purring as it worked its magic. He wondered what the human thought was going to happen to them. They hadn’t really shown any signs of fear, nor had they tried to escape him from what he had seen. The padlock looked untouched, and there wasn’t any sign of a struggle… but then again, he wasn’t so sure that a human could even make any dents in metal. He was sure they had seen the tools on the workbench, but they still didn’t seem that scared of him. They seemed more desperate to get warmer than they did to get out of the cage. 

It was interesting, to say the least.

“...Hi,” They said, after a few moments of warming up. The stutter in their voice had vanished… he took that as a good sign that they wouldn’t die from freezing. Maybe they  _ were  _ lucky after all.

It was... smiling at him. It made him feel strange in his rib cage.

All he could do was stare.

“Wh-What’s your name?” They asked him, the stutter returning as they shuffled slightly, wincing in pain. He had forgotten about their leg for a moment… he almost regretted nudging it earlier, and carrying them so aggressively.

...His name.

He didn’t really see any harm in telling them, especially since they were supposed to die at the end of the day, anyways. All that would remain was his thoughts and memory of the exchange, but to be fair, he did forget things rather quickly.

“...sans.” 

They smiled at him again. ... He still didn’t feel right.

He could tell that their smell was fading and being masked by the scent on his jacket. For some reason, that made him feel calmer. It made him feel like they weren’t in immediate danger if somebody smelled human that crept into the territory.

“I-I’m y/n,” They said, shuddering from the cold, but keeping the same happy tone as they had before.

He didn’t know why that stuck with him so much.

He really didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even bring himself to properly speak. He struggled enough with communication as it was, so keeping one up with a human was a real challenge for him. He didn’t understand them… not in any form. He couldn’t relate to anything about them aside from the fact that they were both now stuck in the Underground.

They both had an awful fate.

It was probably for the best that he kept quiet for the most part, anyways, since the human seemed perfectly willing to hold the conversation up themself.

“You live here?”

Sans nodded, knowing he could do that easily with no problem. If they continued to ask yes or no questions, it would be less difficult for him to hold up this conversation. 

“I like snow, when I’m not falling in it,” They said, smiling brightly. 

Sans could see something behind that smile… something that wasn’t very happy. It was probably fear, or an emotion close to it. A darker feeling that made their smile seem broken. He could relate to that more than he wanted to.

But… snow?

Sans didn’t respond to that. He didn’t really know how to. He personally had mixed feelings when it came to frozen water… he appreciated it always being there. He could melt it and drink it, or use it to boil something, but it was always too cold. He wanted to stay inside and hide under his blanket, away from the freezing temperatures that often ruined his day.

He was grateful for it, but he hated it.

“Does it always snow here?” They asked, another yes or no question.

He gave a short nod.

“All year?”

Another nod.

“That must be freezing,” They started, obviously. He felt almost like he was being treated carefully for a specific reason, whether that be because they felt bad for him for his obvious handicap, or they were scared of him and trying to stay on his good side.

“yes,” He spoke, tired of nodding his head.

The heater was in full swing now, and the entire room was comfortably warm. He worried about Papyrus noticing it was on… he didn’t want this conversation to end yet. He was enjoying himself quite a bit.

He hadn’t had a genuine conversation in a long time. Papyrus was always busy, and Sans very rarely left their property.

“I like your name. Sans. It’s really cool,” They complimented him, leaving another weird feeling in his chest. A different one… one that he wasn’t so sure he liked.

“...yours is weird.”

That was the most he had said to them during the entire conversation, and he realized it was probably pretty rude. Before he could follow it up with anything, they began to laugh. He didn’t understand how they could sound so cheerful in this situation… maybe it was a defense mechanism. He knew he wouldn’t be laughing of his leg was in that condition and he was locked inside of a cage.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” They agreed, their smile not faltering even once. 

He wanted to see it crack. He wanted to know how they  _ really _ felt underneath all of that emotional makeup.

Before they could say another word… Sans stood up.

He heard footsteps outside, ones he recognized. He was relieved to hear they were walking towards the house instead of the shed, but he knew he needed to act fast. He couldn’t risk Papyrus seeing them.

He had no idea why… he just needed to keep them alive, at least for a little while longer.

He went into the corner of the shed, and got one of the tarps that were stored away. He could feel their eyes on him, no doubtebly finally showing a sign of fear. After all, he was next to the workbench… it probably looked pretty bad on his end.

“...Sans?” They asked, as he walked back over to them.

He unlocked the cage, and held one finger to his mouth, signalling that they needed to be quiet. He was lucky enough that they understood and listened enough for him to put the tarp over them. He doubted Paps would come into the shack, he often said it was too dirty, but he had to be safe.

He locked the cage once again, and turned the heater off. He hoped they would be able to last the night… but they were covered by a tarp, and they had his jacket.

They would be fine.

He quickly went outside, and locked the shed before going into the house.

He knew he smelled faintly of human, especially since he had carried one over his shoulder, so he couldn’t just not tell Papyrus he had found one. He would have to be smart… have to be creative. He just had to tell anything but the truth.

He stepped inside of the living room, and felt a small sense of euphoria. The space wasn’t exactly his, since it was shared, but it was close enough that it made him feel safe. The sight of the coffee table and the old television always made him feel like he was where he _ belonged _ . The smell that the two brothers had imprinted inside of the room over the years was always present, and always a comfort. Before the famine came, Papyrus was always very good at keeping the house clean… but eventually, he stopped caring so much.

Sometimes he felt like a stranger in his own home, since it was different to what it used to be.

“BROTHER!”

He turned in time to see Papyrus exiting the kitchen. He usually viewed that as a good sign… maybe Papyrus had found something, anything. There was never any other reason for him to be in there unless there was leftovers.

But there wasn’t.

“it escaped,” He blurted out, in panic. He wanted to explain before Papyrus could smell them on him, and then he would have to say it afterwards, which would look guilty, and…

...He just panicked.

“...WHAT!?” Papyrus asked, clearly confused and taken aback by Sans’s sudden outburst. That wasn’t like him at all.

Sans took a deep breath… if he wanted to get away with this, he needed to stay calm. Sadly, being calm was a challenge for him in the first place, let alone staying calm during a huge lie.

“...human. i had one.”

Papyrus took a moment to let that sink in. Sans watched as his emotions went from shock, to joy, to sadness, to frustration. 

“BROTHER! YOU LOST THE MOST IMPORTANT THING WE COULD POSSIBLY HAVE?”

Yeah, that sounded on brand for Sans. He was constantly messing up, but Papyrus never stayed mad for long. He was very understanding and empathetic towards Sans, since he had such a great injury.

He was broken. He couldn’t be fixed anymore.

He just had to do his best.

“m’sorry.” There was nothing else he could say, unless he wanted to come clean.

“AAAAAAAH! HOW AM I GOING TO SHOW IT ALL OF MY AMAZING TRAPS IF YOU LET ESCAPE? I MUST GO AND FIND IT! WHERE WOULD IT HAVE GONE?” Papyrus asked, frantically putting his shoes back on. Sans was starting to worry.

He was a smart guy, he would eventually search the shed… he just hoped that wasn’t something he would do today.

“dunno.”

“I SHALL SEARCH! GUARD THE SHED AND THE HOUSE!”

...Well that worked out in his favor, then. He was grateful Papyrus trusted him enough and believed him, but he also felt guilty. He hoped he wasn’t mad at him in the end of all of this.

“okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	2. Shattered mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very thankful and overwhelmed by the positive feedback I've gotten for the first chapter. I'm so excited to keep writing this story, because I genuinely enjoy it so much. I love Horrortale, and I love the concept of this story. Thank you to everybody who reads and leaves a sweet comment!
> 
> _GORE LEVEL: Low_
> 
> Special thanks to Llama_Goddess, my best friend, for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

Papyrus had left, and all Sans was instructed to do was guard the house and the shed in case ‘the human came back’, or somebody else broke onto their property. The second one was a basic rule... but one that he never really needed to follow. Nobody ever broke in anymore, since there was no point- everything that was valuable had been sold for money to buy food, and meals were always eaten as soon as they were acquired. Sans didn’t really have to do anything… he could have stayed in his room upstairs, or he could have gone for a walk… anything he wanted.

...

So he got a few spare blankets from his closet and prepared some things before returning to the human locked in his shed.

He opened the door quietly, not wanting to attract any unfriendly visitors, and locked it behind him. He wasn’t usually paranoid and never ended up locking doors, but now that he had the human in his care… he needed to be  _ extra  _ careful. He wouldn’t know what to do if somebody showed up here and found them.

They would probably be stolen and eaten before he even knew anything was wrong.

As he approached them, he noticed they had stiffened ever-so-slightly. He knew nobody else would have noticed if they didn’t know there was a human underneath the tarp, but he had put them there, so he  _ definitely _ saw even the change. ... He would have to tell them not to move when they heard noises but he couldn’t really blame them. They didn’t know they were hearing  _ his _ footsteps… it could have been a very dangerous predator, and they wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.

Considering he  _ was  _ one, afterall.

He couldn’t stop himself from moving slowly, it was something he did naturally so he could hear any potential threats. The only time he ever walked quickly was if he was running away from something... which hadn’t happened

... since…

_ That one incident. _

He didn’t like to think about it. It always left him feeling delirious and angry.

He opened up the cage door with a key, and saw the human beginning to shake underneath the dusty tarp. Another mistake he would have to correct them on later.

He took the tarp off, and they looked up... extremely  _ relieved. _

... It left a warm feeling in his chest, one he really liked. He didn’t really know what it was, or what it meant… but it felt similar to when a cat would rub its face on your leg. That slightly...  _ appreciated  _ feeling.

He didn’t say a word as he put all of the blankets inside of the cage, the warm cotton slightly sticking to the cold metal bars. The human looked more than happy with what he had brought for them. They put one underneath them, carefully, being wary of their very broken leg, and put the rest around them for comfort and warmth.

They looked like a kid in a candy shop all bundled up like that, happy and  _ warm. _ He was relieved that the metal wouldn’t freeze them through their pants. One day they wouldn’t need to be in the cage anymore.

... All he had to do now was feed them. That was a... complicated situation, but he knew exactly how to handle it. It wouldn’t be a solution for every single feeding, but… just this once, it would be perfect.

He could handle a day or two without something in his  _ ‘stomach’ _ if it meant they would stay alive.

... He really didn’t know  _ why  _ he wanted to protect them so badly, and he wasn’t so sure if he ever would. He liked to think he still had some empathy left in his bones, but the reasoning felt somehow... deeper. He had never taken pity upon a human before.

What made _ them _ so special?   
  


He handed them a cup he had brought with him, one filled with the berry-twig smoothie that he had to drink every now and then. He despised the taste, but it kept him alive when there was no other option. He was lucky he lived with his brother- Papyrus had come up with the concoction when they had gone weeks without anything to consume. He was smart. Unlike Sans.

He really felt bad for the human, but not so bad that he wouldn’t make them drink it. It was either that or starve, and he would do his very best to explain that to them.

“...Th-Thank you,” They said, as they took the smoothie from Sans. They examined it and he could see the immediate disgust that grew upon their face once they smelled it. He really couldn’t blame them, since it just stank of grass and had chunks floating in it, but that was the best he could do if they wanted to survive.

They looked confused and thoroughly disturbed.

“...To drink?” They sounded like they were in disbelief. 

He reacted the same way when Papyrus first introduced the meal replacement. He was grossed out by the thought of it, and at first questioned his brothers sanity, but... it made sense. It gave them energy, and the energy kept them from  _ dying. _

However, Sans was curious to see if they would pretend to like it. He remembered when that was a common thing… manners used to exist for him, too, but then all of the food ran out.

He nodded, anticipating a bad reaction to the drink in their hands.

They took a sip, watching the drink as they did so as if they expected it to come alive and start screaming. He wondered if he had made the same face when he first tried it… he wouldn’t have been surprised.

Once they swallowed, their face contorted into one of utter disgust and nausea. He was almost relieved that they didn’t try to play it off as tasty.

“...gross, yeah,” He commented, wanting to play a part in filling the silence around the two of them. He never enjoyed when things were too quiet, it always left him antsy and anxious. He didn’t trust his surroundings and he didn’t trust his own thought process. His mind tended to run wild when nobody was speaking.

He was a bit shocked when the human chugged the rest of the drink. He had expected them to vomit, which would have made him  _ really _ upset, but... they didn’t. They just held their stomach and took a few deep breaths. He was almost proud of them.

The sound of them crunching on the twigs in their mouth, though… that left him cringing. He knew humans weren’t meant to consume that type of thing.

“sorry,” He apologized, slowly. He wished he had something solid to feed them, something meaty or vegetation, but that was too expensive. A rare finding that he hadn’t had in months, maybe even years. He stopped counting a long time ago.

The empty cup was placed down inside of the metal cage, and Sans picked it back up, placing it inside of his pocket. He knew Papyrus would notice if it was missing since he counted everything each night to make sure no items were stolen from their house. He was grateful that his brother did this and cared so much, but in this case, it was something he would have to be careful about.

Another inconvenience.

“...Thank you.” They sounded close to vomiting, and the look on their face made him question if they were genuinely grateful or not. He knew he wouldn’t be, if he was given that smoothie.

He nodded in response, watching as they tucked their hands into one of the cotton blankets to keep warm. He would have turned on the heater but the humming sound that constantly came from it would easily draw suspicion, since he wasn’t  _ technically  _ supposed to be inside of the shed.

The wind was loud outside, and it would get inside of the shed through the cracks in the wood where it had split. Sans had some concerns, worrying it would still be too chilly for them inside of it all night, but he didn’t have much of a choice. This was their home for the time being.

“...Where is this?” They asked him, shivering violently. He wondered if their iron was low… he wondered what that would taste like, if worse came to worst.

Morbid, but a common thought process.

He had to take a moment to let his mind function. He struggled with any questions that he couldn’t say yes or no to, so it was a bit harder than the rest of the conversation. He found it annoying and frustrating so he knew for a  _ fact  _ that it was an inconvenience for everybody else too.

He was insecure.

“...snowdin.”

They looked confused, which wasn’t a shock. They hadn’t heard of it before.

“...Is this the only place around here?”

That was a complicated question. Snowdin was a large area, and had a lot of different inner parts... he just never ventured out to them due to obvious reasons. He wasn’t supposed to leave his property unless he was specifically invited to another area or was going to visit the shops.

He shook his head. 

“There’s more?” They asked, and he started to realize that they might be referring to different places such as Waterfall, or Hotland.

“...yes,” He responded, his neck beginning to stiffen.

They had tried to sit up a little more, but they just ended up hissing in pain. He would have to do something about that leg soon, or else would have to be chopped off.

“...Like what?” Their voice had bobbled a bit. He could tell it was extremely uncomfortable and painful for them.

He could respond to that question in many different ways. He could tell them all about the shops, the houses, Grillby’s… but he didn’t know if that was what they wanted. There was also Hotland, the Ruins, Waterfall, and even  _ more  _ to those. He just decided to go with the bigger options and hope that was what they were asking of him.

“...ruins,” He responded, wishing he could say more, easily.

He could feel himself slowing down from talking so much. He hadn’t held a conversation that lengthy in God knows how long. Apparently, the human could tell, because they went quiet. He appreciated taking a break- especially since he was beginning to get a bit dizzy.

“...I need to go home,” They eventually spoke up again.

“...can’t.”

“...What do you mean?”

He wished it was easier for him to explain things, so he could do it properly. He was slow and quiet, and speaking was just…  _ hard. _ If Papyrus had known about the human he could have had a million conversations with them by now. Why was he so  _ bad  _ at this?

He never used to be.

“...s’not possible.”

If it had been, nobody would be trapped down in the Underground. There was no food, and everything was just… disgusting and rotting, falling apart. And the monsters were even _ worse _ . They all became hostile and violent when they started starving to death.

The human looked like they were suddenly on the verge of tears. Sans didn’t know how to handle that very well. He hadn’t seen anybody cry other than himself in a  _ long _ time.

“...There’s… no way out?”

...He shook his head, regretting having told them. Maybe he should have just changed the subject… but he was bad at communicating, as it was.

Their shoulders slumped and their back hit the bars of the cage. Their breath was visible when they exhaled, and he hoped they wouldn’t cry. The water would make their face even colder, and that would cause problems.

“...O-Oh.” Their voice hitched, and they stuttered. A sign of sadness.

He would know.

“...m’not here by choice.” He couldn’t even could the amount of times he stayed up through the night crying about his situation. He had been through hell and back, but at least he was still alive. At least sometimes he was able to  _ eat. _

He felt like, if he didn’t have his injury, he could have been a lot more useful. Papyrus did most things on his own which left Sans feeling useless and like a burden. He wished he could heal this, but… something that harsh was _ impossible  _ to fix. He was broken, and he would forever be damaged. Some people were like diamonds, still worth something once they were shattered… but Sans was just a mirror.

“...I’m sorry.”

“me too.”

They were in the same boat as he was, now, and he didn’t know if they would sink or swim at the end of it. He just planned to give them every tool available.

“Thank you for keeping me alive.”

That was a weird sentence to him. He had never heard it before, directed towards him. He had said it a few times to his brother, but  _ hearing _ it… it was strange, and left him feeling… odd.

“...i want to.” He had no idea why, and he could not for the life of him pinpoint the reasoning.

He just knew that he didn’t want to eat the human.

“...You do? Why?”

The one question he absolutely could  _ not  _ answer for them.

“...just do.”

They didn’t press further, which he was grateful for, again. He wasn’t sure how many more questions he could handle before he broke down, so when he heard Papyrus’s footsteps outside, it was both a curse and a blessing.

He felt anxiety  _ and  _ relief. His entire being was confused.

He knew he needed to work fast, and hope Papyrus didn’t check the shed. Knowing him he would go straight to the house, but if Sans didn’t work fast enough, he would come looking for him and his human would be found.

…

_ His human. _

He opened the cage and slid the tarp back on top of them. There was no protest this time as the dusty tarp laid over their body, enveloping them and shielding them from sight. 

They sneezed, and Sans blinked, a little started by the sudden sound.

“...stay quiet.” 

They didn’t make a sound as he relocked the cage, so Sans took that as a sign they were listening to him. It was strange to be in control of somebody again… he needed it. It felt amazing.

He felt like he mattered again.

His footsteps were quiet as he left the small shack, locking it behind him. On his way out, he quickly made sure he couldn’t see anything through the small cracks between the wood, and luckily he didn’t have to fix anything and waste more time. He counted his footprints towards the house, memorizing the distance of exactly twelve steps. He liked when things were consistent, like distance or time… things that didn’t change.

Things he could count on... unlike when his next meal would be.

He opened the door and could immediately feel the energy in the room. Papyrus was frustrated, and was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. He clearly wasn’t having a great day and Sans really couldn’t blame him. It was his fault, after all.

“bro?” He said, greeting Papyrus as well as getting his attention.

“BROTHER! I WAS UNABLE TO FIND THE HUMAN. THEY ARE SNEAKY CREATURES, BUT THIS ONE IS TRULY STEALTHY! MUST HAVE MASKED THEIR FOOTPRINTS. FINALLY, A WORTHY HUMAN FOR MY TRAPS!”

At least Papyrus was  _ somewhat  _ excited, even if he wouldn’t find the human. Sans was extremely lucky that he had carried the human to the shed, otherwise Papyrus would have seen they never left…

Instead, it just looked like they were smart enough to make it seem like they were never there to begin with.

‘m’sorry,” Sans apologized again, this time for multiple things that Papyrus didn’t even know about. He was sorry he was lying, and that he was hiding a human away in the shed. He never let it get away… he was just protecting it.

He just hoped that later on, Papyrus would forgive him for this. The lying, and deceiving… all of it was wrong.

He knew that.

“IT’S ALRIGHT BROTHER. I KNOW YOU FIND HUMAN HUNTING MORE OF A CHALLENGE THAN ANIMAL HUNTING.”

Sans knew that was just Papyrus’s nice way of saying that he knew Sans was stupid.

“...yeah.” He had to agree. He knew his mind was broken more than anybody else. He had to live inside of it.

Papyrus gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder, which Sans appreciated. He wasn’t the biggest fan of his brother’s hugs, even if he knew they were just a sign of affection. He always felt like he was being suffocated.

Then again, when  _ didn’t  _ he feel suffocated?

“I PROMISE IT’S ALRIGHT. I’M NOT MAD AT YOU. THERE’LL BE MORE HUMANS!”

He was right.

There was one in  _ their shed. _

He felt like he was going to start sweating and they would make him look as guilty as he really was. He needed to get away from his brother for the night, so he could recollect all of his thoughts, and really decide what he needed to do. He knew he couldn’t hide this from Papyrus forever.

“...g’night.” It wasn’t unusual for Sans to cut conversations short to go and lay down, so for once he was glad Papyrus thought he was so damaged.

He was able to retreat to his dark bedroom whenever he felt the need to.

“GOODNIGHT, BROTHER. DON’T OVEREXERT YOURSELF.”

Sans was pretty positive he had gone way past that point.

He went up to his room, walking past his brothers room on the way. He couldn’t help but notice how different it felt outside of it rather than his own. It felt warmer somehow… more suited to somebody like Papyrus, whereas Sans found comfort in the cold.

So his bedroom was practically a sanctuary.

He was able to lay in the sheets and stare up at the glowing star stickers. He would just pretend everything was okay for hours upon hours. Think back to when he could eat whenever he pleased, and Grillby had a running tab for him.

He usually slept soundly, but that night dreams refused to claim him. His mind refused to shut its mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	3. Tales of a past life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated!
> 
> _GORE LEVEL: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me, as usual. Love you the most.
> 
> Sorry there was no update last week. The Holidays were pretty crazy and hectic for me, but I'm very happy to be writing again!

The wind was rough on Sans’s bones and he could feel it threatening to change his direction.

As it slapped him in the face repeatedly, he couldn’t help but wonder... if it was the universe punishing him for doing something so reckless and selfish. He knew he was putting Papyrus and himself in danger, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt y/n, not when they already had made such a deep impression on him. 

He thought about them  _ all _ night, and it kept him up until the morning. He knew he would be cranky and miserable later, but... maybe having a distraction could help change that? Besides, he could always have Papyrus help him make coffee. He wasn’t quite sure how to do it on his own, but he knew they had some old beans left in a cabinet somewhere. Papyrus always used to keep them around for when he would bake, saying coffee brought out a ‘chocolate flavor’, but Sans wasn’t so sure he believed that. Coffee was coffee, chocolate was chocolate… every time Papyrus used to bake something with chocolate, it always tasted just like that and nothing else. He  _ wished _ Papyrus was still able to make desserts… thinking about when it was possible just left Sans depressed and with a craving he couldn’t fill.

Sans had waited for Papyrus to leave before he even got out of  _ bed… _ he couldn’t face him when he knew he was hurting him without his knowledge. He had snuck his way into the bathroom in the middle of the night, and he stole something he knew he would  _ never _ be able to replace. He couldn’t hide forever… he didn’t have an excuse for this one. It was expensive, but sadly it was never put to good use.

When Sans got his head injury, Papyrus did everything he could to try and fix it. He had people come over who knew healing magic, tried sparking Sans’s soul to see if it would fix it on his own, and even tried just bandaging it up. In the end... Papyrus used the last of their money to buy a healing cream, one that was supposed to be able to fix  _ any  _ and _ all _ injuries. It was  _ so _ expensive… 

... all for nothing. 

It didn’t work.

But they kept it in case of emergencies, in the medicine cabinet… now Sans knew he needed to use it to try and fix y/n’s leg. He didn’t have any other solutions in mind, so if this failed… he worried he might have to cut their leg off. He didn’t want it to come to that.

He tried not to think about it as he approached the shed, knowing this was probably going to be an exhausting process. He was always reluctant and flinchy whenever Papyrus tried to touch his injury, so he expected nothing less while he tried to heal their leg. Applying ointment to any wound, let alone a severely bruised one, was always extremely painful, and he knew humans were no exception to that rule. It might even have been  _ worse _ for humans… he would never know.

Sans wasn’t surprised to see that y/n was asleep still, bundled up in a bunch of blankets, but he  _ was _ surprised that they didn’t wake up when he shut the door. Their survival instinct was clearly much weaker than his was, and he wasn’t so sure that was a good thing.

They didn’t wake up until he was a few steps away from them, and they flinched pretty damn hard. He would have done the same in their position. They seemed to relax pretty easily when they realized it was just him anyways, so really he had no reason to feel anything at all... He just worried about them jerking their body too hard and possibly hurting their leg even more.

“...Hi,” They greeted him, just like they did the morning prior. It was becoming a routine, one he... really enjoyed. Papyrus was always too busy to spend time with him, and to be fair, Sans usually was as well… but now he was able to be distracted by this human. 

Normally he would silently hand them a glass of water when he first saw them. He always made sure they were hydrated upon waking, but that day there was something  _ different _ in his hands. They eyed it curiously, and he approached even closer, standing right outside of the bars.

“...hi.” He was getting better with shorter words, especially greetings. Something so simple to a normal person, yet so  _ difficult _ for him. He used to be so good at socializing, communicating… now he was a bumbling mess. He knew what he wanted to say in his head, he  _ always did, _ but he couldn’t get his mouth to coordinate with his mind. He felt so  _ stupid _ all of the time, and it frutsrated him. He had so much anger built up inside… 

... He knew it wasn’t healthy.

“What’s that?” They asked, trying to get a better look from where they were sat. It was just a glass jar filled with a cream of some sort, nothing special.

Sans gave a gentle smile, one he hoped would calm them down and ease their nerves, but it didn’t seem to work. He knew he would have to actually converse… he just wouldn’t do it easily.

“...it’s good.” He couldn’t really muttered out anymore in the same sentence. He could feel himself becoming twitchy already, and his ‘throat’ was closing up.

It was going to be a rough day.

He opened the cage, unaffected by the amount of blood that was puddled at the bottom of it. Red liquid dripped off of the leg, and he would be more than surprised if it wasn’t already infected. It had been just sitting around, unattended… there was nothing he could have done until now, but he still felt guilty that they had been in so much pain.

“What’s it for?”

He didn’t blame them for having so many questions, but that didn’t stop him from feeling a bit annoyed. He needed to fix them up, and he didn’t talk easily… they knew that. It wasn’t easy for either of them.

He pulled at the blankets on top of them, gently. He didn’t want to use force and upset them at all… he wanted to keep the small amount of trust they had for him. The balance felt very fragile, and he was terrified of tipping it over the edge.

“I-I’m cold,” They protested, holding onto the blankets. He felt worse... he knew he had to take them away to fix their leg.

He wished he didn’t have to.

“...i’ll be quick.”

He felt like vomiting. His throat didn’t want to work… it didn’t want to say  _ words _ and he was forcing it, causing even more discomfort in this already awful world. He just hoped everything was worth it in the end. If it was more trouble than it was worth, Sans was going to lose his fucking mind.

They sighed, and slowly unfolded themselves out of their blanket cocoon. He could see how  _ stained _ their pant leg was... and he was more than a little worried. He didn’t have anything that would fit them, not with how small they were… he would have to go into town and trade something for a new pair of pants. He knew Papyrus could make one for cheap if they bought the fabric, but that would mean he would have to tell him  _ why. _ He would know all about y/n… he would either hate Sans for keeping this from him, or he would kill them.

He didn’t like either outcome.

Sans was slow and careful as he shifted their leg, causing them to cry out even with wary movements. 

He  _ almost _ panicked… but he managed to stay calm.

“...pants,” He muttered, pulling at them ever so slightly. He didn’t want to cause them any pain, so he would really prefer if they did it themself.

“I can’t. I can’t move my leg.”

...It was going to be a lot more complicated than Sans hoped for. He wasn’t going to be able to do much of anything while their wound was still covered, and he couldn’t just pull their pants off…

...He had an idea, but he wasn’t sure if it would play out in a good way.

He nodded, showing he understood, and then walked over to the corner of the shack. He had stored weapons in there for when he needed to butcher anything, so it would be pretty easy to cut away at cloth. He always made sure the tools were sharpened in case he needed them.

He picked up his axe and was startled when he heard a loud impact against the metal bars.

“W-Wait, NO! NO!”

...He was confused and shocked, but... mostly panicked. They  _ couldn’t _ be that loud, or else somebody would  _ hear _ them. He turned around, fast. 

“shh!” He was desperate to calm them down, but he felt like he was going to crumble. He didn’t understand why they were panicking so hard. What did he  _ do? _

They tried even harder to get away from him, and it made his head ache. He was trying to help, why were they making it so difficult?

“...what?” He asked, hurt and agitated by the fear on their face.

“D-Don’t cut it off!” 

…

... Oh.

... He couldn’t help but chuckle, softly. It was a bit ridiculous that they thought he was going to  _ chop their leg off. _ He was doing everything in his power to keep them safe, and heal their awful injury, so why would he throw all of that away by letting them bleed out? He wasn’t stupid enough to cut off such an important limb. He would never be able to stop the bleeding in time, not without the proper materials… he didn’t have them. He couldn’t perform such a serious surgery.

They looked completely terrified, even as he quietly laughed at the ridiculous statement. He knew he couldn’t be upset over their fear, but it still hurt more than he expected, seeing them look at him like that.

“no. no, not… no,” He said, trying to reassure them that they were wrong. That wasn’t what he was planning to do… he would never do something so drastic without telling them first. He was broken, but he wasn’t an idiot.

He approached them again, this time going slower. The sound of his footsteps was the only sound as the air in the room started to feel thicker. Their soft skin was pale white, like a sheet of paper, and he knew he needed to talk to them and help them relax, but… how could he calm them down when he couldn’t say what he needed to?

“...s’okay.” He knew it wasn’t much, but it was _ something.  _ He was doing the best he could with the tools he had.

He decided it would just be better to show them what he wanted to do, rather than waste time attempting to explain. He couldn’t communicate it, so why bother? If anything they would just feel more scared.

He gently took ahold of their leg and began to cut away at the fabric of their pants. They looked horrified at first, but once they saw what he was doing… they calmed down easily. Their face still held an anxious expression, but hey, he understood why. One slip and he could chop their entire leg off. He really needed to be careful.

“...see? it’s... okay.” 

The pant leg was completely destroyed and torn to pieces due to the sharp edge. The wound itself looked as if it was on the verge of infection, so he was glad he was getting to it when he did. 

If this worked, of course.

The wind was causing them to shiver and shake and he knew he needed to act fast to get the blankets back. Their fragile skin would not last long in the unforgiving temperatures of Snowdin with nothing to cover it up. He knew applying the healing ointment would be a painful experience for them if the stuff worked, and a very tiring one for himself, but it needed to be done.

“...I-It’s cold,” They complained softly, causing a small pain to form in his chest. He didn’t like the way they said it… how they sounded so…  _ tiny _ and fragile. He couldn’t leave it like that.

He couldn’t cover up their leg quite yet, but… he could at least keep their other body parts warm. He took one of the blankets and helped them wrap it around their torso. He knew it wasn’t much, but it would at least tie them over until he was able to properly bundle them back into their comfort burrito.

“...might sting.” He knew they would need a warning before he began to apply the cream, so he was glad they were able to brace themself by gripping onto the bars of the cage.

They shut their eyes tightly and took a few deep breaths, their chest rising and falling… he knew no matter what they did it wouldn’t be enough to stop any tears, but hopefully it at least prevented any screams or yells.

The cream was cold to touch as he got some on his fingers. He was sure their leg was hot and throbbing, so hopefully it would cool it, at least a little bit. He was a little hesitant, fearing possibly making things worse, but... he had to suck it up. They would be fine.

He gently applied the cream to the wound, instantly having to fight back the urge to flinch when they cried out between their clenched teeth. He felt  _ awful. _ Something that was supposed to make them feel all better was causing them even worse discomfort and agony. Fucked up logic… he wished he could make it all stop.

But he was glad it worked. That happened, at least.

“...sorry.” Hearing them choke and cry out was one of the worst sounds he had ever experienced, and he had heard his own skull crack.

He pulled bandages out of his coat pocket and set the cream down. He wasn’t sure how long it would take for the injury to heal, but he would make sure to check on it periodically. He wrapped their wound, making sure it was tight… he knew the pain was killing them, but it would keep them from losing the whole leg. They were going to be in pain for quite a while but he’d done everything he could possibly do for them. He had the urge to reach over and wipe their tears, but… he decided not to. Instead, he helped them wrap up in their little blanket cocoon, all nice and warm again. He would find them some better pants eventually… it would just take him a little while.

Once they were situated and comfortable again, he pulled a bottle of water out of his pocket and passed it over to them. They took a few sips from it, and then sighed… he took that as a good sign, since the crying had stopped.

He had to let their body do the rest of the healing. He had done everything he could.

He took a seat on the ground, right outside of their cage and just… watched them. They looked so small and tired. He knew they weren’t sleeping well in their current situation, and he had genuine pity for them.

“...Um,” They mumbled, causing Sans to tilt his head in a way that very much resembled a dog, “...How did you get, the, uh…”

...They gestured to their own head, and he understood what they meant, right away.

He wasn’t ready nor willing to talk about that. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself stable as he recalled the event… he couldn’t think about it. 

He wouldn’t.

He could feel himself beginning to twitch, and he knew if he spoke his words would jumble and stutter. He wasn’t going to try, and he didn’t even know how to explain that much to them.

He began to pull at his right eye socket, his hands fidgety and his fingers slipping. He felt like he was in some kind of dream… like everything was falling apart and fading. It was all unreal, and he wasn’t safe.

They weren’t safe.

“...u-uh,” He muttered, beginning to attempt some sort of a meshed together excuse, but he was in luck that day. They could see how horribly he was struggling and how much the question alone was affecting him.

They weren’t heartless.

“...Nevermind. Forget I asked.”

“...i’m sorry.” He wasn’t even sure why he was apologizing. Papyrus had constantly reassured him that he never had to apologize for being broken, but his mind was always telling him to  _ say sorry. _

He was an inconvenience.

“Don’t be.”

“...it… used to be… good.” He managed to form a sentence. He was already proud of himself, considering what was going on around him.

“Around here?”

He nodded, staring off. He was focused on the holes in the wood of the shed… he couldn’t stop thinking about how somebody could see inside if they were just walking past. But maybe that was just him. He was the type of person to get fixated on details like that... He would be the creep that stared inside.

“What was it like?”

...He wished he could share memories. Project them into their brain somehow, because God knew he would never be able to explain it in a way that gave it any justice.

“...loud. fun… food.”

There was so much more to it… so many people that he used to consider family, who now were just… dead, or only cared for themselves. He could never truly blame them, since he and Papyrus had technically done the same exact thing. They would never share the small amount of food they managed to get, nor would they ever lend anything valuable out to a ‘neighbor’.

He missed going to the bar and being able to order loads of food and just say…  _ ‘put it on my tab’. _

...The running tab really fucked up his life in the long run.

“...That sounds really nice,” They said, with a small smile. He was glad the pain wasn’t too terrible. At least they weren’t crying and screaming at that point, anyways. Couldn’t have been that terrible.

“it was.”

“Wish it was still like that.”

God, so did he. He wished nothing had ever changed. He wished the soil was still able to properly grow food. He wished they could all  _ eat again. _

“...miss it. bar... had a tab.”

He regretted bringing it up the second it came out of his mouth. He hated thinking about it… he didn’t want  _ to think about it. _ His head was throbbing. He had done so much in one day… all things that were out of his comfort zone. That used to be an easy thing to deal with, but a lot of things had changed in his life.

Too many things, all way too fast.

They smiled, widely, a memory clearly coming back. One good thing about being quiet, was that Sans had learned to read people. Sitting on the sidelines watching reactions helped him do that.

“I had a tab at the bar I went to on the surface… I never paid it. Owner was  _ always _ bugging me to pay it off.”

…”...me too.”

In the end, he definitely ended up paying for it.

“...gotta go to bed.” His mind and body were both exhausted and overworked. He needed to call it a night and go to sleep… especially before Papyrus got home. If he wasn't home first, he would be especially suspicious.

They looked disappointed… he wished he could bring them with him.

“...Okay. Goodnight.”

He locked the cage once again, feeling bad since they were being treated like his next meal, and went back to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	4. Broken routine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me, as usual. Love you the most.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! Hectic week with the Holidays. Happy New Year!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated!
> 
> _GORE LEVEL: Low._

Sleeping used to take up most of Sans’s day. He would lie in bed and dream about vague memories of a happier time, or about a very distant future where things were better and there was always enough food. Napping was his favorite part of the day because he didn’t feel the constant pain of hunger inside of his stomach... and he didn’t have to have any type of interaction with anybody else.

... But ever since he met y/n… 

... He couldn’t sleep.

He was afraid of sleeping too long and then waking up to find that y/n was dead. Whether that be from the infection in their leg, or somebody finding them… no matter what it may be, the thought was  _ terrifying. _ It kept his eye sockets wide open with paranoia as the night slowly dragged on and it took everything out of him not to go outside and check on them. Instead, he would stare out of his bedroom window and just watch the shed until he passed out.

Then, as soon as his eyes opened, he would go check on them.

It was a cycle and a routine he was beginning to get very used to. He had a purpose and he wasn’t going to fuck that up. He finally felt like he was important, even if he had to break  _ laws _ to feel that way.

So when the routine was broken… it  _ more _ than made him panic.

Two mornings after he had fixed up their leg, things weren’t the same. The routine was broken and he was very uneasy from the second he woke up. He was usually awake by eight AM, but he had slept until noon. 

Routine broken.

He had forgotten to make his bed before going downstairs.

_ Routine broken. _

There was somebody else in the shed.

**_Routine broken._ **

He could see it through those god damn holes in the wood… somebody else was inside of the shed. He was too late, too fucking careless… he fucked up. He had no room for error and he  _ still _ fucked up. He ran inside of the shack, his bones sweating and his breathing shallowing- everything was different and not at all how it was supposed to be… the schedule was falling apart. Something he was beginning to rely on had been  _ destroyed. _

...Papyrus.

Papyrus had found them.

All Sans could see were the spots clouding his vision as he entered the shed, until his focus shifted to the work bench. Papyrus had tied them down… a towel stuffed in their mouth to keep them quiet. The sight would have been humorous if the situation wasn’t so fatal… and if y/n wasn’t looking at him with such terror and sadness in their eyes.

Yet a small part of him was  _ tingling _ because they looked so  _ happy and relieved _ to see  _ him. _

He slammed the door shut behind him, which caught Papyrus’s attention. He put down one of the ropes to look over at Sans, a bright smile on his crooked face, he thought he was doing something  _ good… _ he had no idea. Sans almost felt bad for him… he should have just told Papyrus… he should have been honest from the start. None of this would be happening.

He was so  _ stupid. _

Stupidstupid _ stupidstupid _ **_stupidstupidpᴉdnʇspᴉdnʇ_ ** _ spᴉdnʇspᴉdnʇs _ pᴉdnʇspᴉdnʇs p ᴉ d n ʇ s p ᴉ d n ʇ s

“BROTHER! THE HUMAN WAS HIDING IN THE SHED THE WHOLE TIME!” Papyrus told him, sounding so  _ proud _ of himself for catching them. It broke Sans. He had to hurt his own brother… something he had been deliberately trying to  _ avoid. _

His line of sight wandered over to the human tied down to the table, and he wanted to  _ throw up. _ Their eyes weren’t shining like they were supposed to… they looked so  _ fearful. _ They were expecting death, and at that point, Sans was too. He didn’t know how to talk Papyrus out of this. He didn’t even know what he  _ wanted to say. _

What could he say?

“...n-no.”   
  


“I DIDN’T BELIEVE IT EITHER!” Papyrus exclaimed,  _ no that’s not what i meant, _ “BUT HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT… VERY CLEVER, HUMAN! NOT CLEVER ENOUGH TO ESCAPE THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HOWEVER!”

One thing Sans had to admire about his brother was that he wasn’t ruined by the world. He had a lot of trauma just like everybody else, sure, of course… but his personality was always the same. It never changed, not even  _ a little bit. _ Nothing could ever break him, and that really did make him great.

...But he didn’t seem so great when he was about to cut up  _ his  _ human.

He walked over slowly, not responding as he stood between both of them, his back against the workbench. He wanted to reach over to them and touch their face… their hair… anything. Tell them it was okay, even if it really wasn’t. Reassure them they weren’t going to die even when he was  _ unsure. _ He couldn’t control Papyrus… couldn’t do anything other than beg, and in the end if he didn’t listen, he would be fucked.

He couldn’t hurt his brother. He was all he had left.

“DO NOT WORRY, BROTHER! I CAN CARVE THIS ONE. IT’S VERY SMALL.”

_ Too small to defend themself. _

“n-no!”

His throat was so dry… his voice was hoarse, and he  _ ached. _ He could hear his soul pound in his ears. 

“NO?” Papyrus repeated, confusion clearly plastered over his face.

“no. no, they… i…”

He couldn’t  _ breathe. _

“...SLOW DOWN, BROTHER. WORD BY WORD.” Papyrus knew how to handle Sans’s panic attacks better than he did himself. He knew how to talk him down and how to get words out of him, even when it felt impossible.

He tried his hardest to take deep breaths to calm himself down, but his breathing was shallow and uneven no matter how hard he tried to smooth it out. The sound of the wind hitting the shed from the outside was all he could hear, and he couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder towards the human tied down on his work bench, staring at him with those terror filled eyes.

Papyrus slowly kneeled down to have a better view of his brother, eye to eye. All of the common signs of panic were clear as day on Sans’s face, and Papyrus knew he needed to help him.

“I’m Going To Hug You, Alright?” He said softly. Hugs were a special thing saved for when Sans  _ really _ needed them. They weren’t huge on physical affection as a whole, but when Sans got too panicked, it helped ground him.

He gave his brother a shaky nod, and held on tightly.

“WE ARE ALRIGHT BROTHER! THINK OF RIGHT NOW. WE WILL HAVE FOOD FOR A WEEK!” Papyrus told him, trying to get him excited… 

... but he didn’t want that. 

He wasn’t hungry for them.

... Not in the literal sense, anyways.

Sans wasn’t sure how to talk… how to  _ express _ how he felt. He was struggling to  _ breathe, _ let alone tell his brother about the past few days. All of the lying he did, the stealing, the  _ schedule breaking… _

He would never forgive him.

“...i-i… i like them.” 

Moments where Sans needed to say a lot were what really fucked him over. 

“...YOU… YOU LIKE THE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked, standing back up. His voice was filled with confusion, and he sounded almost _ offended. _ “ _ THIS _ ONE?”

Sans looked back at the work bench again, his soul aching, as if it were being squeezed and pulled. If he had even been a  _ minute _ later… he would have been too late. They would have been dead.

“...yes.” He liked them enough to fight for their life, so that  _ had  _ to mean something. Right? It was scary. Everything was so  _ different. _ It took less than twenty four hours for his entire life to shift, and it still wasn’t stopping.

“UHM… WHY?”

...The question he dreaded being asked.

The one he  _ never _ wanted to tell anybody. Not even them. It left too much open and available… too vulnerable. Too much all at once.

Too big of a commitment.

...He reached over and placed his hand on Pap’s chest, knowing he would understand right away. Pap’s expression filled with confusion, then shock… then it was just concern. 

He understood why.

Unfortunately.

“...I SEE. ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU WANT TO…”

...Of course he wasn’t certain, but… he couldn’t let them  _ die.  _ He  _ needed  _ them alive.

“...don’t… hurt them.” He didn’t have to beg… not anymore. Now that Papyrus was aware of the truth, he wouldn’t be able to.

“...I WON’T. SINCE YOU SEEM SO DETERMINED. I DON’T THINK I’VE SEEN YOU TRY THAT HARD SINCE… BEFORE.”

...Sans felt like he’d been slapped in the face. He hadn’t been the same for a long,  _ long _ time. He had always been a lazy person, that was just how he was built, but now that he was  _ unable _ to do the things he wanted to do… it felt like hell. He couldn’t even work his stations anymore. His magic was unstable, so he would be useless… his communication was much less than satisfactory so nobody would understand…

...Everything about him was ruined, and he was reminded each and every day through small punches and jabs.

He had no time to feel upset.

“...i’ll… take care of them,” He promised. 

... Pap raised a brow. “...LIKE. A PET?”

...That wasn’t really the way that Sans would choose to describe it, but he wasn’t about to argue. He knew the sentence was probably incredibly embarrassing and  _ slightly _ humiliating for y/n to hear, but it was what it was. They’d rather be embarrassed than  _ dead, _ right? 

He gave a small nod, and Papyrus sighed. To his credit, he was trying to hide it, but Sans could see the disappointment clear as day on his face. They hadn't had  _ real food _ in a while, and he couldn’t even imagine how proud of himself Papyrus must have felt when he found them in the cage…

...Sans really hoped Pap didn’t fuck up their leg any worse.

“...I SEE. WELL, ALRIGHT THEN. HUMAN, IT’S YOUR LUCKY DAY!” 

Watching his brother walk over to the human was horrifying for Sans. He knew what Papyrus had  _ said, _ but… he wasn’t  _ ‘all there’ _ either, and could snap at any moment.

Luckily, it wasn’t time for him to break just yet.

He pulled the gag out of their mouth and tossed it on the work bench beside them, untying their hands and legs while humming to himself. Sans could see from where he was stood, sweating that the leg didn’t look any worse… at least it was still  _ there. _

“...thanks, pap.” He didn’t seem as upset as Sans was expecting, but… upset, nonetheless, and that really made Sans feel like  _ dirt. _ “can… go.”

Papyrus looked...

Shocked. Maybe even a little offended. As if Sans was choosing the human over him. 

... God, it couldn’t get  _ any _ worse.

“...YOU WANT TO BE ALONE WITH IT?”

...He knew they didn’t trust Papyrus, let alone even like him. They would be much more comfortable if he wasn’t in the room and he needed to think about  _ them  _ right now. They had gone through enough trauma as it was.

He nodded. He would do damage control later, as best as he could.

“...ALRIGHT. I’LL SEE YOU BACK AT THE HOUSE.”

He watched Papyrus leave, making sure he was out of sight before he actually hugged the human. They were shaking like a frail leaf, on the verge of tears. He should have been there sooner. Been more careful… but instead, he fucked up. He fucked up  _ bad. _

His knees felt like they were going to buckle, he was so nervous. What if they hated him now? He wasn’t there to save him… that’s what he was supposed to do. His  _ one _ job, and he couldn’t do that.

He could hear their heart racing. It was such an interesting sound… one he hadn’t really paid attention to, before, with other humans he had been around. It was just something that signalled the human was no longer alive. Different from monsters. Similar, yet… somehow so different.

“...hey, i… need… to see,” He mumbled, gently touching them on their injured leg. They blinked a few times but eventually made it through the haze of confusion and adrenaline to pull back and unwrap their leg, showing a closed wound and a neat new scar forming.

He was pleased with that.

“...good. working.”

They nodded, clearly still  _ very _ delirious after that interaction. He couldn’t blame them.

He just… couldn’t forgive himself for letting them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	5. Beautiful tragedy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_goddess for proof reading, as always!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated!
> 
> _GORE LEVEL: Low._
> 
> ___
> 
> We got fan art!
> 
> [Check it out!](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/563212297212919808/663991391248187393/image0.png)
> 
> It was made by the lovely [tattoomefoxy](https://www.instagram.com/tattoomefoxy/?hl=en) on instagram!

“...I’m freezing.”

... He stared at them.

Sans had half a mind to turn the heater on, since Papyrus now knew about his human, but the old machine always smelled like something died in it every time it was on. The constant rolling buzzing noise it made would drive him straight into even deeper depths of insanity than he was now. He elected to keep it off.

The wind was especially vicious outside of the shed, roaring and screaming, and he was starting to freeze up too. Blankets weren’t going to cut it anymore, not with how fragile human skin was. He knew from experience how easily even a  _ shard _ of ice could damage them. The weather was much too unforgiving to take chances any longer.

... He... he could bring them inside of the house. The heat was always on, and they were allowed to be visible now… he didn’t have an extra room for them, but… there was the couch, or they could stay with him in his bedroom. His bed was large enough to share, if they were okay with it...

...It was a sacred place to him, his own little world. 

But he would share it with them if it kept them alive.

“...inside. you... yeah,” He muttered, exhausted from the day when he had just barely opened his sockets. He had to be grateful with how things played out, regardless… in the end, Papyrus was understanding, as far as Sans could tell anyways. He wasn’t going to look this gift horse in the mouth. Things were working out, y/n was still breathing, there wasn’t much more he could ask for.

Well… maybe he could ask for some food. But that was  _ always _ on his mind.

He took a moment to straighten himself out before placing a few blankets over them. They looked confused, still visibly shaken from their encounter with his bro, but they didn’t question him, so he didn’t bother taking a moment to explain. He knew if he was taking them out into the open, even for just a  _ second, _ he had to make sure they were covered.

They looked so small and delicate… their skin clearly paler than it had been the first day he met them due to lack of sun, and hair dirty and greasy from not being able to wash it. Even in bad shape, they looked  _ beautiful _ to him... He would help them draw a warm bath once they were inside. Maybe he could use leftover soap to scrub their scalp free of oil? He needed to be careful, soap that’d gone off would be bad for their skin. 

He pulled himself back into the present. He needed to focus on first getting them inside safely before worrying about how he was going to wash their hair.

He gathered them into his arms gently, making sure the blankets wrapped around them completely, face and all. The last thing he needed was for anything to be walking around in the woods and catch a glimpse of his human. He would lose them  _ just _ as things were starting to fall into place… that kind of thing was just his usual luck, wasn’t it? Better to be careful.

“...quiet,” He told them, keeping his voice down. 

They didn’t ask any questions or protest, so… he exited the shed, locking the door behind himself.

His steps were soft as he made footprints in the snow, his sockets locked onto the front door of the house. Holding somebody so close to himself left his hands feeling clammy and his mind wandering. He didn’t realistically think that they would survive long down here… he wasn’t that foolish. He knew of their mortality and that this wouldn’t last forever. It was like having a dog, you sign yourself up for heartbreak in however many years.

It was different of course, but… it was similar. He would lose them. There were even more threats around, and more chances for fatality... Humans were too fragile to get attached to, but it was too late for him. They were so warm and  _ alive. _ They smelled faintly of a soft lavender and it always left him feeling slightly dizzy. He wanted to put his face against their neck and just fall asleep for a few hours.

He wanted to hold them.

He wanted to  _ cry. _

Everything was beginning to be too much, and every single time it felt like he was at his limit, it was just pushed further. All they were doing was  _ existing _ and hoping they wouldn’t be killed and here he was, already going nuts because of them. He was never going to catch a break, not as long as he was caring for something... some _ one. _ He could already see how this was going to play out. He would slip up again, only next time it wouldn’t be  _ Papyrus _ finding them. It would be somebody who wouldn’t listen to him. Somebody with no compassion and no affection towards him.

No remorse.

There were still people around who cared for Sans, and who would probably be…  _ more _ accepting than most. They would probably still call him crazy, and he wouldn’t blame them for it. He would do the same exact thing if it was somebody else and not him. 

Grillby would probably accept it, maybe Alphys, but... he would never take the chance that she might tell Undyne…

Everything about the situation was messy and terrifying. One wrong move and it all could crumble.

...He was face to face with the front door before he even realized it. He wondered how long he had actually been standing there before he came back to reality… they hadn’t said a word, so… maybe it wasn’t that long. Could have been more than a few minutes… he had told them to be quiet, afterall, didn’t he…?

...He opened the door, and stepped inside. 

The heat washed over both of them, and y/n couldn’t stop herself from letting out a soft, content sigh under the blanket, tiny body shivering. He made sure to lock the door behind him, just in case there was anybody who had seen them… it was mainly to help ease his paranoia and anxiety.

He still wasn't sure what the progress on their leg was, so he didn’t feel comfortable setting them down on it. He walked over to the couch, not bothering to take his shoes off like he usually would, stomping snow all over the floor, and was gentle when laying them down. He couldn’t remember the last time the couch had been cleaned and the stains were  _ very _ visible, but he doubted they would mind. At least it was warm inside… warmth was all they had been asking for.

“...home.” He mumbled, tucking the blanket just off their face and under their chin instead, leaving them neatly cocooned.

It was all the place really was. It was barely a house at that point… just… his home. His and his brothers rest stop after the day ended. Somewhere he could curl up and feel safe enough to let his guard down. The snow would fall outside, and it would be silent… he could stare out of his window until he fell asleep.

He could do whatever he wanted to do.

Y/n smiled up at him, looking around from where they were laying. They couldn’t see much other than the entrance of the kitchen, the TV, and the stairs, but… they seemed happy enough with it, so he tried not to feel too insecure and mentally point out everything wrong with it.

“It’s nice. Warm,” They told him, their voice soft and reassuring. He could feel himself dripping with insecurities, so he wouldn’t be surprised if they could feel it in the air.

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if they were  _ disgusted _ and just telling him what he wanted to hear.

He was quiet for a moment, just watching them, curled up in that blanket cocoon. He wanted to watch them evolve into a butterfly… watch them thrive and get out of the hell he lived in. Sadly, he couldn’t see how that would ever be possible.

...He had to make due with what they had, no matter how unsafe everything was. And something told him he wouldn’t be able to let them go.

“...uh… living room,” He said, gesturing where they sat, despite how obvious it was before pointing over towards the kitchen, “...kitchen.”

....They giggled softly, catching him off guard, eye socket widening. He wasn’t sure if he had ever heard that before… he  _ really _ liked the way it sounded. Like gentle bells ringing in his ears, or like he was floating above the river down at waterfall.

Calm… sweet.

“...What about that room?” They asked him, pointing up the stairs at the first room that was seen. Papyrus’s bedroom… a place Sans hadn’t actually seen in years. He wondered if it looked the same… what had changed.

He didn’t really know if he would ever find out.

Wasn’t so sure he  _ wanted _ to.

“...paps. don’t…go in.” He knew they were smart enough to put two and two together to find out who ‘Paps’ was. The only other being they had met aside from himself.

“...Okay.”

He wanted to give them a  _ proper _ tour, but… there wasn’t much to show. All of the rooms were busted and worn down from all of the years, and anything new they ever received they just sold for money. It had gone up to 500g for a roll of bread at one point, though, so… money was beginning to lose any value that it had left. He had about 20g to his name, and Papyrus probably had around 100g last time he had asked, but… he stopped asking since every time he mentioned money, Papyrus seemed to lose the sparkle in his sockets.

He felt like he wasn’t doing enough, and Sans felt the exact same way about himself. The problem was… there was nothing  _ left _ for them to do.

Except survive.

Sans considered prostituting himself at one point, but he knew the more  _ ‘conventionally attractive’ _ monsters already had that part handled for a cheap amount, anyways. He’d never get anywhere with it.

...

Y/n was alive… so that was good at least. But now with  _ another _ mouth to feed, he was going to have to get creative… as creative as he could get with a cracked skull, anyways.

“...c’mon,” He said, picking them up once again. He knew he was going to have to let them walk again sooner or later, but… it felt nice just having them against him. It was warm and he knew they were safe.

Sans had to take a deep breath as he walked up the stairs, human in his arms as he drew nearer to his bedroom. He hadn’t had another creature inside with him since the accident, when Papyrus would come and check on him every hour. Ever since then, Sans had been very territorial over his space. He didn’t want people near him, or near his things. He knew how easily everything could be broken when you trust too easily.

He wished he never trusted anybody.

...He opened the door slowly, suddenly feeling very unsure of himself. Since it had always just been him in his bedroom, he never bothered to stay clean. He didn’t even know if his bedroom was acceptable by ‘social standards’... he really doubted it. He had three pieces of furniture in total. His bed, a dresser, and a small table that sat where his tornado used to be.

He was too weak to maintain it any longer.

He couldn’t back out at that point, he already had his hand on the handle… it would look too suspicious if he just…  _ stopped. _ He needed to face his fears, like he had been doing  _ way too often _ for the past few days. He hadn’t felt comfortable in a while. He was really starting to miss it… being able to just lay down and take it easy. He was exhausted, mentally and physically.

Sans brought them inside, biting the bullet, and shut the door behind him. He would usually leave the door unlocked, but… he didn’t. He needed to feel the extra protection while they were with him. He  _ just _ got them inside… Papyrus just found out they existed. He couldn’t lose them  _ now… _ He needed to take extra precautions. He needed to keep them  _ s a f e. _

“...Is this your room?” They asked, leaving him a bit uneasy.

The tone of their voice wasn’t judgemental, only… curious, yet it still left him feeling insecure. He didn’t know them well enough to know if they liked it just by their tone of voice. It usually took him a little while to figure that kind of thing out, and it took more than a few days of knowing a person.

He nodded, feeling too stiff and on edge to attempt words. In any other situation he would feel like his territory was being invaded… but right now? It felt good to have them here. Where his scent was strongest. He didn’t mind them here, because they made him feel like a person.

He was afraid to get used to it. They weren’t a forever thing.

He just knew that he would never be able to  _ consume _ any part of them… not in the  _ literal _ sense, anyways. When they were gone, they were gone… maybe Papyrus would be able to deal with it. Gruesome thoughts, but… very necessary in his dark world.

Laying y/n down on his bed felt… much more ‘intimate’ than he had expected it to. He didn’t feel anything sexual towards them in that moment… just pure  _ adoration. _ They were beautiful, and they were laying where he did nightly. He could feel a sense of possessiveness wash over him as he stared down at their body… it was  _ his _ now, by law. They were all his… 

...So he was responsible for what happened to them. For taking care of them. They were laying there, happy... unaware of the meaning behind his stare.

It was all terrifying and gave him such a  _ thrill. _

Watching them tuck themself into his bed, using his blankets that smelled so much like  _ him _ left him  _ aching _ to touch them. To just  _ hold _ them until the next day. Put everything to rest and let his bones relax… but what was stopping him? He didn’t have any other reason to be awake, now that they were there…

All he had been doing the past few days was worrying about  _ them, _ but now they were right here with him. He could unwind.

They looked small in his blankets. So fragile. He could smell himself all over them.

It was  _ intoxicating. _

“...pap can’t… go in here,” He assured them, knowing they weren’t going to be very…  _ cheery _ around his brother for a little while.

They nodded, slowly, clearly still processing everything. They had almost died… he knew what that was like. It was definitely something that made you dissociate… dehumanize. Made a numb feeling flow through you, cold and enveloping, only retreating when you felt safe.

Which never happened again for Sans. His experience caused permanent damage, afterall.

“...Okay.” Their voice was a tiny whisper. “Stay? I’m… I don’t like being alone.”

...He was more than ready to jump into bed with them. To lay beneath the covers and just  _ sleep _ for hours on end. He was  _ just _ about to dive in, when he remembered he still had to do something. He couldn’t take care of himself until  _ they _ were fully taken care of… he was exhausted, but he had signed up for it, and he didn’t trust them alone downstairs while Papyrus was still new to all of this.

“...one sec,” He mumbled, before exiting the room. 

They didn’t follow him, which was both a disappointment and a gift. He wanted to avoid awkward encounters, but he also didn’t want them to be away from him, even for a moment.

He knew they weren’t going to like it, but… He had to make them another smoothie. They still didn’t have anything else to eat and he  _ needed _ to keep their strength up to keep them alive. He’d gladly give them his share… not like he needed it, anyways. He didn’t really do much other than watch the house, or occasionally patrol the perimeter. Nobody bothered coming around. It didn’t matter if he had energy or not.

He grabbed his smoothie out of the fridge… Papyrus always prepared them in the mornings, since he still really loved being in the kitchen and he knew it was very _ rare _ that they would be able to get anything else by the end of the day. Sans didn’t even know how to use the blender, so he really tried not to take it for granted.

He brought it back to his bedroom, and watched as they immediately covered their nose in disgust. He couldn’t blame them… he was the same way at first with those things. He used to gag at the mere mention of them, but as time went on, he grew a tolerance.

“...sorry.”

Regardless, he still handed them the smoothie.

He  _ finally _ laid beside them, relaxing into his mess of comforting items. They were all worn out and used, but they hadn’t failed him yet, so he saw no need to replace them. They just smelled like him… and that meant ownership.

~~_ t h e y s m e l l e d l i k e h i m . _ ~~

They chugged the drink in one fast, disgusting gulp. He couldn’t decide if he was impressed or grossed out, but… either way, it happened. He was proud of them. He had thrown those things up a total of three times in the beginning, and here their tiny iron stomach was, holding. He would be  _ really _ upset if they did the same, since they were all even worse off now than they had been back then.

They placed the cup down on the nightstand, laying back down, facing him. Sans’s chest  _ ached _ with a strange, warm, almost  _ domestic _ feeling. Their skin looked so soft…

...He watched cautiously as they suddenly lifted their hand up, half of him screaming to slap it away, and the other just… wanting to see what they were going to do. It pressed against his jaw, carefully, just… feeling it. Feeling  _ him _ with their tiny warm hands.

They traced little circles on his cheek bones, their scent gently coming through off of their shirt. He could still smell his own, stronger scent… it was starting to overpower theirs. He was making a permanent imprint on them. One that couldn’t be taken away.

... He shut his socket.

He felt like he could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	6. Cause and effect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!! 
> 
> ___
> 
> There was no proofreading this week, so forgive any mistakes. Feel free to point them out in the comments, and I'll go back and fix them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

The only sensation Sans was used to in the morning was a pounding headache and thin blankets on top of his body. Occasionally there would be a draft from an open window, and his feet would be cold, but other than that he could predict what his mornings would feel like. Feeling anything else on his bones would send him into a state of panic, which he thought was a pretty normal reaction. He was used to certain things, and in return other things scared him. Cause and effect. Actions  _ cause _ other actions…

...He hadn’t registered everything that had happened the previous day, so he didn’t remember that there was a  _ human _ in his bed. Small and weak and vulnerable... he didn’t immediately remember that they were healing from an  _ injury _ and  _ needed him to keep them safe _ …

...Cause and effect. He had  _ forgotten. _

Feeling something foreign on his bones made his head spiral and caused fear and panic to rush through his bones. He couldn’t help that, and he sprung up, pushing the foreign feeling off of his bed while he stood and tried to catch his breath, preparing himself for an encounter, a fight,  _ anything _ it could  _ possibly  _ be...

Then it all hit him like a train.

He saw y/n lying on the floor by his bed, looking fearful as he stood there breathing heavily and rapid like  _ a deranged animal. _ He must have hurt them… their  _ leg, _ he… he didn’t know what kind of shape it was in, and he could have just made it  _ so much worse. _

“...oh… no,” He muttered, quickly going over to them. He held their small hands in his much larger ones, and helped them stand up, leading them to sit back down on the bed. He would have to do even  _ more _ damage control… this time, physically. He didn’t have anymore cream. He couldn’t afford to buy more if they needed it…

...

...They giggled. It  _ really _ caught him off guard.

“Pft… you scared me,” They said, getting more comfortable and properly laying down on the bed. He was expecting the worst… expecting damage beyond repair. A crippled human would never survive in this world even for a moment, but they were  _ smiling _ … full out laughing.

Maybe the pain hadn’t set it… maybe he still had time to deal with it before anything became too damaged.

He sat beside them where they lay, and began to unwrap their leg. Before, the bandages were crusty and sticky when he tried to pull them off… this time, there was no resistance. No sticky blood and scabbing. Just… easy pulling. He was able to remove it without having to be too cautious. It reminded him of when his wound began to…  _ ‘solidify’. _

“It’s fine. It’s all healed up,” They reassured him, shooting a small smile his way.

...They were right. It looked  _ fine, _ just… a scar where the wound was and where the infection was starting. He really had his doubts at the start of it. The cream didn’t work on him, so he had been expecting the same thing to happen. Hope, multiple attempts, tears, screaming…

Failure.

“...good. good.”

He discarded the bandages and examined the scar on their leg. It was definitely going to be permanent, but that was much better than having a permanent  _ injury _ . He would have much preferred a scar… but he wasn’t very lucky.

They were still just in his jacket, no pants… underwear. He had to rip their pants to access the wound before, and he still didn’t have anything they could wear. It hadn’t seemed so bad when they had the bandage wrapped around them, but… now that it was gone, they just looked so  _ naked. _

“...sorry. bout the… pants.” He felt a bit stupid… he probably could have saved them and gently peeled them off of their body if he was patient enough.

The room smelled like old blood and sweat with the old bandages laying on the ground. 

There was something about it that he really enjoyed… he wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“It’s okay! I didn’t like them, anyways,” They said, their voice getting a bit higher… a sign of a lie. He hoped he was wrong and that they really didn’t like those pants.

He would feel terrible knowing he destroyed anything they cared for.

“...get you others,” He promised them, knowing he really would  _ eventually _ … it would just take a bit of time. It sucked, but it was really hard to access clothing for humans. Sometimes they were sold for fabric scraps left over from any human that fell, but it was always a bit hard to find those. They were always cheap so they were bought out really fast.

He would have to be lucky… and he never really was.

He knew that once a wound was healed, it was able to be washed… and they definitely needed a shower. They were still covered in dirt, and so was he.

They both really needed to rinse off.

“shower.”

They looked confused. He probably should have elaborated more, but he was barely awake at this point. He found it much harder to speak when he had barely opened his sockets… and it was a rude awakening, too.

“...Huh?”

“...need a shower.”

They smiled and nodded at him. It made him feel a bit better about how his morning was going so far… he wondered if he would ever get used to this. If he would ever wake up and just think it was  _ normal _ to have a human curled against him.

They were so  _ small. _

He could have hurt them so bad…

“Yeah. I do,” They agreed. They were always so willing to let him take the lead… something he was  _ not _ used to at all. He was used to being told to just stay behind and follow his brother, but  _ with them _ he was… in charge.

He had a purpose.

...

...He helped them stand up out of bed, which was a lot easier than he was expecting. Their leg was  _ perfectly fine… _ he did a great job bringing them back to health. He didn’t think he’d really be able to do it. He was  _ terrified _ that he would have to tell them he failed them, already.

He was slow as he led them to the small bathroom, letting them get adjusted to walking again. The sound of their footsteps was the only thing he would let himself focus on… the softest sound he had ever heard. For some reason, it caused tears to prick at the corner of his eye sockets. They were so small, and they were  _ all his… _

His to protect.

The pressure was all on him to keep them breathing. He tried not to think about it like that, but he couldn’t stop himself. It was so  _ fucking _ scary. He had never really felt genuine fear before, but... 

Now he had a reason to be afraid.

“...leg okay?” He asked, once they were inside of the bathroom. It smelled of old wood, soap, and bone cologne that Papyrus still insisted on wearing. A loofa hung from the door handle, and the sink was on its last leg. It was barely big enough for the two of them, and Sans knew the shower was going to be a bit of a struggle, but he was still too anxious to leave them alone. He hoped they were okay with that.

They nodded, leaning on the door once it was shut. They looked tired, and he felt awful for practically shoving them out of bed. They hadn’t been able to lay on a real mattress in days, and the first night they’re able to, he ruins it. 

_ He wanted to be better for them. _

“...Feels so normal,” They said, flexing their leg. It was moving as if nothing had ever happened to it.

He was proud of them for being so strong throughout the whole process. A bone as big as the one that had broken was not easy to deal with. When it was healing, it felt like  _ hell. _ They made it through… they did what they had to do.

“yeah. cream... magic.”

He turned the faucet on, and listened to the awful croaking sounds of the pipes settling. He was used to it, but having somebody else in there with him left him feeling… insecure. He wished he had nicer stuff sometimes, but above all he wished he had some food to offer them. He hated making them drink those  _ awful _ smoothies… but it was all he had. All he could offer to keep them from dying.

He needed them around for a while.

He made sure the water was nice and warm, knowing humans were sensitive to the cold. He didn’t want it to be  _ too _ hot… but he needed them comfy. As soon as he stepped back just a bit, y/n walked over and touched the stream, clearly fascinated and happy with the water flow. They wouldn’t have to be dirty anymore. They wouldn’t have to feel so  _ gross _ and sweaty.

Neither did he.

He watched as they began to strip their clothes. There was nothing sexual about it, but… they looked so  _ beautiful. _ Their skin looked soft, and he knew they were trusting him  _ so _ much just by being so bare in front of him. He knew he was terrifying to look at, let alone be so vulnerable around… he felt good.

Special.

...He started to remove his clothes as well, his bones sore and dirty from weeks of not cleaning up. Even before the human fell, he had been holding off on it, the motivation just non existent. He was never out of the house… he had no reason to bother. He just wanted to stay in his bed, where it didn’t  _ matter _ if he stunk. Nobody was around to judge... He decided to keep his shorts on, since he could easily replace them with one of his many other pairs, and he really didn’t want to make them uncomfortable by being  _ ‘nude’. _ That could cause fear… make them think his intentions were  _ bad. _

...He couldn’t help but stare. They were just…  _ so _ pretty.

He stood inside of the shower, helping them in behind him. It was a lot more spacious than he had been expecting, so he was content with the fact that he didn’t have to get inside of their space bubble against their will… nobody would enjoy that. It would just be a bad thing all around, and it would affect their relationship already… if that’s what he could even call  _ this _ . The shower was pretty tall compared to Sans, so to y/n it was like rain water was pouring down on them. They looked like a wet dog stuck inside of a storm… it was adorable, and at the same time all he wanted to do was help them.

“...m’sorry. earlier... in bed.”

He couldn’t push away the guilt… he practically  _ tossed _ them onto the floor like an idiot. They were so small and fragile, and if their leg had still been injured he would have  _ never  _ forgiven himself.

“It’s fine. You just jumped.”

They were so easily forgiving… it didn’t seem fair to Sans. he didn’t feel like he deserved it  _ so easily. _ He could have destroyed their mobility all together, and permanently. He could have done terrible things all because his brain didn’t  _ process _ correctly. It was incredibly selfish… wrong of him, in so many ways.

He wished it would all just  _ stop. _ He wished he could function normally like he used to. Back when he had friends and could  _ talk. _ He could explain what he was trying to tell them without difficulty, and he could clean his conscious  _ so _ much easier... 

...He just wanted to  _ talk. _

...

...He grabbed the old soap that was set down on the edge of the tub, and brought it up to his face. The smell was just… gone. It used to be lemon scented, but now it was just...  _ clean _ smelling, if that made sense. Unscented soap was what he preferred anyways. He wanted to at least smell like  _ him. _ He didn’t really enjoy anything artificial. He just wanted things to be real and to smell like what they were supposed to. He liked when things weren’t confusing or complicated… just easy.

Simple.

...He lathered the soap up in his hands, and used the suds to clean their hair, being gentle not to scratch them with his sharp… claws? It felt soft, even while it was wet... it reminded him of a poodle, for some reason. The way their fur stayed poofy even when wet. He really liked the way it felt between is phalanges.

“...Thanks,” They said, leaning into his hands. It was subtle, but… he noticed. It felt amazing to have somebody  _ want _ his touch. To have somebody he could even offer his touch  _ to. _ He hadn’t been able to do that...

He hadn’t experienced that before.

“...soft.” Their hair felt like a pillow to him. A cloud that would drift by in the sky… one that people would long to touch, and children would chase after in an open field while their parents held a picnic.

They chuckled. “It’s dirty.”

“...yeah.”

“It used to smell nice.”

He watched as they rinsed their hair out, before washing the rest of their body. Their skin was shiny… it wasn’t like that before, but now that it was  _ wet _ it was  _ glowing. _ He felt an ache in his chest… one he really didn’t recognize, but it felt awfully familiar.

He didn’t really know how to process it… he just wanted to touch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	7. Memories of old friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

The kitchen was always Sans’s least favorite place to be. He still had the instinct forever branded into his brain to open the fridge as soon as he saw it. All that was ever inside was  _ possibly _ a few berries, and a few gallons of water... It just led to immediate disappointment, even if sometimes Papyrus would store twigs inside of it as well, so they were easy to grab once he was ready to make a meal replacement. Sometimes they were just stored in cabinets, but Sans was pretty sure Papyrus just liked them better when they were cold.

Cold sticks. It was the little things.

The sound of the wind outside when the window was slightly cracked open always left him with a feeling of nostalgia. He missed when he would come home from Grillby’s late at night, just after closing, to find some food left out for him on the counter. Papyrus tended to leave the window open at night, and it would always make his food cold. The humming of a microwave was burned into his skull...

Small memories like those made his chest  _ ache  _ whenever he thought about them.

... Especially since... he would never be able to experience it again.

...

If he did, it would be him coming home from a night of searching for food, and Papyrus leaving a smoothie out for him. It just... didn’t have the same effect. He missed smelling like ketchup and booze.

...He missed  _ ketchup. _

Organizing things was all he ever did when he was inside of the kitchen. There was no other reason to ever go in, unless he was the one who had to prepare his own smoothie. It was rare, but sometimes his brother was just too busy, and ended up leaving the ingredients out for him. He would listen to the wind and do what he had to do… it was usually a relatively calming experience, but... sometimes? He would feel too on edge. He would look behind his shoulder every few seconds, and feel his hands shake as he tried to do the simplest of tasks.

...But he wasn’t alone today. Papyrus was in the other room getting ready for the day while Sans got everything prepared for the meal replacement.

“SANS?”

He turned around when he heard Papyrus call for him. His brother was standing in the doorway, looking at him. His expression held...

... Annoyance… 

... Sans wasn’t quite sure what he had done wrong, but he was positive he was about to find out. 

He set the berries down which he was picking stems from, and properly walked over to speak with his brother, knowing Papyrus much rather preferred when Sans at least  _ seemed _ involved with the conversation.

Even if he really couldn’t be.

“...yeah?” Sans asked, wiping his hands down his front. His fingers were stained with the juice from the berries, and he had to wash his shirt soon, anyways. He usually only slept it… and it wasn’t like anybody saw him out in public, anyways.

He was a bit of an agoraphobic. With good reason considering the situation.

“YOU CAN’T STOP DOING YOUR JOB JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE A NEW PET.”

…

...He felt his soul jump into his throat. 

He wasn’t a fan of his  _ ‘job’, _ even before he met y/n. He hated just sitting at his station… waiting to see if a human fell. It very rarely happened, and it didn’t seem like it happened often enough for him to even need to be there. They would eventually be found anyway… just… probably not by the brothers first, if he didn’t sit where he sat every day.

He felt like a bear trap, ready to sink his teeth into anything that walked by. It was a feeling he wasn’t all too fond of.

Besides, now he had somebody he needed to look after. If he left them home by themselves they might get lonely, or scared… or in the worst case, they could get  _ bored _ and try to wander outside of the property. He couldn’t mentally handle that. He didn’t want to take any risks. Just the  _ thought  _ of it happening... it felt like a limb was being torn off his body.

It was… extreme, even for him.

“...don’t... wanna leave them,” He managed to say, speaking faster than he expected he would be able to. It felt  _ good. _

They made him feel like he was capable of things he never felt like he could do before, even when they weren’t there.

He finally felt like it was  _ easy _ to get out of bed in the morning… well, that was a bit of a lie. They always made him feel like opening his sockets and just laying there with them for a little while longer than he should. But... they also made him feel like he could keep surviving for years and years… before they came, he was on the verge of giving up.

They felt like a  _ miracle. _

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE IT, ANYWAYS. IT MIGHT EAT WHAT LITTLE FOOD WE HAVE LEFT.”

...He couldn’t imagine y/n stealing anything from them. He was almost offended that Papyrus would even  _ imply _ anything like that.

“...what?”

“TAKE IT WITH YOU. SINCE YOU KEPT IT FROM ME FOR HOWEVER LONG, I’M SURE IT MUST BE ABLE TO BE QUIET.”

…

...Sans felt like he was slapped across the face by Papyrus’s words.

He really hurt him, and he wouldn’t be able to take that back. Sans couldn’t live like this. He felt like he was living with somebody who  _ hated _ him. He couldn’t keep avoiding his own brother.

It was  _ impossible. _

“...pap…” Why was it always so hard to speak when he needed it most? Why did it feel like he was trying to babble in a foreign language? “m’sorry, i…”

Papyrus cut him off by raising his hand, and Sans knew right away he needed to stop. Any stumbling mess of words Sans attempted wasn’t going to help, and they both knew it. He couldn’t properly communicate like this.

“...I JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU HID IT FROM ME FOR SO LONG. IF YOU’D JUST EXPLAINED IT WAS YOUR…” He slowed down for a moment, bringing his hand up to his chest, “...I... I WOULD’VE LET IT STAY.”

...Sans  _ almost  _ cringed at y/n being referred to as an  _ ‘it’, _ but decided he needed to pick his battles carefully if he wanted things to get better.

“...i-i didn’t… know how to  _ explain..” _ He still didn’t… he didn’t think he’d ever be able to possibly tell Papyrus  _ why _ he did those things. He still didn’t know why  _ himself. _

He couldn’t even explain why he couldn’t explain.

He couldn’t  _ talk _ the way he wanted to, and it was frustrating him.

“WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. WRITE THINGS DOWN,” Papyrus told him. One of Papyrus’ attempts to combat Sans’... disability. It hadn’t worked well, Sans could never remember to go write his thoughts up while buried in his frustrations over not being able to get words out.

He couldn’t write it down if he didn’t even know what he wanted to say in the first place.

“...i’m sorry.”

He didn’t want to attempt to explain anything. He just wanted to admit he was wrong and go back to normal… or at least as normal as things  _ could be. _ He wanted his brother back, and wanted him to know that Sans never meant to do anything  _ wrong. _

...But whether he meant to or not, he hurt his brother. He needed this over with.

“...I JUST WISH YOU TRUSTED ME ENOUGH. I THOUGHT WE HAD THAT.” Papyrus sounded so  _ hurt.  _ Guilt welled up in Sans’ chest. He never meant to make him feel like that… he trusted Papyrus more than  _ anybody _ else!

“w-we do… i… panic…”

He wanted to tell him since the beginning, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to form proper sentences. Papyrus would have heard the word ‘human’ and ‘shed’, and it would have been game over. Before Sans could even get out the door his brother would have ran outside and made a quick, easy meal out of the human.

~~_ his human. _ ~~

Papyrus didn’t respond verbally. Instead, he kneeled down to Sans’s height and pulled him in for a hug. Sans knew that meant he had forgiven him, at least on the outside… Sans allowed himself to relax for just a moment. Papyrus was good at this sort of thing. Telling someone he forgave them, even if he didn’t, just to make them feel better, and then ending up forgiving them for real over time. Sans hadn’t felt such relief since the day Papyrus  _ almost _ killed his human.

Things were looking up for Sans in many different ways.

... Why did that  _ terrify _ him? 

... He wanted to apologize again, but he held back the urge. Saying it over and over again wouldn’t change anything… the first one always held the most meaning.

“...YOU HAVE TO TAKE IT WITH YOU.”

...He would really have to correct Papyrus on calling the human an ‘it’, but… that was a battle for another time. For now he needed to be grateful that his apology was accepted, and he needed to focus on what task needed to get done next.

...Getting y/n prepared for the cold outside.

Explaining the  _ dangers _ to them…

Keeping them safe.

\---

Sans was more than terrified to bring y/n outside of the house, let alone near the property line. He would have to fight somebody off, and he  _ didn’t know  _ if he was capable of winning after everything that happened…

...He hadn’t tried. He had no reason to, and didn’t think the risk was worth it. Papyrus had offered to train him in the case of an emergency, but Sans turned him down. He didn’t want to suffer anymore damage than he already had. Besides, he hadn’t needed to use his magic… so there was no need.

He made sure to wrap y/n in a few blankets as well as one of his jackets before leaving the house, tucking them against him tightly so they weren’t seen by anybody who may have been passing by. He felt lucky enough that he didn’t see anyone, but then again… he rarely did. If one showed up the day he brought a human, it would be the greatest possible _ fuck you _ from a higher power.

The trees around the area were shaking in the wind, leaving him on edge. He’d never understood how wind got into the Underground... and he never liked it. It carried his scent. Y/n smelled like him from his jacket and blankets, but their smell could easily sneak through if he didn’t keep them bundled up tight enough. The last thing he needed was for the smell of a human to travel…

He couldn’t handle a fight. He couldn’t handle trying. Everybody would be on his property. He just didn’t understand why Papyrus was even putting them  _ in _ this situation…

...He didn’t like this.

He arrived at his station without any issue, looking around for any footprints in the snow he didn’t recognize as his own. He didn’t have anything worth stealing, but he still liked to check if someone had been nearby. There was a point in time where somebody stole a board off of the side of his sentry station… it was a pain in the ass to fix, but Sans insisted on doing it by himself.

That was back when he still tried to convince himself and his brother that he was useful.

It was a  _ joke. _

He set y/n down gently, making sure to tuck the blanket underneath them to keep their pants from sticking to the cold wood. Admittedly, they weren’t too far from the house, but that didn’t change the fact that somebody could wander onto their property.

All it would take was a single glance at the human, and everything would fall apart completely. Rumors would spread like a disease, and the next thing he knew, he’d have more damage done to him, and probably his brother…

And the human would be dead.

_ His _ human would be dead.

He felt a chill run down his back, but it definitely wasn’t from the cold weather.

“...Where are we?” Y/n asked him, just as he sat down beside them. They looked like a caterpillar wrapped in a cocoon with all of those blankets around their small body.

He didn’t really know how to answer that question properly… they were in Snowdin, just outside of his house. They were Underground. They were by the property line… they were in one specific place that had many different names.

He struggled when it came to simple questions the most. He always over thought.

“work.”

He knew he sounded uninterested… but really, he was just uninterested in his  _ ‘job’. _

They didn’t respond, instead leaning their head on his shoulder. He could smell their natural scent... as much as he liked it, when he was outdoors, it put him on edge. The smell of trees and frozen water disguised them well enough, but he still didn’t stop feeling anxious.

“...pap’s mad... at me.” He kept his voice in a whisper to set an example of how they should speak. He knew this conversation was going to be difficult to carry out, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try. He needed the practice.

He wanted reassurance, but he didn’t know how to ask for it.

“Why?”

“...i hid you.”

That was a really big slap in the face to his brother… trust was important and special between the two skeletons.

Sans practically spat on their unspoken agreement.

“...I’m sorry.”

That caught him off guard… why were  _ they _ apologizing? They hadn’t done anything wrong… they fell and broke their leg. He was the one who kidnapped them, and then acted  _ selfishly _ by hiding them away so they wouldn’t become a meal for his brother.

Now Papyrus was hungry and he was  _ lied _ to… Sans was still far too selfish to give up y/n.

At least it ended in their favor. They would be able to  _ live  _ for as long as they kept fighting. 

“...not your fault.” He couldn’t stand the thought of them thinking this was somehow their fault. They were nothing more than a victim, in multiple senses of the word.

He kept himself upright and alert as he listened to his surroundings. Even just the smallest breaking of a twig would set him off, and he would go running back inside with the human, even if that defeated the purpose of his job. He could tell Papyrus some excuse, like… that he tried to fight somebody off, but they started using magic and Sans just couldn’t keep up…

...He didn’t want to lie again, but… he had to do what he had to do.

He tried to focus on things in the distance, but his depth perception was completely fucked. When his skull was cracked, his vision was lost in one of his sockets, so now… things were much harder to decipher.

“I heard you guys earlier,” Y/n shuffled a bit, sitting up like Sans was… they looked so small next to him, “I wanted to check on you, but I didn’t want to intervene.”

“don’t worry.”

…

...He stared down at their hand as it intertwined with his. He hadn’t been expecting that… he didn’t know how to properly process it. Affection was something he wasn’t accustomed to, even from Papyrus. Hugs were rare… any type of physical touching was something that made Sans feel uncomfortable.

...But this felt okay.

He liked how soft their skin was. It felt like a feather underneath his phalanges… like glass that could break if he wasn’t careful enough. The skin looked so…  _ fragile. _ Breakable.

He wanted to keep them safe inside of his pocket, but he feared he might crush them on accident, or forget they were in there and wash the jacket and they would drown. A snow storm could come, and then they would freeze to death because he wouldn’t have his hand in there to keep them warm…

...He felt delirious as he thought these things. He felt like a crackhead.

~~...No pun intended. ~~

“...You said you had a bar tab, right?”

…

Sans felt nauseous the second they brought it up. He wanted to forget all about it… wanted to forget about his past so that maybe,  _ just _ maybe he could properly heal and move forward. If it never happened, there would be nothing worth holding onto and grieving about, right? It would make his daily life so much simpler…

So much more  _ bearable. _

...Regardless of how he felt internally, he nodded, willing to see where this was going at least. They had to have a reason for asking, afterall.

“Where was it?”

“...grillby’s,” He said, pointing over at a run down dilapidated building. It wasn’t too far from his house, and could partially be seen from where they were… nobody went there anymore. Customers were so rare that Grillby didn’t even bother hanging out in the front, opting to stay in the back where he lived and was comfortable.

It didn’t look like a bar anymore… it just looked like a run down homeless shelter, if anything. He wouldn’t be surprised if monsters were squatting inside to escape the warmth.

...Truth be told, he didn’t know much about Grillby anymore. He hadn’t seen him since the accident.

“...I see.”

He could tell by the tone of their voice that they weren’t impressed by the sight… he wished they could have seen it at its prime, back when Grillby used to give free hot chocolate out on Fridays for kids, or when he would have window decorations out for the holidays.

Back when everything was good and people could  _ afford _ to be generous.

Grillby was his best friend.

...Even  _ more _ than that at one point.

That was probably why he let him have the tab open for so long… why he let him wait  _ so long _ to pay it off… but he couldn’t wait forever. He didn’t want to take the blame himself for why he couldn’t pay  _ them _ anymore. Sans didn’t really blame him… he panicked and did what he had to do to avoid getting hurt, or  _ worse _ . Ultimately, Sans had to pay the consequences.

He’d rather suffer through life with a disability than watch somebody he cared for go through it instead, anyways.

“...Do you miss the owner?” They asked him, leaving him a bit conflicted.

It was a complicated question. Yes, he missed Grillby, but… he was a little afraid of what might happen if he tried to speak to him again. He didn’t want a repeat of before, and he didn’t want Grillby to  _ stare _ at his in injury.

He most likely would, since he felt like it was all his fault.

“...yeah. uh... he tried to… protect me. from this,” He said, before pointing at his skull.

~~_ He tried to protect him because it was  _ **_his fault._ ** ~~

…

“...Is he… dead?”

...As far as Sans knew, no. He would have been informed if Grillby had passed, he was sure of it. Regardless of the messed up world, nobody was left in the dark of anything that happened around town. The news still aired, and if the  _ one _ bar tender around died, it would definitely go around… and besides, the place didn’t look abandoned or broken into. It was just the same as it had been… run down and barren.

He missed when it was lively.

“...he’s alive.” He was positive.

They looked relieved. He appreciated that… Grillby didn’t mean to do anything malicious, he never did. He was always one of the nicest people in the Underground. Mistakes happen…

Sans was just genuinely glad he was still alive.

He should have died that day.

“...Oh. Does he live in there?”

“yeah… he… feels guilty.”

That was the best way Sans could describe things… he wasn’t the best as telling stories.

They looked confused, and he understood why. He hadn’t told them anything about Grillby before, or why he would feel  _ guilty _ about  _ anything. _ Sometimes he forgot that other people around him didn’t automatically know what was going on inside of his head… he would have to tell them out loud. He was just too stupid to process that… it buffered in his mind.

“...For what?”

They held his hand again… he felt a little fidgety and anxious. He didn’t want to ruin something so beautiful and soft.

“...long story.”

They gave him a reassuring smile. It left a warm feeling in rib cage.

“I have time.”

…

...As much as he’d love to stumble over his words and tell them everything… he wasn’t quite ready yet. He needed to think on how to properly form his sentences together, and he needed to write things down.

He couldn’t really remember it perfectly… he would have to ask his brother for help.

“another time.”

“Okay.”

It was quiet after that... Sans just focused on the sound of the humans breathing, finding comfort in the rhythm. It was constant.. It wasn’t going to stop, and that made him feel  _ good. _ He could count on it to always be there.

He felt them stiffen, and he immediately felt alert… something wasn’t right.

They nudged him silently, before pointing towards something in the distance.

...He glanced over, and his eye light shrunk.

_ A rabbit. _

**_Food._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	8. Past relationships.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. Ten followers away from the goal. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

Sans hadn’t had the proper chance to eat any  _ real _ food in a  _ very _ long time.

Seeing that rabbit out in the snow, so vulnerable and  _ unaware _ of how  _ hungry _ he was... it made something snap inside of him. He knew he needed to catch it, and he knew if he fucked up and wasn’t careful enough, they would all continue to  _ go hungry for even longer. _

He couldn’t stand the thought of drinking another  _ awful _ meal replacement after seeing an animal out in the open... blissfully ignorant...

The fate of their dinner relied on _ him _ , and that sent his primal instincts into overdrive.

He couldn’t stop the snarl that escaped him as he lunged after the rabbit, just  _ barely _ catching it by its small and fragile leg. It was trying so hard to scrabble away, a squealing, panicked noise escaping the creatures mouth. It didn’t understand what was happening, but it  _ knew _ it wasn’t good. A feeling of pride and pure  _ excitement _ rushed through Sans’s chest, the thought of consuming  _ actual _ meat making him feel such a  _ thrill, _ but…

It kicked, and it managed to escape his grasp.

He could feel that  _ great _ feeling fade away into  _ anger, _ and he would not go down that easily. He  _ absolutely refused _ to lose to this small creature.

He couldn’t… he was  _ so hungry... _

He managed to get up just enough to jump on it again, holding it by the ears. He snapped its neck, trying to suppress his growling- he couldn’t control it… he just felt like he wasn’t in control of his emotions at the moment. ...He had a second of pity and regret. The small thing never really stood a chance in a world like this, but once the hunger reminded Sans that it was there, he stopped feeling so bad. 

He needed to keep his family alive, and it was just how the food chain worked, as sad as it may be.

...He turned back to the station, and felt like he was going to throw up when he didn’t see y/n sitting where he had left them.

He was about to start panicking, fear rushing through his bones, but… he saw their foot sticking out from under the station. ... He almost  _ laughed. _ It was  _ ridiculously _ cute, how oblivious and  _ helpless _ they were. They were so lucky that Sans had found them...

_ They would never survive out here without him. _

Sans removed his jacket, not caring about the cold wind on his bones, and carefully wrapped the dead rabbit inside of it. He knew it would probably stain it but it needed to be washed, anyways. The last thing he needed was for somebody nearby to catch a whiff of the blood and come running with the intent to steal. He couldn’t handle that. Not right now.

His feral state wasn’t one he enjoyed being in.

He walked over to the station, and ducked his head under to look at his human. They looked so small and scared… so unsure as they stared down at their shoes. He probably terrified them with his feral actions, and he couldn’t blame them for being scared. He knew he looked crazy whenever he got to that state. 

... He felt guilty.

“...what?” He asked. Were they... afraid? He was suddenly and inexplicably worried he ruined everything… what if they decided he was  _ too much? _ He needed them... they needed him.

They looked up at him, the fear slowly dissipating as they stared him in his sockets. ...He understood. They didn’t like seeing him like that. He knew he had a  _ crazy _ look in his eyes when he couldn’t control himself.

He was just…  _ hungry. _ He couldn’t let it get away.

Before they could respond, he continued to talk

“...o-oh… hungry, uh… makes me…”

_ Snap. _

“...It makes you go crazy?” They questioned, the words stinging  _ just _ a bit. He didn’t want to come off as crazy… it just happened sometimes. 

He had no control.

“...sometimes.”

He took their hands and helped them stand up, being careful that they didn’t hit their head as they rose. He needed to get the rabbit home, and fast… he feared somebody would still be able to smell it, and then they would  _ also see a human… _

“...let’s… go home,” He muttered, still holding their hand, leading them away from the station.

... He couldn’t wait to tell his brother.

___

  
  


He had y/n wait upstairs while he went into the kitchen, fully prepared to be praised by his brother. They hadn’t had meat in  _ months… _ he hadn’t been this excited and prideful since he found y/n, but… that didn’t exactly work out how he expected it to.

He didn’t want to eat them.

There was no room for failure here, though… it was already dead. It was already  _ his _ and he was going to  _ eat. _

He walked into the kitchen where Papyrus was laying out all of the ingredients to prepare a meal replacement, so Sans was happy he had caught him before he began to blend anything together. Nobody would have to drink those  _ dreadful _ smoothies tonight. Not for a few days, at least.

“...pap,” He said, holding the jacket close to his chest. He could still smell it… he could smell the  _ blood _ and he was  _ starving. _

Papyrus turned around quickly, too quickly. He must have startled him… caught him off guard. He would normally apologize, but this would be apology enough for  _ everything _ that had happened in the past few days.

“OH. YES?” He asked, looking… a little annoyed. Sans understood why, of course. He was supposed to be at his station, working. Papyrus had a lot of pity for him and often cut him slack because of his injury but it only went so far- Sans still had ‘responsibilities’.

But he needed to get this home,  _ fast. _

He didn’t respond to his brother, instead just putting the jacket down on the counter and unfolding it.

...

... Papyrus was silent as he stared at the small corpse, clearly at a loss of words. Sans felt giddy as he watched his brother’s expression change from frustration, to shock... to pure and utter  _ joy. _

Sans finally did something right.

Papyrus wrapped him in a hug. It caught Sans off guard, but… he hugged him back, anyways. It felt nice.

He felt proud.

“THIS IS PERFECT!!!!” Papyrus exclaimed, pulling away after a moment. Sans appreciated that… it was a little overwhelming after what he just went through.

He felt… very on edge. Like somebody was going to steal the rabbit away, any second.

“...y/n saw it.”

They deserved most of the credit, anyways… if they hadn’t pointed it out, Sans probably would have noticed it when it was too late. It would have already gotten away… but unluckily for the rabbit, his human was there.

Because of them, they would all eat tonight.

Sans watched as Papyrus picked it up, examining it and squishing around its stomach.

“IT’S A DECENT SIZE!”

That made Sans feel good… that way they could use whatever was left inside of the cabinets and his brother could make a stew.  _ God _ , he missed stew… he missed  _ food. _ He would be happy with just about anything meaty.

Sans nodded, unsure of how to help. He knew Papyrus would want to prepare the food alone, since he still  _ loved _ to cook. He didn’t get to do it nearly as much as he wanted to, and Sans felt bad for him. Now he had the opportunity… the last thing Sans should have done was gotten involved with his favorite hobby.

He was going to let him have an hour or two of bliss where he could cook for everybody.

“I COULD MAKE STEW, BONE BROTH, JERKY…” Papyrus said, more and more excited by the second. Sans felt his soul flutter.

“...stew…” He muttered, in a dreamy voice. He was almost  _ drooling _ at the thought…

“AND THE MUSHROOMS IN THE CELLAR ARE GROWING  _ PERFECTLY!” _

...Sans had forgotten about that.

Papyrus was experimenting with the tiny amounts of fungi growing inside of the basement. He had figured out which mushrooms are safe to eat, and which weren’t. Sans wasn’t sure how, and he hadn’t asked… it was probably for the best. Otherwise, he probably would have gotten involved and messed it all up, or even worse, eaten a few when Pap wasn’t looking.

He just couldn’t  _ wait _ to taste them now.

“...you… need help?” Sans decided to ask, knowing his offer would be denied. He didn’t even  _ want _ to help… he just wanted to seem polite and like he still had  _ manners _ so Papyrus wouldn’t scold him later on.

If anything, he would just skin the rabbit.

“NOPE!” Papyrus sounded happy.

...He’d missed seeing his brother so  _ happy. _

He nodded and left the kitchen, knowing his brother would begin preparing a meal  _ right _ away. He wouldn’t have to wait long, but while he did he decided he would relax in his room. He really didn’t want to go back to work and he doubted Papyrus would make him after he brought home dinner.

Upstairs, Sans felt his soul tighten when he saw y/n lying on his bed, holding their stomach. Hunger pains were clearly getting the best of them... he knew they’d get used to them eventually but for the moment they’d just have to bear it.

“...cooking,” He assured them, laying down beside them on the bed, “no smoothie.”

They hummed softly and shuffled a bit closer to him. He wasn’t quite sure how to react to something like that, so… he didn’t. He stared at the ceiling and tried not to let his mind wander too much. He didn’t want to think about anything aside from dinner.

He could already smell it… the blood.

Papyrus had started to cut up the meat.

“...The way you caught that rabbit was amazing.”

...Sans wasn’t really used to compliments, but… it felt really nice to hear them.

He thought it was pretty amazing too, considering how scarce fresh meat was. It wasn’t even legal for him to hunt anything, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t like anybody else was going to feed his family. Besides, nobody came onto the property anymore. Nobody would check their fridge unless they broke in… but somebody was always near the house, ready to defend it.

He chuckled, his throat feeling…  _ strange. _ It almost felt like a bubble was caught that refused to move. He wasn’t used to joyful sounds.

Only crying.

“...thanks.”

They stared at the ceiling with him, and he couldn’t help but wonder if they were tracing the lines like he was. The bumps and imperfections… it had always been imperfect, but he liked that about them.

They were like him.

“...Um, now that we’re somewhere quieter… can I ask more about Grillby?”

...He was caught off guard by the question. He wasn’t expecting them to ever bring it up again, especially not so  _ soon _ after the last conversation about it.

He didn’t even want to think about Grillby… it hurt too much. Regardless, he looked at them and nodded, willing to at least hear their questions. If he didn’t like it, he could always just voice that and not answer them.

“...What was your relationship with him?”

…

...He must have been too obvious.

* * *

_ Grillby’s was always Sans’s safe space. _

_ Being there even when it had closed for the night was a privilege only he got to enjoy, and he always considered himself lucky. He never wanted it to go away, but he had a suspicion that a lot of things were about to change. _

_ Being in a relationship with Grillby definitely had its perks… and Sans knew that all too well. _

_ He loved Grillby… that never changed, and it never would, but… he couldn’t keep up. Not with how things had been going for them. Grillby was always busy with work, which Sans respected, but it had really taken a toll on their relationship as a whole.  _

_ They only got to see each other for an hour a day at most… it was starting to hurt. _

_ He knew he shouldn’t be so selfish, but he could tell that Grillby had been feeling the same way for the past few weeks. It was mutual, and killing them both. _

_ It was just all about timing and finally bringing it up with him. _

_ After closing, as usual, Sans stayed. He sat in his normal seat and waited for Grillby to finish cleaning up in the back before he would return, bringing a plate of food for him like he always did. Another thing to add to the tab that Sans would never pay off. _

_ “...thanks,” Sans said as the plate was set down before him, a mountain of fries piled next to a warm burger. His favorite… it always left him feeling warm in his soul. Fire magic was definitely something else. _

_...But he just picked at the food that night. _

_ Things weren’t okay, and they both knew it. _

_ It was quiet for a long time, the only sound being heard was the distant music from the jukebox. It made his skull ring, and he wanted so badly to just kill the silence and make it all stop. He wanted to rewind time and just… not go through with this. He wanted to be selfish a little while longer, but… _

_... They both knew it was time to let go. Didn’t they? _

_ “...we need to talk.” After that sentence left his mouth, he knew there was no turning back.  _

_ He just hoped things didn’t change too much. _

_ Grillby just gave him a nod, looking him in the sockets, not being much for conversation at the end of a long day. Sans didn’t mind… he wouldn’t have to do much of the talking anyways. He wouldn’t argue, so there was no need. _

_ “...you already know, don’t you?”  _

_ Grillby was quiet for a few more moments, before his gaze broke and he looked down at Sans’s plate of untouched food. _

_ “...It’s… been a long time coming,” He responded, a certain sadness in his voice. _

_ Neither of them really wanted this… but they needed it. _

_ “...i love you, you know.” He wanted to remind him, at least one more time. _

_ “...Me too, Sans.” _

_ “i always will.” _

* * *

Thinking about it made his heart hurt and his head ache.

“...we dated,” Sans told y/n, answering their question. He didn’t want to get into details with them, but… he definitely thought about them. He thought about things he could have done differently, things he never  _ actually _ did… how he could have saved their relationship and things could have been okay.

But it was all in the past now.

They had both moved on.

Y/n sat up a bit to properly look at him, clearly trying to read an expression that wasn’t there. “...I see.”

Sans didn’t really know  _ how _ to show emotion on his face anymore.

“...stayed best friends… after, uh… break up…” He muttered, starting to feel a bit antsy. He knew what this was all leading up to. He just hoped he was wrong in his assumptions, because he was  _ really _ dreading it.

He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

“That’s always nice.”

“...s’why, uh… i had a tab.”

He wished he never opened it.

Y/n gave him a small smile, and it made him feel a lot better about opening up. He wished they could meet Grillby… he wished they had come before everything went to shit. Yet at the same time, it was a blessing they hadn’t. He didn’t want them to suffer through the change like he had. He remembered sweating all the time… feeling constantly anxious and like something horrible was on the horizon.

He was right of course, but it still sucked to be constantly on edge.

“Heh. That’s sweet.” Their voice was quiet, and it seemed like they were genuinely interested in what he was saying.

Their cheeks had turned a soft pink… he could tell they were finally warming up after being in the bitter cold for so long. It was a generally good sign, but he had such an overwhelming urge to touch them.

He sighed, looking back to the ceiling. “...regret it.”

They were clearly confused by that. They didn’t know anything about what  _ really _ happened, so it made sense. Anybody else would be thrilled to be able to keep a tab open with a local bar, especially when the food was as amazing as it was.

“...The tab?”

Maybe they thought he meant the break up, or the relationship as a whole… he would never regret either of those things.

He nodded.

“...Why?”

…

He pointed to his skull. He knew everything was about to come out in the open… they were going to know everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	9. Traumatic events.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. Eight followers away from the goal. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.
> 
> Sorry the update is a bit shorter than usual! Been a bit busy. Also, no update next week! The week after I'll be back to my regular weekly schedule, though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

They tried not to stare where he was pointing, and Sans could tell they were really struggling with it. He didn’t mind… he was expecting them to take the opportunity and just  _ gawk _ at his injury, but they didn’t. They looked him in his sockets, only occasionally glancing at his skull. He knew they were about to find out  _ everything _ … he couldn’t keep things from them any longer, not if he wanted to keep them  _ happy. _

He wanted to be honest. He wanted them to trust him.

“...O-Oh,” They said, their voice wavering slightly. He could tell they already regretted asking about the tab.

He regretted telling them he had one in the first place. Some things were private, even if he did want to be more open.

...He was going to have to tell them all about Undyne, which meant he would have to think about her. He would have to think about what she  _ did to him, _ and how she got away with it. She never apologized… never felt sorrow for what she did. She didn’t  _ need _ to… nobody was going to punish her or stop her from causing destruction, because this place was  _ hers _ now.

She ran the Underground.

“...there’s a monster… undyne. kinda... rules everything,” He explained, his words coming out better than he expected them to. He could tell the constant conversation between the two of them was really starting to work wonders for his speech... He was seeing genuine improvement in the speed at which the words in his head manifested in his mouth.

He was almost proud of himself.

He wondered if they noticed as well, but... figured they probably didn’t. They hadn’t been around long enough to see any kind of a difference in his speech patterns. ... Papyrus would probably see it.

“...They don’t sound very nice.”

That was a bit of an understatement… Undyne was one of the  _ meanest _ monsters he had ever come into contact with. The thought of her finding his human terrified him. He knew she would have  _ no  _ mercy, and they would be dead in minutes... seconds, even. He would lose them… unless he went through with a couple of things that  _ prevented _ Undyne from being able to interfere.

But he was nowhere  _ near _ ready to bring any of that up to y/n.

...He had basically just  _ met _ them.

“...grillby, he… didn’t  _ mean _ to… tell her…”

He really didn’t. Sans knew that, he  _ always _ knew that… he was just afraid of confronting him about it. Back before everything went down, he would have gone  _ straight _ to his best friend, but something... something was just telling him not to. His head ached every single time he even thought about going to see him.

He took it as a sign to just... let it go.

If Grillby needed him, he knew where he was. If he wanted to apologize, he knew where Sans  _ lived. _ He never cut him off, and Grillby never really did either, he just… stopped coming around. Stopped talking to him.

Sans wasn’t well enough to go to the bar… he just waited for any type of message from his ex lover.

It never came.

His head ached just thinking about it now, despite how long it had been… they weren’t the same people as they had been before. Sans wasn’t the person Grillby had fallen in love with.

Undyne  _ ruined _ him.

* * *

_At first, starvation was all that Sans had to worry about. It was something he had never experienced, and he regretted all of the times he had uttered the phrase_ ‘i’m starving’, _when he was really just_ hungry _._ _After experiencing_ true _starvation, experiencing the constant pain, he knew that really he was just being selfish before._

_ He hated feeling the sensations, but more than anything he hated the fact that  _ his brother  _ was feeling them too. His brother was one of the sweetest people in the entire underground, and he didn’t deserve to feel any form of pain. He insisted on Papyrus taking the bigger portions whenever food was available, and even sometimes offered his own half to make him feel more full. _

_ He never accepted it, and it never surprised Sans. _

_ Sans was naive to think that the only thing that would change was the amount of food available in the underground. He was  _ so _ wrong, and felt foolish thinking back on it. While some people were kind and generous, he should really have expected that others would be greedy, that others would steal, yet for some reason it came as a surprise to him.  _

_ What made matters even  _ worse _ was when Undyne decided to take over everything. _

_ Asgore was… gone. _

_ She elected herself as the ruler… nobody argued. Nobody was brave enough to stand up for things. _

_ Sans felt on edge whenever his brother wasn’t around, for the reason that he didn’t know if he was safe, and that he didn’t like being alone. Papyrus was the only monster that he trusted after everything that had happened. He wanted Sans to be okay… wanted him to be safe, and nobody else felt the same way. _

_ It was them against the world, and he didn’t know how much longer he could keep on fighting. _

_ The door opened downstairs, and of course Sans’s first thought was that Papyrus had come home early. Maybe something had happened, or the day was just slow. He didn’t feel any fear… he just felt relieved. He was relieved that he no longer had to be alone. _

_... _

_... He shouldn’t have been. _

_ He began to walk down the stairs, and was... surprised to find Undyne in his house, standing in the living room, looking around. _

_...He assumed she was there for Papyrus, but he really didn’t like the fact that she entered without knocking, and then had the audacity to start snooping, staring, surveying. He had anxiety in his chest, and he didn’t want her to look in their fridge. They had finally gotten their hands on some fresh meat… he couldn’t let her see it. She would take it. _

_ As much as he wanted to hide away in his room, he knew he needed to approach and distract, at least until Papyrus came back home. _

_ He finished walking down the stairs, and cleared his ‘throat’ to make himself noticed.  _

_ She looked at him, unsmiling… unfriendly. She didn’t look pleased at all to see the skeleton.. She never liked him all that much… found him lazy, and aggravating... a slob. Inconvenience in her way. _

_ Before, he was annoying. And now... he was a pest. _

_ “Sans,” She said, her greeting holding something similar to menace. _

_ He was uncomfortable, not that he’d ever let it show. He already felt himself beginning to sweat. Something in her expression wasn’t right. _

_ He watched as she walked closer to him, and he was glad the snooping stopped, but he wanted her as far away from him as possible. _

_ “heya. should really knock before entering other people’s houses, y’know,” He told her, keeping his tone light and friendly, but the meaning was very serious. He hated that she felt like she could just  _ barge _ in. This was his home… his safe space. _

_ She wasn't allowed to invade that and take it away. _

_ She scoffed, continuing to approach. He could tell this wasn’t a friendly encounter… she wasn’t here for Papyrus after all. She didn’t want to make friends. _

_ “You should really think before you get hundreds of gold in debt.” _

_ … _

_ Sans paused. He couldn’t think of any debts he had… he didn’t even realize he was shaking until he felt his back teeth begin to chatter. Was she making something up to rob him? _

_ He didn’t even have any money. He had spent the remainder on canned foods he could stock in the pantry for days- there was nothing left. _

_ The only bill he had to pay was for electricity, and he had paid that already. He wasn’t even allowed to have it on  _ until _ it was paid, so this didn’t make any sense. What could he possibly be several hundreds of gold in debt for? This all just felt like a scam. He had  _ no _ idea what was going on. _

_ He wanted his brother. _

_ He would keep Sans safe. _

_ “Pay up, Sans,” She said, a growl in her voice. She looked like she was ready to pounce on him. He wasn’t prepared for this today… he was weak and hungry. _

_ He wouldn’t be able to fight back. She was always fed, and always strong. He wasn’t. _

_ “...i have no idea what you’re talking about,” He admitted, stepping back a bit. He wasn’t ready for an attack… but maybe he could run if it happened. _

_ She laughed, clearly mocking him for being oblivious. He didn’t like it. _

_ He had to hold back from yelling at her. _

_ “Grillby let it slip. You’re 780G in debt.” _

_ … _

_...Sans felt like throwing up. _

_ He knew that was about right, but.... That wasn’t what made his nonexistent stomach turn. _

_ He never thought Grillby would come for him like that. Was Undyne sent here by him to collect the owed money? _

_...He thought he meant more to him than that. _

_ He thought they still loved each other. _

_ He still had hope that they would get back together someday, when things calmed down… but if he was after him like this… _

_ … _

_ “...not to  _ you _.” He told her, trying to avoid any conflict with Undyne, of all people. She was one of the few people he  _ knew _ he would lose to, if an encounter happened. _

_ He would probably be dust by the end of it. _

_ She almost laughed again. “Grillby owes me.” _

_...Oh. _

_...  _

_...He understood. _

_ Grillby didn’t have anymore money. He wasn’t getting many customers these days, since everybody was struggling so much. They couldn’t afford to waste their money at Grillby’s restaurant, instead opting to buy food that would last them longer. _

_ They were being smart with their money, and it was fucking Grillby over. _

_ Undyne must have gone to him for the money he owed her, and he couldn’t pay it… so he let it slip that Sans owed him money. _

_ He accidentally blamed his best friend. _

_ Sans couldn’t be mad. He just hoped he was okay. _

_...Maybe Undyne would understand. Maybe she would cut him some slack, since his brother was her closest friend. Maybe they could work it out some other way. _

_ Surely she had to have  _ some _ kindness left in her… right? _

_ “...i don’t have it,” He admitted, silently praying that his brother would open the door and save him. _

_ He wanted him to come home… make it all go away. Talk him out of this and keep him safe. _

_ He was terrified. _

_ “...You sure?” _

_ Fear ran through his bones when he saw her spear appear in her hand. The encounter had begun. He couldn’t  _ move. _ He couldn’t run or escape. Undyne’s magic was holding him down and in one place, he couldn’t dodge... He had to stand there and wait it out… he couldn’t fight back. _

_ He was so hungry. _

_ She had been becoming more and more insane as time went by… her eye was twitching, and everything about her just screamed  _ danger.

_ “...undyne. we don’t  _ have _ any money-” _

_ She cut him off by lifting the spear up. She was going to attack soon if he didn’t think of something. He was going to die. _

_ “PAY UP, SANS!” _

_ He wanted to cry. Wanted to scream for his brother. _

_ “i-i don’t have any money!” _

_ That wasn’t a good enough answer for her. _

_ She had no mercy or pity for the skeleton in front of her. _

_ She threw the spear, catching him completely off guard. Sans didn’t know if she actually meant to hit his skull or not, but judging by the way she stammered and gawked at what she had done… he didn’t think she was in control. All of the power had destroyed her mentality. _

_ All he could feel was searing hot pain. He was convinced he was going to die. He couldn’t even scream, couldn’t move, and then… and then nothing. _

_ The world went black. _

* * *

Reliving the memory was enough to bring Sans to tears, and he wasn’t strong enough to hold them back. He didn’t enjoy showing weakness in front of anybody, even his brother, but he felt  _ awful.  _ Too awful to process anything properly or to count and calm himself down. He couldn’t do anything.

He wasn’t expecting their reaction... He was shocked when their lips pressed against his mouth in a soft, quick kiss. 

He wasn’t sure if he imagined it at first, but when they pulled away… he realized it was actually happening. He didn’t have time to kiss back, and... it made him feel a little guilty… he wanted to lean back in, but didn’t feel the time was right.

...Sans took a deep breath. He needed to live in the now, and try not to dwell on the past. He couldn’t change it, and thinking about it just made him feel awful. It didn’t help anything or anybody.

“...pap… found me. i was… out for weeks…”

He could still remember waking up and seeing Papyrus’s relieved face… he could still remember the agony.

Everything had hurt  _ so _ bad.

Now it was all just  _ numb. _

“...That’s awful.”

Sans really didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so he was happy he could smell the food cooking. It was almost done… A perfect excuse to end the conversation.

“...let’s… go eat.”

They smiled. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	10. Windows and doorways.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. Six followers away from the goal. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.
> 
> Sorry the update is a bit shorter than usual! Been a bit busy. Also, no update next week! The week after I'll be back to my regular weekly schedule, though!

The smell of food inside of the house was so foreign to Sans that at this point that he wondered if he was just imagining things again. He had done that multiple times back when he was just getting used to starvation… It was so strange to him.  _ Actually _ knowing there was food cooking downstairs. Knowing he would be eating solid food soon. A  _ stew. _

The last solid thing he consumed was… well. It  _ tasted _ like pork…

He didn’t know. He just knew it was meat and it was edible and kept his stomach feeling full for more than a day. That was all that ever mattered in this fucked up world. Full stomachs, and staying alive.

The stew tasted even better than it smelled. 

Sans had  _ never _ been so happy.

...Until he saw y/n slurping it down like an animal. He... he  _ really _ enjoyed the sight, knowing their stomach would be full and they wouldn’t have to consume another  _ disgusting _ smoothie for a few days. Maybe even a week, if they stretched the stew far enough. He could water down each portion and make sure it lasted a while… Papyrus would be on board with that. He would know how to do it properly.

The rabbit wasn’t huge, but it was plenty enough for the stew when it was thrown in with all of the other ingredients. Sans felt pride knowing he thought of it,  _ and _ he was the one to catch the animal… all thanks to y/n. If they hadn’t seen it, they would all be sadly slurping up meal replacements.

He ate his portion slowly, trying to savor it. He would have more portions after this, but he wanted to eat sparingly and really  _ save _ it, unlike the other two eating with him. They had already finished most of their food, and he had barely started. 

It tasted  _ so _ good.

“IS IT DELICIOUS?” Papyrus asked y/n, not bothering to ask Sans. Sans would say it tasted amazing no matter what, and he knew that. He hoped the human would at least be honest with him and tell him if it was bad. Y/n had to take a moment to wipe their face and swallow, making sure to set their bowl down before speaking with Papyrus.

“It’s amazing!” They told him. Sans felt rather relieved.

The quickest way to make Papyrus like you is to compliment his food. He was glad y/n was smart enough to use that to their advantage.

Pap was beaming.

“FANTASTIC! I’VE ALWAYS BEEN VERY PROUD OF MY COOKING!”

...Sans just wished his brother could do it more often. There wasn’t much to cook these days… no reason for him to be in the kitchen like he used to be. It was, and always will be, Papyrus’s happy place... and he couldn’t even use it.

He could tell by the look on his brother’s face that he was starting to really like y/n.

Once they had all finished their meal, Sans was quick to bring y/n back upstairs. He was still anxious after everything that had happened… what if somebody saw them? What if they  _ knew _ they were here, and Sans was hoarding them in his house…? They’d all be screwed. It was illegal, after all.

If he followed the law, he would have brought the human to Undyne… but nobody followed that law. Were there even any laws people followed nowadays? Not that he blamed them. He was no better.

“we have to… go again. tomorrow,” He told y/n, once they were both safely up in his room, laying back in bed. It had become their safe space as well, which really brought Sans a lot of comfort. He felt important… only  _ his _ space made them feel good.

He was dreading taking them out again… he hated the fact that they were both so vulnerable when he had to do his job. He just wanted to keep them in a safe place at all times.

Outside, he couldn’t watch every direction. He couldn’t make sure there was nobody around. He couldn’t make sure his human was one hundred percent safe. It made him paranoid, and almost angry.

He hated it.

They smiled at him, though… and he felt like everything was okay. 

“That’s alright. We’ll be together.”

\---

In the morning, Sans was surprised to find that he had woken up before y/n. He was usually the one to still be sleeping, and they would have to wake him up before Papyrus got mad and did it himself. Sans was a fan of naps… dreams were a way to escape reality, and reality was dark. He liked to dream about a life away from this place… one where he could keep his family safe with ease and peace of mind.

Happiness.

...He gently shook their body, being sure not to be too rough with their skin. It just seemed so fragile to him, like tissue, or fallen leaves. He would hate to damage it, even just a little bit.

“...up,” He muttered, not waiting to get up himself, but he knew Papyrus wouldn’t let him skip work.

Plus, there was food to look forward to, for later.

He watched in amusement as they sat up, rubbing their eyes sleepily. Their hair was a mess… it was an adorable sight. He was glad he was able to witness it. This was his life now… 

... It didn’t seem as bleak as it used to.

“work,” He reminded them gently.

They made a noise as they stretched… one he found to be somewhat comforting. “Mhm.”

…

He hated his job, even before y/n was around to cause danger.

It was  _ boring. _ There was nothing to do other than overthink and imagine awful scenarios. He used to constantly be inside of fever dreams, just waiting for the moment he could finally go home and  _ sleep. _ Escape.

But now he had a human to look out for… somebody to keep safe.

It was almost impossible for him to calm down and  _ relax, _ but… somehow, just this once, he managed to do it. Was there really any danger? No one came around this area because Sans and Papyrus owned it. ... Just for a minute, he allowed himself to shut his sockets while y/n leaned on him. He couldn’t sleep, but... for once, he could  _ properly _ relax. He could enjoy the sounds of the running river nearby, and he could smell the human beside him. He felt good.

He felt safe, somehow.

...

He let his guard down. Like an  _ idiot. _

... He felt them stiffen, suddenly, and he assumed they were having a bad dream. He was much too tired to open his sockets and check.

“Sans,” They spoke, their voice sharp, yet quiet. Panicked.

He looked right away, knowing it wasn’t going to be a welcomed sight he saw.

...Monster.

Froggit in the distance, eyeing y/n.

_ Danger. _

He didn’t have much time to think. All he could do was rely on instinct, and his first one was to  _ attack _ and keep his family safe. The froggit was much too close to their property line, and  _ way _ too close to the human.

He leapt across the station, snarling, every bone in his body telling him to grab the creature and pin it and tear out its throat. Before he could even get close to it, however, it made a small shrieking sound and darted into some foliage cover. It was so much faster than he was, being small and…  _ not _ broken. It was out of sight in an instant, like it’d never even been there... it knew Sans wasn’t about to show any mercy. Nobody ever did, especially when it came to something so valuable, like a human.

He stood there, in the snow. Staring at where it’d fled. He couldn’t go after it now that it was across the property line. He couldn’t leave y/n there on their own.

...People would find out, now.

They would come searching for them.

_ Undyne would know. _

“...It’s gone,” They said, sounding relieved it was gone... but Sans knew better. He knew of the real danger they were both in.

“...no. no, no, no, no. fuck…” He didn’t even realise he was speaking aloud, panicking as he turned back to y/n. He needed to get them home… needed to hide them. Needed them to be  _ safe, _ or else they were all fucked. He would probably be executed for hoarding a human. There would be no more injuries… just disposal.

They looked confused, but he didn’t have time to explain anything to them. He just picked them up and began to  _ run _ home, as fast as he possibly could.

“Sans?” They asked, confused, as he continued to sprint.

He couldn’t waste any time. He couldn’t tell them anything… it was probably for the best. They would be scared if they knew. He wanted them to feel secure and  _ happy. _

He ran inside of the house and locked the door, dead bolting it shut. 

He needed to talk to Papyrus.

He set the human down on the couch, being gentle but swift. They clung to his arm for a moment, and it gave him a small flash of happiness but his anxiety fueled mind quickly swamped the feeling. He wished he had more time to enjoy it.

“What’s going on?” They asked, their voice trembling slightly.

He had the sudden urge to  _ kiss _ them. But now wasn’t the time.

“stay.”

He went to the kitchen, grateful for the fact they actually  _ listened _ and stayed where they were.

Papyrus looked over his shoulder as he entered the doorway, stopping what he was doing. Sans saw the stew on the counter… he must have been stretching what they had left for more future meals.

“SANS?” Papyrus asked, turning around, registering the panicked expression on his brother’s face. 

“...someone… saw…” Sans said, trying to catch his breath and calm himself down. He felt dizzy and nauseous… he felt  _ helpless. _ He couldn’t stop what was bound to come. He couldn’t handle the fact that he would have to face Undyne soon.

He hadn’t seen her since…

…

Papyrus looked shocked and concerned, clearly beginning to panic as well. If anybody found a human in their house, Papyrus would be in  _ just _ as much trouble as Sans was. He was an accomplice in all of this, after all. It was  _ his _ property just as much as it was Sans’s. They would both be executed, and y/n would be taken by Undyne…

“WHO?” 

“...a froggit.”

They were tied to the ruins… so why did one come all the way out  _ to his house? _ They must have been sent… but  _ why? _ There was no reason for suspicion until now? It couldn’t just be coincidence, right?

Papyrus was silent as he stared down at Sans… it left him feeling uneasy. Almost hopeless.

“...wh-what do i do?”

“...I HOPE YOU HAVEN’T GOTTEN TOO ATTACHED, SANS.”

…

He felt like screaming. Crying. Kicking… he wanted to throw an entire  _ tantrum. _ He felt so sick. So  _ hopeless... _

“...this is your fault.”

... It came out before he could stop it. Like he was instinctively spitting out bad food.

“...HOW IS IT MY FAULT?” Papyrus asked.

Sans was  _ livid. _ They would have  _ never _ been spotted if Papyrus didn’t insist on Sans taking them with him. They would have been asleep in his bed still, safe and sound with nobody else aware of their existence down here.

They would have been safe… they would have  _ all _ been safe.

“you made me bring them with me!” He exclaimed, his rage boiling higher and higher. He knew he had no right to blame his brother in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t help it.

He was  _ terrified _ and it pissed him off.

Papyrus jumped at the sudden accusation. It made Sans feel a small sting in his chest.  _ Guilt. _

“ _ YOU _ INSISTED ON KEEPING IT!” His brows drew together.

And he didn’t regret that.

“and  _ now _ they’re going to be taken away from me, after everything! because of you making me do it, instead of just letting them stay, instead of just trusting them!”

Papyrus blinked a few times… Sans didn’t understand why. The angry look was gone, and he just looked…  _ shocked. _ Did he say something surprising? He didn’t get it. He couldn’t read his brother's expression, and he had never had that problem before.

“SANS. THIS IS THE MOST YOU’VE SPOKEN IN ABOUT TWO YEARS.”

…

...He hadn’t even realized it, but he… he was talking  _ normally. _

It was all the pent up anger, and anxiety, and emotions... it all just came pouring out of his mouth like word vomit. 

... Why couldn’t he do that on command? It frustrated him.

“...i’m… scared.” He hated to admit it… but he couldn’t keep being angry. Not now. They needed to start finding a solution. He couldn’t protect the human on his own… not from this.

... Papyrus sighed. He got a look on his face, one Sans had seen before. Papyrus was always better at dealing with these kinds of situations. He turned his fears into action.

“...WE’LL KEEP THEM UPSTAIRS, OKAY? SOMEWHERE HARD TO GET TO.”

Sans knew that wouldn’t be enough. He knew no matter how hard they tried to hide them, Undyne would get to them. She would smell them somewhere in the house, and she would  _ take _ them. Upstairs wasn’t nearly far enough.

...Sans’ hands were shaking. He wanted to go. He wanted to keep the human as close as possible.

“...i’m… going to bed.”

Papyrus nodded. “KEEP THE WINDOW BOLTED, AND TRY AND MASK THEIR SCENT. I CAN’T GUARANTEE THE HUMAN WILL MAKE IT THROUGH THE NEXT FEW NIGHTS, BUT WE CAN TRY.”

He knew that was Papyrus’s way of trying to comfort him, so he appreciated it. To an extent. But it still made him feel sick that Papyrus thought the best case scenario was y/n lasting a few days.

“...how do i… mask their scent?”

“LOTS OF CONTACT. MAYBE LICK THEM.”

…

“...lick… them?” 

The air felt colder, and his face... suddenly felt hotter. The thought of...

... Doing that...

...

_ Licking _ them would be a lot to handle, for both of them.

Papyrus nodded, and Sans stared at him. Papyrus could definitely tell what he was thinking. He knew his face was blue, and Papyrus wasn’t stupid. He knew his brother still understood what that could lead to.

“YES. DO IT WHERE THE PULSE IS CLOSEST TO THE SKIN. HOPEFULLY I'LL MAKE IT STRONGER.”

“...right.”

He left the kitchen… 

... He needed some time to process what just happened.

The living room felt warm, and y/n looked out of place. They were shaking, and they looked pale. He couldn’t quite tell if it was due to the temperature outside, or the anxiety that was clearly present ... it was probably an unhealthy mix of the two.

“...s’okay,” He assured them, offering his hand. He needed to take them upstairs where it was safe, before it was too late.

He was worried… but he didn’t want them to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	11. Trust issues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. Two followers away from the goal. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, MUCH more active on Tumblr now! Come send me asks, please! Also linked at the end!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

Sans made sure to lock the door behind them once he led them inside of his room. He wanted to put as many barriers between them and everybody else as possible... he didn’t want their scent to escape his room, let alone his house at  _ all. _ He was  _ terrified _ of somebody finding them. 

He needed security. He needed to feel safe.

He could feel his anxiety beginning to peak... he felt like he was  _ suffocating. _ He felt like the walls were closing in, which... well, in any other situation it might have been a good thing. If they were closed in a room together nobody could find them,  _ right? _ They would be trapped in a small space together for the rest of eternity… just the two of them. Nobody would even know where they were.

...Please.

“...What’s going on?” They asked, as they sat down on his bed. They sounded terrified… he felt awful, not looking at them. He couldn’t tell them anything. It would make them feel even worse in the long run. They would be in a constant loop of panic and paranoia, just like him… he couldn’t put them through that.

“don’t worry.”

He wished he was better at explaining things. Times like these… it would be really helpful. Maybe then he would actually be able to soothe their nerves.

They didn’t like that answer. “Tell me what’s happening!”

_ “nothing.” _

He was getting agitated, and he was worried that if they pressed too much he was going to snap. He didn’t want to yell at them- they were already scared. It wasn’t fair to them.

... He could tell by the look on their face that he was making things  _ much _ worse than they needed to be. He needed to comfort them… he needed to help them feel better and assure them that they were safe, but he  _ couldn’t _ do that when he was freaking out himself. He looked like an  _ idiot, _ and he knew if he tried to pretend it was all fine, he would sound like one too.

He felt  _ so _ stuck. Like a wad of gum underneath a school desk, glued to the bottom. Forgotten and irrelevant.

“...s’okay. trust me,” He tried again, knowing they didn’t believe him, “i’ll keep you safe.”

They blinked. “So it’s not okay. Something’s happening.”

…

He had the sudden urge to scream, but forced it to the very bottom of his soul and tried to take a deep breath. Everything he said was beginning to be turned on him… he didn’t even want to  _ talk _ anymore. Everything was  _ wrong. _

He was getting  _ beyond _ frustrated now… now he was just  _ angry _ and ready to start punching things. The wall, most likely.

“...just… stay up here.” It was the only way he could actually promise them safety… for the most part.

He knew no matter where they were, there would be risk, and he had to keep his sockets open. He didn’t know how he was going to sleep at night anymore… he needed to watch them like a  _ hawk. _ He was so scared of them being taken away from him.

_ He just _ got them. Just  _ met _ them.

“Was it that big eyed frog thing? Is it coming back?” They sat up.

He hated how close they were to a real answer… if they guessed it, he wouldn’t be able to deny it. He would have to tell them the truth, and he wasn’t mentally prepared.

His bedroom had always been a safe space for him. Somewhere he could hide from the rest of the world, but... it was starting to feel more like a prison. He didn’t feel safe anymore… he felt like there were other people around who could reach inside and poke him with sticks. Nothing felt secure.

Everything felt so  _ suffocating. _ He just wanted to breathe and stop drowning in this endless lake of anxiety.

He shook his head in response to their question. 

“do you trust me?”

Even just asking the question made him suddenly feel nervous.

He needed  _ that, _ at least- trust between the two of them. If there was no trust then he would never be able to keep them safe. If they began to rebel against anything he said they would both be screwed. He felt like he deserved it, at least... He didn’t often feel entitled to anything, but after everything he went through to keep them safe… lying to his brother, using such a valuable medicine on their leg, letting them in his  _ bedroom _ …

If they didn’t even have  _ trust _ in him, then what was the fucking  _ point? _

“Yes. So I also trust you to tell me what’s going on.”

...Jesus, they just  _ wouldn’t _ let up. He visibly frowned.

He understood their fear and he knew why they had so much of it, but he just wished they would let him  _ handle _ it. 

He had their best interest at heart… they had to know that, at least. He was risking so much just to keep them safe and they had  _ no  _ idea.

He wasn’t able to explain any of it.

...

But maybe...

...

“...c’mere,” He said, laying down and making room for them. 

He needed to show them that they were okay, rather than say it. It was apparent now… he saw a way to de-escalate the situation and provide security and he was going to take it. Physical affection would ground them… it would offer solid security and happy feelings.

“I-I’m scared, okay!?”

He got that part, but he was trying his  _ best _ to make it go away. It constantly felt like his best wasn’t good enough, and he was at war with himself internally. He wanted things to be easy… but when things were easy it meant bad things were upon the horizon. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad later, since they were so chaotic now. He could always hope… but hope led to disappointments.

It was a constant, toxic, vicious cycle.

“...just… come here,” He tried again, pleading with them.

He was so tired of fighting. He knew this was just the fucking  _ beginning. _

They let out a soft sound of defeat, their voice cracking as they began to crawl over to him. He quickly held them against his chest, shushing them softly as he tried to think of a subject change. Everything felt fragile, every situation he thought about… things were so hectic and he had no safety blanket nearby to cover up the awful truth.

Their body was shaking and all he could do was lay there and feel them tremble. 

He needed them to calm down, but… suddenly all he could think about was what Paps told him earlier.

_ Masking their scent. _

...Maybe that would ease both of their nerves a little bit. Just… gentle touches and licking. Sounded nice to him, but… was this something he needed to ask them about first? Did humans lick each other...? He had no idea. The thought of having a conversation where he had to ask them if he could put his tongue on them, just… left him feeling kind of uneasy. He couldn’t be sure how they’d react.

... Perhaps it’d be best to just… get it over with.

He leaned his face close to their neck… they smelled so sweet. Gentle, in a way. He had no words to describe it other than the fact that it was just so…  _ them. _

…

He let his tongue snake out, and he pressed it against their neck, running it over right where their pulse was the strongest. It felt so…  _ powerful _ underneath his magic. It was throbbing and left his tongue feeling  _ satisfied _ in a strange way. He didn’t know how to describe it other than the fact that they were so  _ alive. _

Soft.

...

They shoved against him.

He blinked, shocked when they were suddenly halfway across the room. They were standing now, staring at him and holding their neck. They looked so flustered… so shocked, and confused. 

... Adorable.

“Wh-What the f-... was that a tongue!?”

...They were more surprised by the fact that he  _ had _ one than the fact that he had used it on them. There was something cute about that. Innocent. He felt like he was in an adoring haze.

He shrugged, not really seeing it as a big deal. It was for their safety, after all. “yeah.”

They blinked, trying to recollect themself. He could tell something was… off. 

Like they had been momentarily  _ scared. _

... Like they were worried he was going to take a bite out of their neck.

“Just… give me a warning next time. I thought, like…”

“...like what?”

... He didn’t like what they were implying.

He watched as they moved towards him again, sitting beside him on his bed. But the way they moved had changed. They were... slower? Cautious. Their shoulders were tense. 

He felt… strange. Like they were beginning to judge him for something he hadn’t even done.

“...I dunno. I just panicked. Never been licked before, and like…” They glanced away. “it’s a bold move.”

...He decided to assume they were taking it sexually. It made him feel better about himself.

“make you… smell. like me.”

They looked confused, but he had noticed their cheeks were tinted pink now. Maybe they liked the thought of that… either that, or they were completely off put and weirded out. He wasn’t quite sure.

They hugged themself, a nervous habit. “...Is that important?”

He nodded, really hoping they wouldn’t push it any further. 

“...Are you gonna do it again?”

“yes.” He was shameless, and didn’t apologize for it.

“...Where?”

He gently placed his hand on their neck, running his fingers across their pulse. It was so  _ strong. _ It made him feel… funny. In a good way.

They shuddered under his touch… he  _ really _ liked that reaction. It was strange that humans reacted in that way, but he also really enjoyed it. They were such...  _ unique _ creatures… he had always been fascinated by them. 

... No wonder his soulmate was one.

It all made sense now.

“...Does it have to be the pulse?”

He nodded again, most of his social interaction being completely drained. After yelling with Papyrus, he was just…  _ so _ tired. Talking was difficult. 

... He just wanted to lick them. He couldn’t stop looking at their neck.

“Wrists work too, y’know.” Their voice was soft. “It’s where humans put perfume. Wrists and neck.”

He didn’t know that, but he thought it was pretty fascinating. Papyrus used to put bone cologne behind his ‘ears’... maybe he was on to something back when he used to do that. He still had some stored away in the bathroom… but now it was just for ‘special occasions’, as if they actually had somewhere special to go.

The market was as special as it got.

“...Do I get to know why I need to smell like you?” They asked, causing a surge of annoyance to shoot up his spine. 

He couldn’t do this right now.

“...later.”

_ Please don’t fight it. _

He could tell by the look on their face that they didn’t like that answer very much at all… but, he was lucky. “...Okay.”

He sat up, pressing his face against their neck again, taking another soft inhale. It was so pleasant… addicting, almost. He wondered if he could actually get high off of another person scent, and if he could, he wouldn’t be surprised.

He liked how pink their face got when he pressed his tongue against their pulse for the second time, but… he also noticed something else.

“...weird,” He muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

“...Wh-What?” Their voice cracked… they were nervous.

_ How adorable. _

“...pulse. faster.”

Before they could get out an explanation...

... There was a knock on the door downstairs.

He froze for a moment. That  _ couldn’t _ be good. That was a terrible sign given their current situation. Nobody  _ ever _ came to their house. It couldn’t be anybody Sans actually  _ wanted _ to see.

He looked at y/n, not surprised to see they had grown nervous… their pulse was fast again, only this time he knew it wasn’t in a good way.

He couldn’t bring them down… somebody would see.

“...stay here.”

He was lucky… they nodded, quick to listen.

He got up, closing the bedroom door and making sure the scent of human weaving between the cracks wasn’t too strong. In the end he had to just shut up his anxiousness about leaving them on their own and make his way downstairs.

He opened the front door, holding his breath subconsciously...

... but… he let it out when he saw who it was.

…

“...oh.”

...

“...Sans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy cliff hangers.
> 
> Send me asks on Tumblr!
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	12. Reunite and vanish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy during the time of panic in the world. Love you!
> 
> ___
> 
> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
>   
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Announcement_
> 
> **I'M DOING A GIVEAWAY!**
> 
> The information is on my Twitter. Give me a follow! It would make my day. Three followers away from the goal. (Linked at the end). Go check it out if you're interested!!!! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Also, MUCH more active on Tumblr now! Come send me asks, please! Also linked at the end!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

...Sans felt dizzy as he stared at his old friend. 

He wasn’t expecting him of all people to show up at his house… especially not  _ now _ when everything was so hectic and  _ dangerous. _ He had to have heard about what happened, right…? It was the only thing that made sense, after all…

_ Grillby _ vanished for years.  _ Why _ now?

...He was still so tall, but… his flames were  _ so _ dim. Sans could tell he wasn’t doing well either, and it made him wonder if he was even eating. Grillby might have just been selling everything he came into contact with like most people did these days and it was showing clear as day.

... He was still handsome, though. In a strange, ethereal kind of way. Just seeing his face brought back so many memories for Sans.

“....We need to talk,” Grillby spoke, his flames flickering slightly. Sans could tell he was nervous… they hadn’t spoken in what felt like (and was probably) several very long years. They were practically strangers at this point... He didn’t know if Grillby still liked the same shows. Ate the same foods. If he still kept hairspray in the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. Did he still have lighter fluid in the fridge?

...He wanted to ask him all of these questions, but… he couldn’t. Not now.

“...It’s true. Isn’t it?” The fire monster said.   
  


His gut instinct was to play dumb. “what?”

“...I can tell from your expression.” Grillby’s voice was always so calm. “The human’s here.”

He felt sick. He was dizzy, and nauseous… but he swallowed it. He needed to keep calm.

“...human?” Sans’s soul was pounding inside of his rib cage, and he really hoped Grillby wouldn’t call him out on his lies. Usually he was pretty good at it, but with something  _ this _ serious? He sounded like a fool, but admitting it would be foolish if somehow Grillby wasn’t on his side anymore.

For all Sans knew, he could be best friends with Undyne now. It would be a smart thing to do, really. Undyne would be much easier on him if they were ‘friends’, if Grillby played into her insanities and illusions. Maybe Sans should have thought about that sooner… eased his way onto her good side with Alphys and Papyrus. That was the only comfort Sans had in this situation… Undyne’s friendship with Papyrus. He knew that if Undyne found out,  _ Sans _ would be dead meat, but she would do everything in her power to convince people that Papyrus was just an innocent bystander. 

Granted, it probably wouldn’t work, but it was the thought that counted.

Grillby scoffed- it made Sans raise a brow bone. 

...

... He hated how… natural this exchange felt. 

“You can’t lie to me.”

…

Sans broke his gaze away from his old flame to look around. He worried for a moment that he might have brought other people with him to steal y/n away, but… there was nobody else in sight. Just the trees and the snow and the very familiar sound of running water. If he stared long enough, he could usually pretend he was somewhere else. It almost felt hypnotizing. He usually liked it.

He let his line of sight fall back on Grillby.

“...where’s…”  _ everybody else? _

Everyone knew Grillbys. And if Grillby knew,  _ everybody _ knew. Other people would be rushing to Sans too, soon, wouldn’t they? With such a valuable possession, the only thing protecting Sans right now was his reputation…

“...You need… to get it away from here, Sans,” Grillby explained.

... That made Sans blink, mostly in confusion. 

Why was... why he  _ warning _ him? He could get rich off of his human, and he hadn’t been around, so it wasn’t like he really  _ cared _ if Sans was alive, right? 

“Everyone knows.”

...Maybe he was playing a long game.

“...how?” Sans asked, moving his body so he was blocking more of the doorway.

“Froggit.”

...He knew that much, but he wasn’t sure exactly  _ who _ knew, and who still needed to be told. News that important spread fast around Snowdin, but it took time to get to every individual person. 

Every time a tree would sway in the distance, Sans could feel his chest caving in and his hands beginning to sweat. Lying or not, Grillby was still right- he needed to get himself and his human out of here as fast as he could. Even faster if Grillby was telling the truth. They were in a lot of danger.

...He took a few deep breaths and tried his hardest to stay calm. He hated how trapped he felt… how suffocating this entire situation  _ really _ was. The cold air surrounding them both was beginning to feel hotter, and the slush falling off of his roof made him almost flinch every time it hit the ground. He felt so  _ uneasy _ and  _ bad. _

His fight or flight was on high alert, and he wanted to  _ run. _ He just had no idea where to run  _ to. _

When his voice came out, it was shaking. “...wh-where do i… go?”

He thought, a lot harder than he’d thought in a long time, staring into the dull flames on Grillby’s face. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt about Grillby knowing his location, but… Grillby had warned him. That could mean one of two things. Perhaps he really meant to help his old friend, to help him get away... perhaps he just wanted the human for himself, and the best way to do that was to get Sans away from the mobs of smaller monsters who could get them first.

And although he didn’t want to think about it... Sans was certain he’d be better able to fight off Grillby than a horde of other monsters.

He had to be smart about this.

... Grillby thought for a moment, his brows doing that  _ familiar _ furrow. Sans had the urge to cry and scream- demand an answer as to why he  _ left, _ but he decided to just… say nothing. That could be dealt with later. He needed to be strong… for y/n. He couldn’t let his emotions bury him like a pile of snow.

“...Waterfall. So many sounds and smells. It’s damp. Difficult to navigate.”

...Sans nodded. That was a good idea. But... it still worried him that that wouldn’t be enough.

He couldn’t bring himself to just… end the conversation. He hadn’t seen his old friend in  _ so _ long… it would feel wrong just saying goodbye again, when they didn’t even address anything that had happened. Sans had always been worried he’d never really have closure from any of it.

Grillby could still read him like a book, however. As he always could.

“...What’s wrong?”

...He didn’t know if he was supposed to answer that honestly or not. He doubted it… all they did was tip toe around each other. It never used to be that way. They were an open book, sharing pages amongst themselves.

“...nothing.”

Grillby looked like he wasn’t going to let it slide… for some reason, that really surprised Sans. He didn’t think he would care enough to push it any further.

“...Could we…”

…

Before Grillby could finish his sentence, Sans knew exactly what he meant.

“...later. yeah.”

He was relieved that Grillby actually wanted to talk things out just as he did. He knew just as well as Sans that things couldn’t keep on like this. Not after being able to see each other again… it would just feel so wrong. Sans was tired of constantly wondering if Grillby was okay, and he was certain Grillby felt the exact same way.

Grillby smiled, happy enough with that answer. They would talk things out… they would patch it up.

“...A lot of people are going to come. You should get away soon.” He sounded genuinely afraid for his old friend. It left Sans with a feeling of danger in his ‘gut’. 

He needed to act fast. His emotions couldn’t keep getting in the way.

...

He took one last long look at his ex lover.

...

Then he nodded, and shut the door. The room felt warm again, and he could no longer see outside… no longer see any danger if it happened to come his way.

As he stared at the fireplace, he couldn’t help but wonder what would really happen if somebody found his human. He knew it would be different depending on the person, but… ultimately, they would most likely be killed, and then he would be too. Papyrus would either be spared, or killed by association… there were so many factors that played into this messy situation, and he really didn’t know if it was worth it. What if it was all for nothing?

He wanted to sit down and  _ really _ think things out, but… he went back upstairs, resisting the call of the sofa. Whether he was beginning to feel like it was pointless or not, he promised y/n he would keep them safe. He was determined to follow through with it.

He was relieved once he saw y/n sitting in the same spot that he had left them. They were curled up in his blankets, his smell enveloping them like a fancy bow on a Christmas present. He really liked the way their skin looked next to his sheets… like they were made to go together.

They looked terrified when their eyes rose to meet his, however, and that made a pang of pain shoot through his gut, because he still couldn’t tell them what was going on. Not until they were in a safe place, secure away from anybody that could hurt them.

He wished he had time to stay and tell Papyrus, but… he wasn’t stupid enough to wait. His brother would understand when he told him later.

Sans took a seat at the end of the bed, to mentally prepare himself as well as talk to them.

“...c’mere,” He said, opening his arms up for them. He knew they needed some kind of reassurance before they were thrown into the fold. 

They were a sensitive little thing, and he  _ knew that, _ no matter how hard they tried to hide it. He understood wanting to be strong, but he didn’t want them to feel like they  _ had _ to be… especially not around him.

He couldn’t stop the rush of happiness when they quickly crawled over to him, allowing him to wrap his arms around their body. It was his favorite thing… his new safety blanket. The room always felt colder when they weren’t in his arms.

“...Who was that?” They asked him, hesitating slightly, their head against his collarbone. He could tell they were nervous about what the answer might be, but he knew that wasn’t necessary.

...He briefly wondered if they might be  _ jealous _ by the answer.

“grillby.”

They shuffled a bit in his hold… he wondered if that was a sign of anxiety. He couldn’t tell… maybe he was just overthinking things.

“...What did he say?” They asked. No, he was right. It was anxiety.

“...we gotta go.”

They were quiet for a moment, clearly trying to take in that information before sitting up to properly look at him, the bed under both of them making a sound of disapproval in the process.

“What? Go where?”

He really didn’t want to waste time explaining it… he just needed to act now, and explain later. It was for the best.

“trust me.”

He knew he had been asking that of them  _ a lot _ lately, but he was really lucky. They didn’t try protesting again and demanding answers… they just nodded.

He held their hand in his own boney one and took a deep breath. “...shut your eyes.”

He watched as they did what he asked, and he  _ really _ hoped he didn’t die from this decision.

He hadn’t used a lot of his magic in a  _ long _ time. He couldn’t walk outside and risk  _ anybody _ seeing y/n, so… he had to take a shortcut. He hadn’t tested it out in  _ years, _ and he knew it was risky… but what other choice did he have?

_ None. _

He took a few more breaths in, and held them close.

❄︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ⬧︎♒︎♓︎♐︎⧫︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♍︎♒︎♋︎■︎♑︎♏︎♎︎ ♋︎❒︎□︎◆︎■︎♎︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎❍︎

…

Sans fell roughly on his ass, and held his head as he tried not to scream in pain.

Y/n had landed a few feet away from him, in a small puddle. The grass below them was damp and  _ dark. _ They hadn’t seen anything other than snow since they had fallen, so it was startling to feel such a damp texture beneath their hands. It smelled of mud and rain water, the sound of a waterfall being the only thing other than Sans’s quiet cries of agony.

...Agony.

“S-Sans!?” They exclaimed, crawling over through the dark to reach him. They tried to help him sit up, but he just held their hand and tried to take deep breaths. They didn’t know what to do… they didn’t even know where they were or  _ why. _

“...fuck. s’okay… it’s… it’s okay,” He muttered, pushing himself up to a sitting position. They were worried he was done for… he was fragile, whether he liked it or not.

“You collapsed,” They said, voice tight.

He gave them a pained smile, and really it only made them worry even  _ more. _

He shook his head and began to look them over. They weren’t the one buckled over in pain five seconds ago... 

“...you… okay?”

They sighed. He was going to be the death of them.

“I’m fine. What about  _ you?” _

“...yeah.”

Sans stood up, slowly, and they quickly followed his lead, worried he might fall over from moving too fast. Once they were sure he was up safely, they let themself  _ properly _ look at their surroundings.

Everything was wet, or at the very least damp. There were flowers glowing a soft blue, and the waterfall was splashing their shoes. There was something really calming about this place… it was small, but… really beautiful and comforting. It felt  _ nothing _ like the surface, but… somehow very close to home.

“...Woah.”

They watched as Sans removed his jacket and placed it over in a dry-ish corner, the comforting warmth probably being a bit too much with such heavy clothing. They were dressed in the same shirt he had let them borrow before, and it was enough to keep them comfortable.

“we, uh… can’t leave. for a while.”

That left them feeling a bit nervous, but hey. They decided not to ask why anymore. 

They never got a straight answer out of him anyways.

They walked closer to the waterfall, gently putting their hand in it. It felt like normal water, and they couldn’t help but wonder if it was safe to drink. If they were going to be there a while, they certainly hoped so… or at least hoped Sans would leave to get water and food.

They’d been looking forward to the leftover stew and now  _ that _ was ruined. Maybe he would go back and get it for them… he wasn’t the one everybody seemed to be chasing for some reason, anyways.

“...The water’s glowing,” They commented, letting little droplets splash off of their hand and onto their shirt. It felt nice… cooling against their skin. They wouldn’t mind being here for a while, but they were dreading where they were going to sleep. Everything was so… wet.

Maybe he’d bring something over. They weren’t very sure.

“...c’mere.”

They walked over to him and watched as he touched one of the glowing flowers. They weren’t sure what he was planning to do with it, but they were intrigued.

He put the side of his skull against it, and gave them a smile.

“listen.”

...They felt a little ridiculous, but they did as he asked.

They put their ear to the small blue flower and listened, not really expecting something to happen.

…

…

…

“L i s t e n .”

They jumped in surprise when the flower spoke to them, sounding  _ eerily _ similar to Sans. They weren’t sure how much they liked that… what if somebody said the wrong thing and it was echoed to others?

“cool, huh?” Sans asked.

They nodded, even if that wasn’t their first choice of words. “Yeah.”

Sans gave them another smile, and then walked over to the cave wall where he took a seat. They followed suit, and sighed deeply. They worried they weren’t going to make it out of this alive, but… they weren’t sure how to bring that up to him.

What if they were never able to go home? Never see their home again? They didn’t wanna be stuck down here forever, even if they had Sans. They wanted to go home with him. This was no place to live your life… it was scary and  _ everybody _ was hungry.

They were hungry.

They wanted to go  _ home. _

“...i’m… worried,” He admitted, surprising them. They didn’t think he’d ever actually admit that… especially not until it was all over. They were still in danger, and that definitely solidified their assumptions.

...It seemed like the perfect opportunity to get a confession out of him.

“...About what?”

“you... smell.”

…

Uhm.

...They blinked. What? Was now really the time for insults? It wouldn’t have hurt if it didn’t take them so off guard.

If they smelled… then he wouldn’t like being near them.

He could tell that he had hurt their feelings however, because he quickly followed up.

“l-like human! not... no, they might… smell you. human. skin. we don’t… have that,” He explained, slowly, making them feel better.

He was just a doofus. He didn’t speak well.

“Oh,” They said, giggling at his stupidity. He was hilarious sometimes… naive to what he’s saying until it’s fully out of his mouth.

He went quiet, and they knew he felt bad about what he had said.

So instead of keeping it going… they decided to change the subject.

“...The grass here is blue. It’s strange.”

“why?” He asked, confusion very apparent in his voice.

“Well… surface grass is just green.”

He looked shocked by that. Almost offended by how weird and foreign it was compared to what he’s used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr. Pretty active here!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come be my friend! 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	13. Mildew and arousal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all staying safe and healthy during the time of panic in the world. Love you!
> 
> Chapter is _slightly_ smutty! Enjoy~ Sorry it's a bit short! Life's been a bit hectic. As of right now, updates are bi-weekly!
> 
> ___
> 
> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [We got Fanart!](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cec0b667aedebbd6a3b8f493f921f5c6/5d42f58abac19393-44/s640x960/99cb72e548bb8256c28bec5a5ec69b37ae88d715.png) Made by the wonderful [mixing-up-details!](https://mixing-up-details.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Tell me if you make fan art as well so I can post it here!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to my best friend @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me. Love you the most.

The smell of mildew was covering the human smell a little, but it was a bit too much from where Sans was sitting. It was starting to give him a headache, as if his skull was imploding. The feeling wasn’t new to him, not even in the slightest… but it was still something that he could never really get used to. It was nauseating, but… hey, it was bearable. He felt sick way too often to care at this point.

He never really threw up, anyways. It was just a constant threat.

He couldn’t, even if he wanted to- there wasn’t anything in his system to dispose of since the stew had already gone so quickly. 

That and he didn’t want to disturb y/n. 

They had fallen asleep, somehow, their head resting in his lap. He wasn’t sure how they could rest during such an ‘exciting’ time, but... who was he to complain? It gave him time to panic without scaring them as well. It gave him an excuse to run his fingers through their hair, too. Things weren’t that bad, all things considered. It could have been worse.

They could have both died by now.

... He just wanted to keep them safe. Wanted to make sure nothing bad happened, and the smell wouldn’t travel too far. He just… didn’t quite know how, yet. He wasn’t wearing his shirt, so his smell was a little stronger than theirs but their smell was just…  _ so _ strong. It seeped into the grass, the walls, the plants... it was something new and different, so easy to pick out. Covering it up was becoming an increasingly difficult task.

... 

...He heard footsteps outside, voices that sounded somewhat familiar.

His first thought was Undyne, but it sounded… 

... deeper. Darker. Like… 

...

He covered y/n’s mouth out of instinct. It woke them up, of course, but he just put a finger to his mouth and hoped now wasn’t when they decided to ask questions. He was lucky that they didn’t freak out… he probably would have, in their situation. His fears and anxiety usually left him frozen, but when he was cornered… he wouldn’t stay still. They were stronger than he was, whether he wanted to admit that or not.

He listened to the footsteps outside, blocking out the familiarity of the voices, refusing to let any kind of recognition happen… they were fading, at least, with each step. They didn’t pause either...

... It seemed like no one suspected a thing.

...

... He hadn’t even realized it, but he had begun to hold y/n against him. They were practically sitting in his lap, his arms securely around them.

... he didn’t mind it at all.

“...fuck,” He said softly, wiping his face. He felt like he was sweating, but nothing showed up on his hand- nothing but a little bit of dirt against the white shakey limb.

He hated it here.

“...A-Are they… gone?” They asked him, their voice trembling softly. He felt awful… they were so small, not at all fit for this kind of situation. He wanted to scoop them up and take them back home. He wanted to go to bed.

Wanted to _ cuddle. _

... He started to pet them again, hoping it would calm them down, at least a little bit. It was all he could do.

“mhm.”  _ for now. _

He wasn’t sure how long that would last.

...He looked down and met their eyes, which were already staring up at him. 

...

... They looked… sort of hypnotized, by his eyelight. Unable to blink or look away. It made his cheekbones feel oddy  _ hot. _

He figured humans didn’t see eye lights on the surface, so he really wasn’t  _ that _ surprised. He just wasn’t used to anybody looking at  _ him _ like that.

What  _ did _ surprise him, was...

... When they reached up to kiss him.

...

... His body reacted immediately. His hand rested on the small of their back, returning the kiss without a moment’s hesitation, not wasting any time thinking about why... They tasted so good, their body was so warm... 

He couldn’t help but wonder what he tasted like to them. Was it different? He imagined it would be, but… he wasn’t sure how. He wanted to ask, but figured that would kind of ruin the moment. Conversation for later if he decided it mattered enough.

He used a small amount of magic when he kissed them, so it actually  _ felt _ like a kiss, and not like he was just pressing his face into theirs. It made their skin tingle, and he could tell they really liked the way it felt. The soft sounds of their lips on his were echoing off of the cave walls, and it was...

... Well it was  _ really  _ starting to turn him on.

...He let his hand snake up the back of their shirt and touch their skin. It was so warm, even in the cold cave. It helped him feel like everything was okay for that moment. He didn’t need to panic… not yet. They were safe, and they were with him.

They made a small noise when his hand slowly moved to the front of their body, his fingers brushing against their ribs, just below their heart. Every inch of their skin was different… some soft and plump, others smooth and taught.

...

A thought crossing his mind. Enough to make him pull back.

They didn’t like that.

“...if i… take the jacket off. your smell…” Everybody would be able to find them, so much easier. He didn’t like the thought of that. He wanted to see  _ all _ of them so badly, but… their safety was much more important than him not being able to control himself.

“...Just leave it on,” They said, their face a gentle pink color.

...He couldn’t help himself.

He lifted their shirt up, being careful not to let the jacket fall off of their shoulders. Their skin was so pretty… their chest was so  _ soft _ and their nipples were pert and hard. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from arousal, but he felt it was safe to assume it was a mix of the two.

He brought his head down, and let his tongue slip out to taste them… they were even softer than they looked. Somehow he wasn’t surprised.

He met their eyes as he continued to let his tongue explore, finding humor in the way their face had changed its expression. Their eyes were half lidded, and their mouth was slightly open, their lip trembling a bit.

It was arousing, to say the least.

Based on the staring, there was some fascination going on with his tongue. ... Why did that make him swell with pride a little? It wasn’t the same as his eyelight, which wasn’t normal. Magic was almost  _ always _ a uniform color... unfortunately his head crack had seen to that. He used to be embarrassed of it, but over time he realized he had more important things to worry about than whether or not his eye and aura matched.

He gave their chest a break, and instead came up to kiss them again. He liked that the most… He had been wanting to kiss them for a while, longer than he realised, and now it was just so easy. It felt natural, and they liked it too.

Plus, the soft sounds they made when his magic tingled against their tongue was driving him  _ crazy. _

They pulled back a bit, and he narrowly avoided growling. They looked down at what was poking them in the thigh... 

“...Y-You…” They muttered, trailing off. They didn’t want to finish their sentence, and that alone let Sans know what they were thinking.

He was too lazy to actually take his shorts off… so he just pulled it out.

They looked overwhelmed.

“...O-Oh,” They said once their eyes got a glimpse of it.

...

... Was that a good or bad reaction?

“don’t have to.” He wanted them to know this was completely  _ their _ choice. He wouldn’t make them do this until they were ready.

They bit their lip as they stared down, and Sans wished he could read their expression.

“...It’s… huge,” They finally said, sounding… very nervous.

...

“is… that bad?” Sans asked. He suddenly felt... insecure? He didn’t know human standards, and didn’t know what classified as good or bad. He knew that sometimes if a monster was too big and their partner was very small, sex would be completely off the table, to avoid someone getting seriously hurt.

... But humans were all relatively the same size… was there even a ‘too much’? Or a ‘too little’? Did they even have different sizes? He wasn’t too far off from human proportions, anyways… not by that much.

They shook their head. Their expression was… light. He didn’t know how else to describe it other than the fact that they looked calm.

“Opposite.”

...Well that was a relief, at least. He wasn’t too much for them.

He had to stifle a gasp when they touched him, their soft hand gently holding such a sensitive and vulnerable area. He expected to feel some kind of fear when he thought about somebody touching his  _ magic, _ but… there wasn’t any. It just felt _ good… _ He wanted to see them, too. He had seen a part of them in the shower, but… not completely. Not fully vulnerable like he was now. He didn’t get to  _ really _ touch them.

“i want… can you…?” He asked, starting to pull at their pants. He had managed to get some for them, even if they didn’t fit all that well.

He was regretting that, now. He should have just left them in their underwear.

He watched as they struggled to pull their pants down in their current situation, clearly too excited to actually stand up. He found it to be adorable and he actually chuckled a little… he was glad he was still able to laugh even when he was in a situation like this. Hiding from everybody… every person in the Underground was going to come for them.

But he felt okay.

They finally managed to get the article of clothing off and they sat back down, their legs spreading when they straddled him again.

...They were beautiful.

“...woah.”

Seeing the way their legs opened when they sat down, and the way they  _ spread _ was just… so mesmerizing. Human bodies were so different than anything he had experienced before. He noticed how embarrassed they were, but he didn’t understand why. They were  _ perfect… _ genuinely amazing.

He let his hand reach down and touch them where they were most sensitive… he was in awe. It was wet, without any magic. Humans were so strange. Foreign and  _ interesting. _

“...that’s… wow. i... i like that.”

Everything was warm and… loud. The sounds were better than the actual  _ feeling. _ They were arousing. They were clinging to his arm now, their body shaking with what he assumed to be pleasure… he hoped it wasn’t fear.

“...this okay?”

“Y-Yeah!” They exclaimed, trying to keep their voice down. He could tell they were a little overwhelmed, but he didn’t expect anything less.

He pressed his mouth to their forehead and kissed them softly. He wanted to keep going, but…

He needed to stop.

The smell they were giving off was already too strong, and was going to give them away if he finished. It just wasn't the time or place.

They relaxed in his grip, and leaned on him once his fingers were removed. His body ached, and he wanted nothing more than to plow them into next week, but… good things take time. This was something he was willing to wait for, because he knew it would be worth it.

“...tired?” It made sense. They had been woken up from their nap before they got any proper rest.

“...Mhm.”

They shifted a little to properly lay against him in a comfortable position.

“...okay. i’ll keep you safe.”

_ forever. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)


	14. Souls and low flames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was no proof reading this week, so please forgive any mistakes!
> 
> I hope you're all doing well during this pandemic! Come chat with me on Discord or Twitter. Both linked at the end!

Y/n was fully aware that none of this was going to end well.

In a world where everybody wanted them dead, they stood absolutely no chance at surviving. They knew Sans was doing his absolute best to keep them safe, and he had been doing a great job, but he couldn’t keep it up forever. At this rate, they were both going to get killed, as well as everybody else who was helping them hide. Y/n was  _ super _ grateful and appreciated every single person. Papyrus, Grillby, but… they didn’t want anybody to die just for  _ their _ sake.

_ Especially _ Sans.

Their existence was enough to ruin everybody’s life… so why was Sans trying  _ so _ hard? It didn’t make any sense to them. They had just met him, and they were putting his and his friends lives in danger. He should hate them, any sane person  _ would _ , but… it didn't happen that way. He seemed to really… care about them. They didn’t feel like they deserved it.

Maybe they deserved to die. Maybe this was… what was supposed to happen.

Would it really be that bad? Maybe they just needed to cope with the inevitable. All humans died eventually, every form of life did… it was just going to happen sooner than they ever expected. They needed to find peace with that...

“...you’re quiet.”

They looked over in time to see Sans sitting up. He had been asleep beside them, and it startled them a bit to see him conscious again. His face was glowing slightly thanks to the colors of the cave, his expression holding genuine concern. They really found him to be beautiful, despite how different he was from them or anybody they had ever known. It made him special… their own special person. They liked how unique he was, since it kept him from thinking they were any less than perfect to human standards.

“...Yeah. I guess I am,” They said, giving him a reassuring smile. They didn’t want him to worry anymore than he already did about them. They had already caused more than enough trouble for everybody.

They felt guilty.

Sans could see that… they could tell. Hiding any emotion around Sans was nearly impossible.

“...what’s wrong?”

He just couldn’t leave well enough alone. They were almost grateful for how stubborn he was. At least he cared.

“Nothing.”

“...c’mon.,” He pushed, and they knew hiding it was useless, really. He wouldn’t  _ stop _ pushing until he knew what was going on inside their head. They just wished he would be selfish for once and  _ not _ put them first. 

...The soft echo of the waterfall was starting to make their head ache and all they wanted to do was go home and fall asleep.  _ Home, _ home… their home up on the surface. They were trapped down here, and they would never see their house again. Their friends, family… none of it. They wouldn’t even be able to do anything as simple as going to check their mailbox. They missed waking up in the morning and watching the news, checking their phone, having  _ breakfast. _

They were trapped in a nightmare with a single saving grace. One that couldn’t keep them safe forever, no matter how hard he tried. It made them feel even  _ worse, _ because it was such a losing battle. Even if they got out of this particular mess, people would always be hunting them… they would never be safe. Never have even a moment of peace, and neither would Sans.

Would voicing that to him even be a good idea? Would he take it the wrong way? Think they were being a whiney, ungrateful brat for all his sacrifices?

_ Were _ they?

...They knew they needed to voice things if they ever wanted them to get better.

“...I’m gonna die down here,” They spoke gently, watching the expression on his face shift into one of confusion and worry.

There was a short silence that followed, and it filled them with regret and more guilt. Had he taken it the wrong way? Did they make him feel  _ bad? _

“...i won’t… let you die.”

...They knew he would do everything he possibly could to keep them safe and sound, but what if that wasn’t enough? He had told them that he wasn’t as strong as he used to be, so it was fully possible that he wouldn’t be able to keep them alive.

He had to know that.

They leaned their head on his shoulder. “...You can’t be with me all the time.”

There would always be moments of vulnerability.

“i can,” He protested, being stubborn and not really seeing what they were trying to say.

It felt like a pointless conversation… no matter what they said to him, he wouldn’t give up on them. He was going to keep fighting to keep them alive no matter what. When was enough going to be enough for him? When was he going to let them go…?

“...Even if you can, humans… don’t live as long as monsters, do they?” They could remember seeing something about that on the television. It still surprised them that they even  _ had _ cable down here.

They were going to be Underground until the day they died, and that didn't sound like a good life to them. This place was  _ hellish, _ and nobody deserved to be stuck here.

“no. but... so what?”

...He wasn’t seeing the big picture. He wasn’t seeing how awful this entire situation really was, and they envied him for that.

“If I survive, I’ll still get old and die here. I’m not… gonna get to see the sunshine again,” They told him, sadness in their voice.

They’d never get to feel sand in their feet again while they walked on the beach. Never get to eat a meal whenever they wanted to. Never sunbathe in their yard again. Everything that they enjoyed, even the little things, were all  _ gone. _ Stolen away from them like it was  _ nothing, _ all because they made one stupid mistake.

All because the ground collapsed under their  _ feet.  _ It could have happened to anybody, so why did it have to be them?

It could have been so much worse, and they were so happy that they met Sans, but… they wished it happened under different circumstances.

“...i promise. you will.”

...He was just… too sweet.

They gave him a small smile, deciding the conversation needed to be over. He would never admit the things they feared, and that was okay. Denial was normal when you were desperate for something… they just didn’t want to talk about it anymore. They knew the truth, and it made them sad.

“Okay.”

They appreciated his optimism. They appreciated him as a whole.

He let out a sigh, and they knew this conversation wasn’t over quite yet.

“...listen, there’s… a loophole,” He spoke, reluctantly. It definitely caught their attention, though. What kind of a loophole could there possibly be for a situation as bad as this one…?

“...A loophole?”

He took a deep breath, which they had noticed he did whenever he was about to explain something in depth. Like he needed to mentally brace himself and prepare his words in his head.

“humans... don’t know about souls. yeah?”

...They had a feeling he wasn’t talking about spirits and the supernatural. In all honesty, it peaked their interest. Was there a whole other meaning to the word that they didn’t know about? It was interesting to think about these things.

They shook their head in response, waiting for him to keep going, but he had to take another deep breath.

“...okay. um… can i show… you?”

“...A soul?” How in the world could he show them a  _ soul. _

Weren’t… they souls, technically? Wasn’t eveybody a soul if he meant the same thing as they were thinking about…?

The sounds of the cave that were calming before were almost frustrating now as they tried their hardest to figure out what he was talking about.

He nodded.

“...i need… your permission.”

There was something cute about the way he asked… almost like he was afraid of rejection. It made their chest feel light. He really cared about them for some reason they just weren’t able to quite grasp.

“Yeah. Yes, you can show me.”

They just really hoped they wouldn’t regret this decision.

...

The light feeling in their chest faded, and… was replaced with a heavier one.

It made them panic for a moment, and they reached out, gripping onto Sans’s arm. His eye light was shaking a bit… glowing brighter. They knew he was doing this to them, so they tried not to panic… but it just felt so  _ weird _ and  _ wrong. _

Whatever he was doing… it made them feel so  _ naked _ and  _ vulnerable. _

…

...It… looked like a love heart. 

A green love heart. It looked like it belonged on a TV screen, or inside of a children's book. It was  _ so _ bright and gave off a warm feeling. 

It was overwhelming… they wanted to touch it, but they were afraid.

“...That’s… mine?” They asked him, wanting to be sure that they understood.  _ This _ was a soul…  _ their _ soul.

Souls were… real.

Why was that such a comforting realization for them…?

“mhm. it’s you.”

…

“...Why is it green?”

Were all souls green? They had always seen them as white in movies, like… ghostly. Or maybe even black if the show was trying to make a villain. But never a vibrant color like theirs… Hollywood really had things messed up. That wasn’t surprising.

Sans sighed, sounding almost…  _ aroused. _ They weren’t sure why that made them feel so warm.

“it’s… your man soul trait.”

...Trait.

...Colors were traits.

Noted.

“...Can I see yours?” They asked the question before they even properly thought it through… they were just genuinely intrigued and curious by this whole concept now. It was so new to them, and like a curious child, they wanted to explore it further.

His face flushed blue and they almost laughed. It was just so… sudden.

“...not right now. that’s… what the loophole is…” He told them nervously.

“...Explain?” 

They wanted to know everything they could about this. About him.

“...soulbonds. like... marriage. but… a lot… more intimate. pap is… better at explaining.”

...They knew they would have to ask him about it later, since Sans wasn’t the best with words. They were eager to find out more, but they knew they had to be patient. It seemed like a serious thing, so… maybe it was worth waiting for an explanation.

Maybe it was like a green card, if it was like marriage.

...They were cold, and the water sounds just made it worse. Their skin had goosebumps, and they wanted to go back to his bed. Hiding away from people just made them want to cry. They wanted to be accepted… this was their home now, whether they liked it or not. Nobody could get them out.

Misery and cold winds… rushing waters and hateful people. It was all they had now.

That, and a handful of people working together to hide them.

...They moved to sit in Sans’s lap, knowing he wouldn’t mind. It was much less cold than the ground, and a lot more comfortable. He smelled like blood and musk… better than the mildew they were sat beside.

...There were sudden footsteps, and they both stiffened.

Somebody was coming under the waterfall…

…

...Flames.

Grillby.

An umbrella was in his hand, shielding his flames from being extinguished. He looked rather annoyed by the atmosphere around him, and they really couldn’t blame him. They felt kind of bad for him.

But he looked… almost jealous, when he made eye contact with them.

…

They tried not to take it personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat. 18+.](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord server for updates!


	15. Third Wheeling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry, I know it's been a while. Been going through some things, but everything's all better now and I'm doing much better! 
> 
> I've made a new Discord server for all ages, not just for 18+! Come join if you'd like, it's linked at the end!
> 
> Stay strong!

“Sans,” Grillby spoke, getting his attention. He very clearly wasn’t in his element, and didn’t want to be anywhere near the water. The umbrella was helping a little bit, but… not enough to make him feel comfortable.

Sans looked over, clearly surprised to hear a different voice other than you’s. He almost panicked for a moment, familiarity feeling dangerous, but… it was just Grillby. He wasn’t a danger to either of you. If anything, he was being a danger to himself, since he was getting himself wet. 

... It wasn’t safe, and it made Sans a bit anxious.

Grillby’s normal,  _ healthy _ fire crackling was… soft, and dim. 

It didn’t take a genius to know that wasn’t a good sign.

“...you look… like hell,” Sans commented, his voice joking, but… everybody knew it was true. Grillby looked as if he was standing on his last leg.

“I don’t do very well in wet and humid environments,” Grillby replied, as if that wasn’t already an obvious statement. “There’s... plenty of moisture in the air.”

“...yeah.”

The entire situation felt awkward, and you definitely felt like you didn’t belong there. Almost as if you were intruding in on something private… like you were being disrespectful somehow.

For a moment, you couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Grillby decided that he wanted to get back together with Sans… 

... would Sans go for it? Would you be forgotten about, and… eaten? Killed? 

Turned in?

...You hated to admit it, but… Grillby’s presence  _ scared  _ you. You didn’t know if you were being ridiculous or not, but… you felt  _ uncomfortable. _

But he was the only other person who was willing to help keep you a secret for Sans’s sake, so… you had to take what you could get.

None of this was their turf… you had no terms here. Nothing to bargain on.

Grillby sighed as he closed the umbrella, droplets flying everywhere. “Can you shortcut us to the restaurant?”

...You glanced at Sans, having half a mind to intervene and say no  _ for  _ him. Last time Sans performed a  _ ‘shortcut’ _ it practically crippled him for a few moments. What if doing it again caused  _ permanent  _ damage? You couldn’t bear to see him in pain like that again.

But of course, you were too afraid to speak up. You were too afraid of making anybody angry with you. Whether you liked it or not, you needed Sans  _ and _ Grillby.

“...i can try.”

There was nothing you could do to stop him… so you took his hand, and hoped for the best.

You tried to ignore it, but you felt a sting of jealousy when Sans took Grillby’s hand with his other one, even though he needed to in order to get you all there. You knew it was stupid… but you were anxious. You didn’t want to be pushed aside. You couldn’t handle that… not in a world like this.

If you didn’t have Sans… you would literally die.

The shortcut was the same as before… you shut your eyes, and everything smelled weird for a moment. The air felt thick and you could hardly breathe. You felt dizzy, borderline nauseous, and then…

Solid ground. Different smells. 

Different  _ feeling _ in the air.

You opened your eyes in time to see Sans holding his head on the floor, his one eye light wide open... yet horribly  _ shrunken. _ He was sweating… it was awful to look at, fuck, he must be in so much  _ pain... _

“Sans?” You asked, careful, making your way over to him on your hands and knees. You didn’t want to scare him, but you knew he needed help.  _ Badly. _ You weren’t sure if he could hear you, but he looked… very much out of it. His breathing was heavy- too heavy. 

“...Just keep breathing, it’s okay.”

Grillby had landed somewhere beside you, and had already made his way over to help out as well. He gently sat Sans up, and...

... his eye light seemed to go back to normal.

You couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

You never taught to sit him up… you just assumed it was better to let him lay down until it passed. Maybe you were wrong…

Sans blinked a few times, looking between you and Grillby. He seemed confused for a second… and then his face turned dark blue.

He was… blushing.

“...i’m fine,” He mumbled, pulling himself to his feet, standing up and backing away slightly... It was kind of adorable.

“Take your time. I know that takes a lot out of you,” You told him, giving him his space before looking around the room.

It looked like any ordinary bar… only there weren’t any drinks on display, nor was anybody working. You assumed this was Grillby’s, since it was so warm inside. It almost felt like the entire place was lit by a warm campfire... but the snow falling outside told you you were back in Snowdin.

Sans took a seat at the bar, sitting in the second to last seat. His face flickered for a moment, and you could tell being in here was bringing back memories for him.

“...what happened?” He asked Grillby, clearly referring to what went down with Undyne, and why he came to find you in Waterfall. Grillby had said it was a safe place, but obviously it wasn’t if he had to come and get you away from there.

Grillby sighed, seemingly dreading the conversation to come. 

“.......... Undyne. Undyne happened.”

You felt a small chill run down your back. 

Sans looked afraid to ask any further, but he forced himself to anyway. “...what did she do?”

“She went around asking everybody where you were,” Grillby told him, moving to stand behind the bar in front of Sans. 

You weren’t quite sure what to do… so you just stood there and listened. They looked so comfortable in the scene that you were certain it was a very common one back in the good days. Their piece didn’t really fit in this puzzle.

“is... pap okay?” Sans sounded like he was afraid to ask.

“Yes. She’s careful with him. She still interrogated him, but it was very half hearted.”

Sans immediately looked relieved. His shoulders relaxed.

“anybody… mention where i was?”

You remembered hearing footsteps outside of the waterfall… You really hoped nobody actually knew you were there. But, maybe it would be a good thing if you did. That was everybody would be focused on the Waterfall area, and Snowdin would be a safe place, at least for a little while.

Grillby nodded. “Aaron mentioned Waterfall. That is why I came to retrieve you.”

Sans stiffened again, the relaxation leaving his body faster than it had come. 

... You didn’t know who Aaron was, but you wondered if he was a bad guy.

“...i… heard him. outside.”

...Well that confirmed your suspicions, at least. It was the sounds from outside the waterfall. If that person had seen you, then just about anybody could have… did they see… a human? Or did they just see Sans…?

Sans sighed, and covered his face. “that’s... why you came. fuck... i don’t… know what to do.”

Grillby patted him on the shoulder, and you couldn’t prevent the small spike of jealousy that went through you.

“Papyrus told her he thinks you’ll be heading for New Home soon, so........... you might be able to get back to Snowdin undetected.” Grillby was trying to encourage him… maybe you should have been doing the same, but instead you just stood there feeling like an  _ idiot. _

Sans was quiet for a few moments, seemingly lost in thought before he moved his hands away from his face. He looked so stressed out… so confused, and at a total loss of what to do.

He looked up at the fire monster before him. “...then what? i can’t… i don’t know… what to do.”

...you understood that. You didn’t know how much longer he could keep hiding you, either. It was all going to crash down eventually. You couldn’t spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder and running.

Grillby looked like he wanted to say something, but… he was hesitating.

...

... Finally, he caved. 

“...Well, have you considered a soulbond? I know that’s a lot to think of, but… it would keep you both safe and untouchable.”

...

That caught your interest right away, and you quickly moved to sit beside Sans.

You remembered him saying something about a soulbond back in the cave. It didn’t make very much sense at the time, considering Sans wasn’t very good with words, but… Grillby didn’t seem to have trouble speaking. He could easily explain it to you.

Sans seemed… a bit uncomfortable beside you, but you tried not to take it too personally.

“A soul bond?” You parroted, staring up at Grillby.

“.......... Yes. It is a very sacred thing for monsters. You humans have something called marriage, but we have soul bonds. It is a lot more powerful and meaningful than … ‘marriage’, and there is no such thing as separation once it is done. Breaking apart a soul bonded duo is............ punishable by death. And also a horribly cruel thing. Even Undyne wouldn’t dare. So if you two were to go through with it, she would be powerless. Nobody could hurt either of you.”

...

...You looked over at Sans, starting to allow yourself to feel excitement. You never wanted to separate anyways, so this could be the perfect solution!

You were about to say something to Sans, but Grillby continued, pulling your attention back to him.

“However, it is not something to be taken lightly. You… become one, essentially. You’re no longer your own person, and side effects may-”

“That’s okay,” you said, cutting him off. You didn’t care… you just wanted to be safe. You didn’t mind being _‘one_ ’ with Sans, anyways. you would probably enjoy it… just as long as he wanted it too, and he wasn’t just… going along with it.

You’d rather be bonded to Sans than  _ dead. _

...

The fact that he hadn’t said anything really made you wonder how he was feeling about all of this.

“Well, it has to be okay on both ends. Perhaps that is something you need to discuss alone, later on. But for now, you both should get home. ............... I’m going to stay here, as it would be rather suspicious if anybody saw me over at the Sketon residence.”

...

You watched silently as Grillby gave Sans a gentle pat on the shoulder. You didn’t like it. You knew you had no right to feel jealous, but you still  _ did. _

...What if Grillby was a better match for Sans than you were?

What if... Sans would be better doing this ‘soul bond’ thing with Grillby?

You didn’t protest when Sans held your hand… you squeezed it, and silently hoped it was nicer than holding Grillby’s.

“...Be careful,” You muttered, knowing Sans was about to take another shortcut.

He gave you a reassuring smile...

.... and then everything faded again.

...Only this time, all you could see was his face. That toothy grin. The edges were blurred, but… something seemed different this time. It felt less violent and forced… it just felt like you were flying for a second, instead of tearing through harsh winds with awful smells.

Then everything was normal again.

You were sat on his bedroom floor… and he wasn’t doubled over in pain. 

You didn’t celebrate yet, since he could have been hiding it… but at least it was a good sign.

“...it… doesn’t hurt,” He said, looking at you. He looked confused, and almost… on edge. Like he was expecting pain to come shooting out of nowhere.

“...Are you sure?” You asked him, leaning close check him over. You held his face in your hands, unable to stop yourself from worrying that he might break suddenly.

Pain didn’t just… stop. There had to be a catch. 

Or maybe… he was just getting used to using his magic again...?

He shrugged, holding your hands on his cheek bones. “...either that, or… i’m numb.”

You pulled back, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Can you sit up?” If he could do so without pain, then he should have been perfectly fine.

You watched, ready to catch him if anything bad happened, but he sat up with ease. He really was perfectly okay… it didn’t make any sense. Every other time, he had doubled over with pain so what was different  _ now? _

...Maybe it was better not to question it. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

You stood up properly and then immediately just laid down on his bed, melting into the sheets. You had missed it… the comfort, and the smell. You never wanted to leave again, but you were constantly on the run. At least until…

“...Hey, Sans?”

“...yeah?” He asked, moving to lay beside you. you rolled closer to him unintentionally, but you cuddled into him anyway.

You traced his rib cage…

“...Can you tell me more about soul bonds?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/n do be jealous tho.
> 
> ___
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> ___  
> 
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


	16. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Stay healthy!

Sans was actually  _ terrified  _ to soul bond.

It wasn’t because he didn’t feel a proper connection with Y/n, he definitely  _ did, _ but… he didn’t know what would happen.

He had heard plenty of horror stories when he was younger about soul bonds going wrong and horribly affecting the participants for the rest of their lives. He was so afraid of hurting them, especially with the terrible things  _ he  _ had to offer.

He wanted nothing more than to be one with them, but… at what cost? What if it hurt them?

What if they ended up  _ like him?  _

Horribly disfigured... mentally unstable.

He would never wish for anybody to suffer the way he did, especially not the person he cared for the most. Constant head pain, paranoia, anxiety, foggy vision… the list could go on for hours, and if he even transferred  _ one _ of those things to them…

He would  _ never _ forgive himself.

He took a deep breath, knowing sooner or later he needed to talk about it. “...i don’t… want you to get hurt.”

They looked… very confused by this. They weren’t aware of any side effects that a soul bond could cause. As far as they knew, soul bonds were just… a perfect solution. He knew he needed to get the message across that it wasn’t all fun and games, but he was just… really bad at relaying any type of message, even if his life literally depended on it.

“...Why would I get hurt?” They asked, confused but intrigued.

“...i’m worried my…  _ ‘disabilities’ _ , could… transfer. to you.”

He didn’t want to imagine seeing them suffer… he didn’t want to think about the possibility of his disability being bad enough to  _ kill _ them. It was a far stretch, but… if it happened…

…

There was also the possibility of it making him  _ normal, _ but… that was even more far fetched.

They chuckled softly. “I wouldn’t mind being like you. Plus we could keep each other safe.”

That made him smile a bit, but also left him a bit baffled. Then again, they probably didn’t know the severity of it all. He tried his best to hide his discomfort, as often as it came, but… surely, there was slight peeks into it at least.

He was stuck in his own little personal hell.

He shook his head, not really sure what else he could do to talk them out of it. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to… he wanted all of them. He just didn’t want to be selfish. What if they regretted it right after…?

...What if they didn’t like him anymore?

“...yeah, but… i don’t want you in pain,” He told them, in one last effort to change their mind. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold back after this one. He wanted them just as bad, if not even more.

They were quiet for a moment, and Sans really thought they were considering backing out. He felt disappointed and upset with himself, but… he didn’t need to. They sat up to kiss him, and he knew they weren’t ever going to back down from this.

They would be his forever… they would be okay.

They would have him. That’s all they wanted. 

He didn’t get it, but… it was true.

“I just want to be safe with you,” they told him, once they parted.

He... he appreciated that. He respected it, and he wanted it too, but their mental state was important. Having them suffer like him… he would be an awful person. They didn’t deserve any of that.

“i know. just… your mental health. it’s important too.” He could not stress that enough.

They laughed a little. “Not as important as living.”

... That was true. He knew they couldn’t keep hiding and running forever, and once they stopped it was all over. Maybe they really would be okay. Even if they ended up like him, at least… they wouldn’t be dealing with it alone, would they?

“i want you to be happy.” He let his hand rest on their hip, the soft skin peeking out from underneath their shirt being enough to stabilize him for a moment. It helped him feel less afraid.

“Then let’s do it!” They said, starting to get enthusiastic. They really had their heart set on it… he didn’t want to ruin their joy.

He just wanted shit to be okay.

...But he couldn’t just… press his soul to hers. There was a lot more to it, and it took a lot of…  _ ‘preparation’. _

“...even if i agree, you… need to have  _ proper _ sex first. it’ll… be too much.” He felt his face heat up just saying it. It was a big commitment,  _ both _ forms of intimacy.

But they were dead set on going through with them. They moved to sit in his lap, and... he initiated the kiss before they got the chance.

He let his hands wander under their shirt, gently trailing over their skin… he liked the way they shivered and goose bumps appeared. He felt like he had so much control over the way they felt, and adding a soul bond on top of it would really give him a power trip.

“...i care about you,” He told them, letting his mouth trail down to their neck. He had never gotten the chance to properly explore their body… now it was going to belong to him, completely.

_ all... all his... _

They smiled, tilting their head back so he had better access to their skin. “I care about you too. I trust you.”

...He took a deep breath. “okay. i just… don’t wanna hurt you.”

“I can top,” They offered, making him stiffen.

He wasn’t against letting them be on top, it was just… he needed to do it first. Boundaries needed to be set and he needed to become used to it. 

“...no.”

“Why not?” They asked.

“i want control.”

“...Okay.” He could tell they didn’t understand why… but he didn’t know how to explain it properly.

His head was always a jumbled mess that only made sense to him.

He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath. “...sorry. i just… need it. have you ever… done anything? sexual?”

They laughed a little, as if the question was ridiculous. “No.”

...Sans felt almost offended. They were  _ beautiful. _ It was a very justified question. If he had met them earlier,  _ especially _ before he had any damage… he would have jumped their bones no questions asked.

He didn’t need to say anything else… he just needed to focus, and let himself enjoy this.

...Enjoy their skin, and the way they smelled.

He didn’t waste any time. He let his hands find the hem of their shirt, and he removed it from their body slowly. Rushing this would be a crime… he had wanted this since the moment he laid his eyes on them. He wanted to cherish it, enjoy it… have a good time and make them feel  _ loved. _

Their chest, their stomach, their neck… everything that was exposed was  _ so _ beautiful. He wanted to stay like this forever. In his safe space with the person that made him feel the best. They would bond, and they would both be fine.

They would both have a good time… and nothing bad would happen to his human.

They shivered from the cold, and he found it absurdly adorable. He knew he should turn on the heater, but moving away from them would be a crime. The room had always been cold, and he had always preferred it that way… humans just had a lot less durability.

He brought his skull down to their chest… it was his new favorite thing on their body. He liked the way their nipples got hard while the rest of their skin stayed soft and unbothered by his touch. They were like little buttons that caused pleasure. Skeletons were different… but his rib cage was pretty sensitive.

He kissed them right between their breasts, enjoying the way they sighed in happiness. He wanted to stay there forever, but… something else was calling his name.

He helped them shimmy off their pants, noting that they weren’t wearing underwear. He really needed to find a way to get them some, but… they were fine for the time being. It made things easier on his end.

He kissed his way down their body, making each and every one last as long as he could before he reached his destination…

He went to kiss them in their most vulnerable spot, but before he could…

The door slammed open.

Sans froze, and slowly turned around, relieved to see his brother was the one that barged in. He could hear the sound of shuffling blankets behind him, and he knew Y/n was trying to save whatever dignity they had left. Papyrus had also covered his sockets, but his face was red. He wasn’t going to be able to look Y/n in the eye for a while.

Sans waited as Papyrus took a deep breath, clearly trying to recollect himself.

“...I’M VERY SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR MATING SESSION, BUT PEOPLE ARE NEARBY AND I FIGURED YOU WOULD VERY MUCH LIKE TO LEAVE,” He said, managing to not stutter. Sans was impressed.

He wouldn’t have been able to do that.

“...thanks, pap,” He said, signaling that he could leave.

Once the door was shut, he turned back to look at Y/n, who was already out of bed and putting their clothes back on.

...It hit him then that they had to leave. Again.

The constant running was really ruining everything. He couldn’t settle down even for a moment to properly have  _ sex _ with them. How in the hell were they going to find time to  _ bond? _ It wasn’t something that could be rushed. It was important and needed to take time.

“...we gotta get out of here,” He said, realizing it wasn’t a good time to start feeling depressed. They needed to get to safety first.

They stared at him for a moment. “...And go where?”

…

...They had a point. He didn’t… know where to go anymore. If they went back to Waterfall, they would be found. If they went to Grillby’s, they would be found. If they stayed home, they would be found.

What was he supposed to  _ do? _

He put his skull in his hands and tried so hard to  _ think. _ He needed to come up with a solution fast, but his head was a  _ mess, _ and he didn’t know where to go…

...Y/n held one of his hands, and he took a deep breath. He needed to  _ calm down. _

“...i should’ve know we… wouldn’t be safe here for long.” 

He was an idiot.

They looked confused by that. “...I-I thought we came here because no one would think we were here?”

“because if i was smart… we wouldn’t be.”

_ It was all his fault. _

They quickly took a peek out the window, being sure to hold his hand the entire time. The snow outside made it a bit difficult to see, but they were pretty sure they could see figures getting somewhat closer…

“...Then let’s just soul bond as soon as possible. Then it won’t matter if there are people.”

It dawned on him then that they really didn’t know how long it would actually take. They would probably be stuck in one place for a few days… it needed to be safe and secure. Nobody could find them in that time frame, and there was no way in hell they would grant them permission. They needed… to hide. And to hide well.

He sighed, standing up and preparing himself. “don’t have enough time.”

He held their hand a bit tighter and gave them a look. Once they nodded… he took a shortcut.

Hopefully… he wouldn’t have to make another one for quite a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/f4xn8rB)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)


	17. Overwhelming bond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WARNING! This chapter contains smut and is NSFW._
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and healthy!

A sinking feeling filled Sans’s chest once they were both safely inside of the room he aimed for. A familiar scent was present, and it left him feeling vaguely... _ dissociated.  _ His mind wandered back to simpler times, and he thought of people he once knew better than he knew himself. Some of those people even wanting him dead… his past was a lot warmer than the things he had to look forward to, but for some reason, that didn’t bother him as much as he felt it should have. He liked to think that was all thanks to the human in his arms… they caused a lot of things to be different. They gave him hope again.

... A purpose. He was there to guard them with his life, even though they were against it.

Being in the Secret Lab was strange. It almost felt like he was breaking a rule. He used to work there, after all… he played a big part in a lot of what went on in that Lab.

Y/n however, was very new to everything surrounding them. They seemed anxious to be in a new place, and he understood why- everywhere he brought them they eventually had to run away from. Danger always found them... but not here. The only safe space he could possibly think of… after this, if anybody  _ did _ manage to find them… he was out of ideas.

“...okay. safe place,” He told them, knowing damn well the words didn’t mean a thing. They would have to experience safety themselves before they felt secure at this point. He helped them stand up, watching as they brushed off the dirt on their pants. It was a ridiculous thing to care about but old habits died hard.

They glanced around the room a few times, taking in their surroundings. He understood the confusion, considering this place was nothing like anything they had seen beforehand. New things could cause fear… he was just glad they weren’t crying from stress at this point.

They continued to hold his hand, much too afraid to fully be their own person at the moment. “...Where’s… where’s here?”

Sans knew it wouldn’t be easy to explain, especially not with the way he spoke, but he figured he needed to at least try.

“a lab… my… dads. or... was…”

He didn’t like thinking about old wounds. Band Aids were made to stay on until injuries turned to scars… but sometimes ‘boo-boos’ never fully healed.

They didn’t press the matter... at least, not for now. “...Can you show me around?”

“...no.”

... They blinked. He almost chuckled at the look on their face, but… he really didn’t feel like laughing.

“...we… need to just… this room,” He muttered, leading them through the dark hallways until they came to a new area. Unfamiliar to anybody else… to Sans, it was still exactly the same.

Beds were scattered around on a square patterned tile floor, and a few broken screens lined the walls- three different hallways lead into the room, there were dusty empty spider webs littering the corners and a few old plants… but somehow, it felt safer than anywhere else Sans had taken them before.

Besides… the beds would be good for what needed to happen next.  _ Much  _ better than the floor.

“This was your dad’s lab?” They asked him, eyes wandering around the room. They seemed anxious. He, once again, found himself wishing he could properly reassure them that everything was okay.

...But the thought of Gaster made Sans’s mood turn… sour. Bad memories flooded in... he wondered if he should’ve just left that part out.

Regardless, he nodded. “...yeah. for a bit. he was… the royal scientist.”

... He missed being younger. This place... it was a second home. 

They looked surprised, and as if they were waiting for him to continue. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, but…  _ he  _ wasn’t around. Not anymore.

“...he vanished. one day… suddenly.”

The concern on their face was almost funny. They seemed so sorrowful for somebody they had never even met. Humans were strange... they either had no remorse and no care for anybody, or they cared  _ too _ much. There was never really an in between.

They held his hand again… he liked how warm their skin felt. “...I’m so sorry.”

He chuckled. “s’fine. he... probably died. undyne’s... girlfriend. took over.”

“...Oh no.”

“she’s... not like undyne. s’okay.”

Alphys was the opposite of her girlfriend, somehow. She never straight out went against Undyne, but… she didn’t approve of her methods, and often went behind her back to help others who needed it. Sans and Papyrus had gotten their fair share of rations from Alphys… before things got worse, anyways.

She could only help so much, and for so long.

He took a seat on one of the beds. He purposely chose one that was in the corner, furthest away from an entrance. Even if he knew the place was safe, he still couldn’t help himself from feeling nervous, and trying to keep out of open areas... He’d rather be safe than dead. They didn’t waste any time, quickly sitting beside him. The bed would definitely work… he just hoped it wasn’t so old that it would break.

“These are surprisingly comfy,” They said, snuggling up to him. He was happy they were able to find any form of comfort with everything that had happened.

He gave them a nod, laying down.

... The room smelled weird, and the dust made it kind of hard to breathe normally. Despite that, he was...

... pretty horny.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something about the way they were lying beside him… made him feel strange. Like they were just  _ made _ to be in that one spot beside him, for eternity. Like they were home, even when they were so far away from his bedroom, from the place he normally felt safest. 

It helped him realize home wasn’t actually a  _ place. _ It was  _ them. _ That was why he always felt so… alone. Never truly comfortable.

He was waiting for them, even if he didn’t know it.

His jacket looked so good on them… 

.... but he thought it would look a lot better on the floor.

Sans decided to take initiative. He needed to do this… he  _ wanted _ to do this. He had gotten over his anxieties, and he wanted them. He wanted to be one and he wanted them to feel safe again. Seeing them filled with so much fear all the time broke his ‘heart’, and he was willing to do whatever it took to make it all better.

The zipper felt cold in his phalanges when he pulled it down… but seeing their skin underneath it made his hands feel almost numb. He couldn’t focus on anything else… they were just so beautiful.

“...still… want to?” He asked them, wanting to be sure before he took things any further… he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he didn’t now.

Their face had turned a gentle pink… he took that as a good sign.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation in the way they spoke… it helped him solidify the consent.

In the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but think of all the souls that had been murdered inside of this room, humans and monsters alike. They were all probably around… watching. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

If anything, he hoped they enjoyed the show.

He helped Y/n remove the jacket, finding comfort in their skin once his hands were on their stomach. He knew humans could be insecure about certain parts of their body for being too big, but he didn’t have a preference when it came to weight. A body was a body… the soul was what mattered. The truly beautiful essence of a person.

But skin… he had a special liking for skin. He favored the sensitive areas, especially their chest.

...He let his tongue sneak out and gently swipe across a nipple. He felt their legs shift slightly, and the sound that escaped their mouth confirmed that they felt good. He wanted this to be perfect, especially since they were a virgin. He had slept with people before, but… he was still nervous. This was different.  _ They _ were different… special.

When his hands traveled down, he was almost annoyed by the barrier covering their legs. It took a lot in him to not rip their pants off of their body, but he knew finding another pair would be near impossible. He couldn’t exactly show his face anywhere… he would be questioned or dusted on sight. 

...He didn’t want to think about it.

Their pants came off easily, since they helped him out. For a few moments… he couldn’t help but think about the humans that must have worn those pants before Y/n did. They were dead now. Eaten and used for their belongings. Possibly brutally tortured, or used for somebody else's pleasure. The thought that the same fate could have happened to his human made his entire body shiver in fear. If he hadn’t found them when he did, broken leg and all, they would have…

…

Taking a deep breath, he forced the thoughts away.

He took a second to admire their beauty… their legs and thighs were so pretty. His mouth touched the space between their stomach and their most sensitive area. 

…

...He could have bitten them.

He could draw blood. Savor their flesh and really taste them. Eat them and be done with the  _ entire _ mess. Keep his brother safe and feed his stomach at the same time. It would be an easy ending, and an easy way to keep living. 

…

...All of that was a possibility. Yet they trusted him with their entire life. He could feel their gentle gaze, eager and ready for him to do something,  _ anything _ to make them feel good. He didn’t deserve such gentle eyes on him.

But he wasn’t going to take it for granted.

“...is this… still okay?” 

They didn’t respond verbally, instead only feeling confident enough to give a slight nod in response. He took a moment to really look at them… the delicate flower between their legs looked so fragile, and so delicious.

One day, he would taste them properly… but he knew that time hadn’t yet come. He wanted to have the freedom to truly enjoy it. Sans sat up slowly, trying to decide what he wanted to do. He didn’t want to wait any longer… so taking off all of his clothes felt like a waste of time. He wasn’t going to do it.

He pulled his shorts down just enough, so he could expose his cock quickly. The way they stared left him feeling a bit unsure… but when he looked a bit closer all he could see was admiration.

…”...trust me?” He needed to ask once more… he needed the confirmation.

“Completely.”

...He pressed his mouth to their lips, and gave them the softest kiss he could manage. All he wanted was for them to feel safe, and trust was the first step in fixing everything. 

Slowly, he began to slide inside of them, being sure to go  _ extremely _ slow. It took a lot in him to be gentle, but he managed. He wanted nothing more than to let himself go wild… and one day he would be able to. One day they would be safe.

“...just… relax. s’just me,” He spoke, somehow managing to keep his voice from stuttering. He felt overwhelmed with pleasure. They were so  _ warm _ and  _ wet… _ it felt perfect inside of them. He felt like the perfect puzzle piece that completed them.

He felt  _ good. _

Their hands were shaking as they gripped onto the front of his shirt. He could tell the stretching was a bit hard for them to handle.

“...I-I need a second,” They told him, which he had already prepared for. He stopped pushing in, and stayed still to allow them to accommodate for his size. Humans were smaller than monsters… the stretch was a bit too overwhelming for somebody their size.

He was patient and didn’t rush them. He kissed their forehead and whispered soft sentences. He wanted this to be good, despite the circumstance… but he knew times after this would be so much better.

He already felt the urge to cum anyways… so there wasn’t a whole lot he could do without ending it quickly.

“...good?” He asked them after their face stopped scrunching up in pain. It seemed like they had grown used to the feeling, and maybe even began to enjoy the stretch.

They let out a breath and nodded, their grip on his shirt loosening.

...He began to move deeper inside, hoping there were no more interruptions. 

Soft lips pressed against his cheek bone as he leveled out deep inside of them. He couldn’t prevent the soft noise that escaped him… it just felt  _ so _ good to be one with them. He had wanted this since he laid his sockets upon their body, knowing it was meant to be his from the very beginning. This all felt long overdue and so,  _ so _ worth it. The soft noises were enough to drive him  _ insane. _

...So warm. So warm.

Mentally bracing himself, he sat up, being slow and careful while still staying deep inside of them. He felt the tip of his cock press against their cervix as they were properly sat in his lap and they both let out a moan of bliss. Their body looked so pretty covered in sweat.

...But he knew it was time for the hard part.

He couldn’t wait anymore.

His magic flared, and he pulled their soul out of their chest. The sight alone was enough to make him want to cum. It was gorgeous… no obvious cracks or bruises. They weren’t ruined like he was… he just prayed that doing this wouldn’t break them.

He knew so many things could go wrong.

...He had to be careful.

They looked overwhelmed and in complete bliss, their mouth wide open and their eyes glazed over, body shaking as they stared at the soul before them. His chest ached and he wanted nothing more than to let his  _ out _ already… but he needed to prepare them. He needed them to be mentally ready.

“...easy, sh… s’okay,” He spoke. He cupped their chin, trying to soothe them and get their attention, “lookit me.”

Their eyes snapped to look at him, though he was sure at this point that their vision was blurred.

“...my… soul. gonna bring it out, and… it’s… i can’t control it. they’re... gonna lunge. at each other. okay? it’s... it’s intense. i don’t… know what’ll happen.” His words were slow and careful. He was nervous.

They couldn’t bring themself to speak verbally, the intense feeling taking over. A nod was all they could muster, and it was enough for him.

A deep breath entered his chest before he made any move to take his soul out. He needed a second to mentally prepare  _ himself. _ This wasn’t something he could take back… once it was done, it was done. He couldn’t make any changes, and they both had to live with any outcome that might cross their path.

...But they were willing to take those chances, so he was too.

His soul was  _ screaming _ to be let out, and he finally allowed it.

As he predicted… it practically  _ attacked _ Y/n’s soul.

He saw a flash of colors, and suddenly his body felt numb for a second. Both of their bodies shook in pleasure, both overwhelmed by the sudden feeling and violation. Their souls pressed together and danced in the most sacred way. He could  _ feel _ Y/n’s confusion and anxieties… he could feel everything they were experiencing and ever had experienced in the past. He could remember people being mean to them. He could remember their family, their friends. He could see their pets and the things they had suffered through and experienced.

He could feel how  _ lonely _ they were.

How unwanted they felt.

How similar it was to the way  _ he _ often felt…

He knew they were seeing everything from his perspective too. Everything he had suffered. Everything that had ever hurt him.

**_The accident._ **

He knew hours were passing, but it felt like it all happened in the blink of an eye. He hadn’t even noticed he’d orgasmd. It just all felt so… dream like. Very unreal, but also so,  _ so _ good. His bones felt like they were vibrating… almost like he was floating. He let his head fall back and hit the pillow, and Y/n’s fell on his chest. They were still connected and he had no intentions of pulling out. He didn’t want to clean up any messes… not yet at least.

Their souls however, both went back to their respectable chests. Before Sans’s went in however… he noticed the cracked pieces were filled with the color of Y/n’s soul. They fixed it somehow.

He could feel them sweating… it felt nice against his bones. Soothing, in a way. Cooling more than anything.

He felt blissful… but then they started to cry.

He thought he ruined them, but… they were just overwhelmed.

“it’s a lot. i know. what did you experience?” He asked, running his phalanges through their hair. He wished he could give them a warm bath. Aftercare wasn’t exactly… accessible.

“U-Um, I think…” They started, rubbing their face, “...I felt… your head, get…”

...He knew what they meant. He could feel a little bit of that in between what he was experiencing from them. He had relived that moment so many times that it didn’t even affect him anymore, but it was new for them.

“...yeah. does your head hurt?” He wished he could get some ice or  _ anything _ but they weren’t in Snowdin anymore.

They shook their head as they cuddled under his chin. “...No. It’s just tingling.”

He brought his hand up and gently rubbed their head in the spot he knew was hurting. The room felt warmer than it had before… less of a creepy atmosphere as well, even with the glow of their souls being gone.

“okay. it’ll pass. you’re alright.”

“...I-I’m sorry that happened to you,” They apologized, a small hiccup escaping their lips on the way out. It hurt his chest to see them so worked up, especially over something that happened to him.

He kept petting their head, hoping it would somehow help. “it’s alright. i’m okay. don’t get emotional, angel.”

Their crying turned to soft sniffling. He was happy they were beginning to calm down.

“see, it’s alright. feel better?”

“...Yeah. I’m tired.”

“get some sleep. we’re gonna be here for a while, anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice anything different about our boy at the end?
> 
> ___
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/RUYCc4R)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> Steam friend code: 54455022 
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


	18. Scratches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! It keeps me motivated.
> 
> _Gore Level: Low._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Very active on Tumblr, so be sure to follow that, linked at the end! Happy fourth of July to those who are in America. Try to have a good day despite Corona still being a shitty thing. Stay safe!

The pain in your head faded by the time you woke up. There was a moment where you didn’t know where you were and panic filled your chest, but... you could feel Sans’s arms around you. It immediately let you know that you were fine. 

His phalanges were running through your hair, and looking at him you could tell he hadn’t slept at all.

“...Hey,” You greeted him, quietly. You didn’t feel like properly getting up, but you were really happy to see him. You had been worried about the consequences of the soul bond after he expressed his concerns, but it seemed like everything worked out just fine.

He glanced at you, pulling himself out of a daydream. He looked so happy just to see your eyes open… just to have you near.

“hey.”

Your body felt cold, and you realized you were still naked beside him. He was so warm, even fully dressed. You wanted this moment to last forever, but… you had to remember there were people who wanted to kill both of you. You still weren’t safe, even bonded… nobody knew about it. You couldn’t help but wonder how people were going to find out. Was Sans going to tell them individually…? That didn’t make any sense.

Maybe he just… needed to tell Undyne.

But that would be…  _ really _ dangerous, wouldn’t it? What if she… finished what she started? Broke the rest of him.

What would happen to  _ you _ now that you had bonded? Would you both die…?

...You forced yourself to stop overthinking, and just... cuddled closer to Sans. At least you were both safe for now. Nobody knew where you were.

“...how do you feel?” He asked you, making you realize just how  _ light _ your body felt, aside from a little bit of pain in your back. A new mattress tended to do that to you. Maybe.... your bones were just weak, hah.

“I feel great. Back hurts a little bit, but that’s okay.”

“where?”

“Just at the base.”

He moved his hand to the base of your spine and began to rub gentle circles where it was the most sore. It left you feeling relaxed, and... somewhat lucky. Maybe falling down into this place wasn’t a bad thing...? Maybe... you were meant to be here after all.

“sorry if i was too rough. kinda hard to remember much of anything. still feel a little blurry,” He said… but...

…

...He spoke so…  _ fluently. _

For a moment  _ you _ couldn’t speak.

“...You’re very... ” Your eyes searched his face. “articulate.”

He was quiet for a moment, blank, watching you. It was clear that he hadn’t noticed how… _ fast  _ he was talking. The stuttering and pauses were gone, and now he was…  _ he felt like a normal person. _

... He eventually blinked ,and took a deep breath. 

“...yeah. yeah, i am.”

...You smiled brightly, feeling… proud. You had wanted to work on his speech with him, but now you didn’t even need to. It had been fixed through your  _ soul _ . You had fixed him without even trying, but just  _ being you. _ Somehow that was enough.

_ You  _ were enough.

You kissed him gently, a small humming noise of happiness escaping you. He returned it with a soft moan, and you felt like everything was going to be okay now. If you could fix something that large just by being together, what couldn’t you do?

“i love you,” He told you, speaking against your lips. It made your body tingle.

“...I love you too.”

You were pretty sure it was the first time he had actually said it out loud, and it left your chest with a fluttery feeling. You wanted things to stay this simple forever.

“we gotta get home.”

“Yeah. We can be in public now, right?” That was the whole point… so maybe it was just that simple. Maybe you were over complicating things by adding an extra step in your head.

You sat up and began to search for your clothes, finding them beside the bed. You still felt pretty tired, and were tempted to ask him to dress you, but… decided to just get it over with so you could cuddle back up against him.

He rested his hand on your hip once you laid back down. “...soon.”

You blinked. Maybe you weren’t complicating things.

“...Soon?”

“i need to face her first.”

...You knew exactly who he was talking about, but you really hoped you were wrong. You didn’t want him to go anywhere near  _ her. _

“...Her,” You said, praying that he wouldn’t say her name.

“undyne.”

...You felt angry and upset. She didn’t deserve to even look at him after what she had caused. You had just fixed it. What if she ruined it again? What if she made him unable to speak completely, or  _ killed _ him all together?

You would be alone. You would wind up dead.

You couldn’t protest, sadly. You just… had to let him do what he knew he needed to do. “...Oh.”

“it’ll be okay,” He reassured you, but you didn’t believe him.

You just wanted to go home.

___

The shortcut wasn’t as bad on Sans anymore. He felt a lot safer doing them, and it was all thanks to Y/n. He could finally use his magic, something he had been missing more than his actual speech patterns. It felt nice to be home, even if he was a bit sad to leave his place of bliss and safety. His bedroom was still his favorite place, and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed. Maybe sleep for a few days. Sadly, he had things to do before that would be safe.

He sat Y/n down on his bed, gently pressing his forehead against theirs.

“...stay here,” He told them, speaking softly. He felt like mush… still so content whenever they were near.

They gave him a nod, and he left his room to go find Papyrus. He needed to make sure he was okay.

He needed to tell him what he planned to do.

He didn’t bother checking his bedroom, instead planning to meet Papyrus downstairs. He would be too anxious to be anywhere other than the kitchen when things were so… hectic. Sans wasn’t stupid, though. He was on guard as he made his way down the stairs, knowing it was very much a possibility that somebody could have broken into their home.

It was even possible that his brother was  _ dead, _ so he was extremely relieved to see him when he entered the kitchen.

Until he saw what had happened, at least.

Papyrus had been attacked.

He was banged up, and Sans didn’t even  _ want _ to check his stats to see how low he had been left. His face was filled with scratches, and his bones looked half broken. It was a disturbing sight to see, and if Sans could, he would probably vomit. He knew this was a message to him… telling him to come out of hiding or else his brother would be the one to perish.

“...HELLO BROTHER,” Papyrus greeted him, forcing himself to stay cheerful, despite the pain Sans  _ knew _ he was in.

He approached Papyrus slowly, turning his head to get a better look. “...who did this?”

“UNDYNE… LOST HER TEMPER,” He told him, as if it were completely normal and just a little misunderstanding. Something that didn’t need to become a bigger deal than assault.

He could have  _ died. _

“...i’m gonna kill her. i swear to god, i’m going to kill her,” He said, and for a moment, Papyrus looked disappointed…

And then he looked…  _ ecstatic. _

“YOU’RE TALKING!”

…

...Sans had forgotten. Papyrus had no idea he was fixed now, all thanks to Y/n.

“...yeah. we bonded last night.”

He wanted to gush about it, tell his brother everything he saw, but… it wasn’t the time. He really needed to make sure his family was safe before he began to enjoy anything. He wanted nothing more than to go straight to bed, but he couldn’t. Not yet.

“THAT’S WONDERFUL!” Papyrus gushed, making Sans want to stay even more.

He wanted to do a puzzle and  _ gush. _ Undyne didn’t deserve to be more important than that.

“...where’s undyne?”

Papyrus’s face dropped. He didn’t want Sans to leave, either. “O-OH. WELL, SHE’S BUSY LOOKING FOR YOU. SHE GOT MAD BECAUSE I WOULDN’T TELL HER WHERE YOU WERE. I DON’T KNOW WHERE SHE IS NOW.”

...That made things a bit complicated. She would most likely attack on sight.

Thankfully, dodging was his specialty.

He took another deep breath, knowing he was going to have to take another shortcut. He really wanted to preserve all of his magic, but… walking didn’t seem like a very safe or smart option.

“...my guess is the ruins. only place she hasn’t looked besides hotland, and she doesn’t usually go there. she probably sent somebody else that way.” It would be pointless to look anywhere else.

Papyrus wrapped Sans in a gentle hug, catching him off guard, but… he returned it, gladly.

If worse came to worst… it would be their last hug.

“...DON’T GET HURT,” Papyrus pleaded, keeping his voice softer than usual.

“i’ll be fine,” He didn’t know that for sure, “...y/n’s upstairs. keep them safe.”

“OF COURSE.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/RUYCc4R)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> Steam friend code: 54455022 
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


	19. The Final Encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so long. Finally back and better than ever! My boyfriend moved in with me so I've been pretty busy, but now he's all settled and I'm back!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you so much to everybody who read this story and supported me through it. I appreciate you all so much. Thank you for letting me do what I love ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your motivational comments!
> 
> _Gore Level: Mild._

Walking to the Ruins wouldn’t be the smartest move for Sans, but taking a shortcut would take too much energy and magic. He needed to be careful, considering if he was too tired by the time he met Undyne, then…

...He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew it wouldn’t be good.

He didn’t even know if Toriel was around anymore. He didn’t know if she still liked him and would help him if Undyne attacked, or if she knew about him hiding a human away in his home… Maybe that would make her like him more, considering she had done it quite a few times herself. Maybe she would understand him... even if they had done it for different reasons.

He decided to take a shortcut. In the long run it would probably be best. If somebody attacked him on his way there, he would end up using even more magic in a fight than he would by teleporting where he needed to go.

He hadn’t been in the ruins since…

...

...A very long time ago.

Everything looked so… broken and worn down. The walls were cracked, and the floor looked unstable, the once purple walls had turned a dark grey and everything seemed so _ lifeless. _ He knew many monsters had lived there, but it looked... abandoned.

...People he once called friends were gone.

He wanted to explore it, maybe find some of his old acquaintances and possibly get  _ help, _ but it was more likely that they would be against him rather than with him considering what was going on. Undyne had already been there, or at least rumors had already spread… they would be hunting him too. They wouldn’t listen to him until it was announced that he could no longer be hunted.

He just… hoped he could tell Undyne in time.

…

...He still needed to  _ find _ her.

The only thing he could do was head towards Toriel and pray she was still there, and that she still considered him a  _ friend. _ Encountering anybody else on the journey would be… very dangerous. He couldn’t handle fighting anybody other than Undyne, and even  _ just her _ was enough to make him feel like his life was in danger. If she cracked the other side of his skull, or  _ hell, _ if she decided to make the wound he already had deeper, he would be fucked.

He didn’t make it to Toriel. 

Once he reached the switches, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps and they sounded  _ angry. _

He was already in danger, and she hadn’t even laid eyes on him yet.

Every part of him was screaming at him to  _ flee. _ He knew she wouldn’t be showing any mercy once this all began. He was  _ stupid _ for coming here alone, but… who could he possibly bring? If he brought Y/n they would be dead in a heartbeat. Grillby didn’t stand a chance, and Papyrus… he didn’t want to risk it, even if he was the least likely to be hurt.

It was his battle. His responsibility. He took y/n in… he loved them. He  _ fucked _ them. He didn’t have any choice other than to own up to it.

He was cautious as he approached the heavy footsteps, walking slowly and making sure he was aware of his surroundings. He didn’t want to miss anybody being around her and attacking him from the side. Once she was in his sights, his vision began to blur a little, but… when the footsteps suddenly stopped, he froze.

...She spotted him.

HIs shoulders tensed up, and he had no time to spare before a spear was an  _ inch _ away from his face, ready to end him  _ permanently. _

“...w-woah,” He said, putting his hands up. He needed to show he wasn’t there for a fight. He didn’t want either of them to walk away injured, or not walk away at all.

She narrowed her eyes at him, and he could see the malicious intent behind her actions. She wanted to finish the job… but even she couldn’t kill him when he was  _ surrendering. _ It wouldn’t be right. No justice… she still had to follow her own laws. Even if there weren’t any witnesses in sight… it didn’t mean nobody was nearby.

She wasn’t above her own laws.

“... _ You. _ Where have you been,” She demanded, not bothering to make it a question. It wasn’t like Sans could do anything other than talk… so she didn’t need to be so  _ harsh _ with it. He was already terrified as it was. He could dodge if he needed to… but only for so long. He knew in a fight he would never make it out alive.

He took a deep breath, knowing it was going to be hard to talk to her, even if he was… better with speaking now.

“...easy. easy. we really need to talk about this.” It took a lot for him to keep his voice steady when he was afraid, but even then, he was talking really well.

...She clearly noticed.

She glared at him, her hands beginning to shake by how tightly she was gripping the spear in front of Sans’s face. He was uncomfortable… he felt himself beginning to sweat, and he worried he might not be leaving the ruins.

“...You can talk now. What happened?” She sounded… angry. Like him being put back together was a terrible thing to happen.

It just solidified what he already knew. She hated him. She didn’t  _ want _ him to get better.

He took a shaky breath. “...kinda has to do with the whole reason i wanna talk.”

There was no going back now… he was stuck. The secret needed to come out, and now he just needed to  _ pray _ that she didn’t decide to attack the second he opened his mouth.

...

His fear was justified when a spear was launched towards him, just  _ barely _ missing him by an inch. He turned slowly, staring at the spear now stuck in the wall behind him, the paint slowly cracking off around the sharp object… it would have hit him in his  _ skull again. _ If he hadn’t dodged...

He would have  _ died. _

“I DON’T TALK TO TRAITORS!”

He flinched when she yelled, quickly turning back to face her, ready to defend himself and dodge as needed. He didn’t feel secure… he didn’t feel  _ safe. _ The room felt cold all of a sudden, and his entire body was shaking

He didn’t want to  _ die _ like this… he  _ just _ got  _ them  _ ...He had finally found his missing  _ piece. _

“...i’m not a traitor,” He assured her, making sure to keep his hands up in a passive manner. If he put them down, he feared she might attack in a reflexive defense.

...Even though she had  _ already _ attacked him.

She glared again, and he wondered how long it was going to take her to get a headache.

“You  _ stink _ of human.”

“i didn’t betray anybody.”

She snarled at him, and it took everything for him not to flinch. He felt like she was going to pounce on him.

“IF YOU’RE HELPING A HUMAN YOU’RE NOT ONE OF US!” She screamed, getting another spear ready. He could feel his soul pounding in fear, and he hoped Y/n couldn’t feel it too. He didn’t want them to panic… he didn’t want them to think he was dying, even if he probably was.

...It was better him than them.

The room was spinning slightly, and he worried he was going to faint. The only thing keeping him standing was his adrenaline.

Another shaky breath, and he tried to reason with her one again. “...you’re not listening to me. and you’re going to be in a lot of trouble if you don’t.”

...In hindsight, that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say to somebody threatening your life.

Her left eye twitched, and he knew he  _ royally _ fucked up.

“Are you  _ threatening _ me?”

He swallowed and took a defensive step back. “...i’m just  _ warning _ you. it’s not a threat. i’m  _ not _ threatening you.”

He felt like he was about to die.

...She scoffed again, and suddenly her spear was put down. Sans didn’t trust her… he kept his guard up and made sure to keep his hands in the same place. The last thing he would be able to do was survive a sneak attack.

“Fine,” She said.

...He was shocked, but… he was pretty sure it was due to the fact that he actually held his ground for once.

She had always been calling him weak and lazy… he was showing effort in something, so maybe she was finally starting to respect him, at least a little bit… 

... or at least for the time being.

He slowly lowered his hands, watching her to make sure she didn’t move an  _ inch _ and prepare to attack him when he wasn’t on guard. It would be playing dirty, but… Undyne wasn’t the same as she used to be. He wouldn’t put it past her to play dirty or pull something extremely sneaky.

“...i didn’t betray anybody. it’s  _ really _ complicated, but… i didn’t break any laws,  _ technically. _ ”

She stared him down, as if she was waiting for him to continue. He needed to think this through  _ clearly… _ if he made one wrong move, said  _ one _ wrong thing, she wouldn’t hesitate. He would be dust.

He wouldn’t see Papyrus, Grillby  _ or _ Y/n again.

“...s-soulbond,” He told her, stuttering for the first time in a while. He knew she wasn’t going to take it well. She stared at him, rage slowly rising in her eyes. He wanted to run, but he knew if he did she wouldn’t hesitate to strike him down.

She took a step forward, but he made sure not to take one back.

_ “You soulbonded with the human.” _

It was illegal. It was  _ very _ illegal, but not when it was this kind of a situation…

“for a reason. relax, please.”

He didn’t have a judge to sit in front of. He didn’t get a jury, and he didn’t get to be sentenced to prison. All he could do was talk to Undyne and then  _ she _ got to decide his fate. It wasn’t fair, and nothing was stacked in his favor aside from the fact that he  _ didn’t _ break a law. 

She could still risk killing him if she really wanted to.

She continued to glare, and he took that as another que to continue.

“it wasn’t just a random human… it wasn’t to defy you or your laws,” He told her, taking a very cautious step  _ forward. _

She was quiet for a moment, staring down at his feet. He wasn’t sure if she liked him moving closer.

“Go on.”

...He let a breath out that he didn’t realize he was holding.

He knew this was the home stretch. “...i found my soulmate. now you know, and if you hurt them or me… if  _ anybody _ hurts either of us, you have to bring them to justice.”

_ Whether she liked it or not. _ They were her laws. She created the soulmate safety rule. It wasn’t exactly with the intentions that a human and a monster would be soulmates, but… Sans couldn’t control who his soulmate was. The law  _ still _ applied.

...He had let his guard down  _ too _ far.

A spear hit him in the arm. He fell on his ass.

…

The room was spinning and he was waiting for her to make the final blow.

Why wouldn’t she? There were no obvious witnesses around, and she could easily get away with it. He knew how badly she wanted to, considering she had hated him for  _ so _ long. This way he would be dead, and she could  _ still _ go and collect Y/n’s soul… there was no reason not to…

“...Hmph. Fine.”

…

He lifted his head to look at her. She wasn’t attacking… that wasn’t… what he expected her to say.

...His arm hurt really fucking bad, but… he was alive.

…”...their name is y/n. you should meet them.”

She scoffed at him.

“No. I want  _ nothing _ to do with your human. They’ll reek of you, so I’ll know them if I see them.”

...His chest felt warm at the thought of Y/n smelling just like him. That was all he wanted. He wanted to have them completely to himself, and now… they were, and it was  _ safe. _ Undyne didn’t break her own laws… she had too much pride. She was too scared of being a hypocrite to do anything like that.

_ Sans had won. _

He stood back up and looked down at his arm. It was in pretty bad shape, but… he was alive.

“...spread awareness.” Everybody needed to know that he was no longer on the chopping block. He knew that would take a few days.

“Sure. Whatever. Now if you’re done, get out of my sight.”

Sans could tell she was wallowing in anger. She had  _ lost to him. _ She never thought that would happen… hell,  _ he _ never thought it would happen, either.

Papyrus was going to be  _ thrilled. _

…

...He couldn’t wait to tell Y/n. The fight was finally  _ over. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it really over...?
> 
> ...Maybe. Let's wish them the best of luck.
> 
> ___
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/RUYCc4R)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> Steam friend code: 54455022 
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


End file.
